Le Passé Recomposé
by Mirabelle P
Summary: Un pressentiment inexplicable se trouve justifié lorsque Amy McGrath, une Gryffondor 7e année, se retrouve projetée quinze ans en arrière et mise face à la décision la plus dure de sa vie : subir l'Histoire ou La contourner ? (Alternate Universe!)
1. Picoti, Picota

_Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter et les personnages inventés par JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent (évidemment) pas. Je me contente simplement de rajouter quelques uns de mes propres ingrédients à sa délicieuse soupe._

_..._

**Chapitre 1er**

**Picoti, picota…**

**...**

« N'oublie pas d'analyser l'eau du robinet avant de la boire, sait-on jamais, lança Bret, un grand gaillard nonchalamment affalé sur un des canapés de la Salle Commune. »

« Et vérifie aussi s'il n'y a pas de monstres sous ton lit, compléta Quintus en riant. »

Au milieu des éclats de rire, le « C'est cela, oui… » sarcastique d'Amy passa presque inaperçu.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça, les enfants, mais moi je vais aller me coucher, poursuivit-elle, un peu plus fort. »

« Je crois bien que je vais suivre ton exemple, intervint Aurélie. Bonne nuit tout le monde. »

« Eh Amy, fait gaffe à ne pas te coincer les doigts dans la porte, hein ? jeta Quintus avant que les deux filles ne passent le pas de la porte. »

Une fois de retour dans leur dortoir, Amy poussa un soupir fatigué. La pièce avait apparemment été désertée par les deux filles avec qui Aurélie et elle la partageaient, et Amy n'était pas mécontente de cette absence. Elle avait besoin d'un peu de calme pour réfléchir. Elle enfila son pyjama sans prononcer un mot, perdue dans ses pensées. Qu'était donc cet étrange pressentiment qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le matin même ? C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle ressentait quelque chose de semblable – un peu comme un mot qu'on a sur le bout de la langue, mais dans ces cas-là, on savait au moins ce qu'on cherchait, alors qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être cette pensée qui ne cessait de poindre dans un coin de son esprit, pour disparaître aussitôt.

Avec un nouveau soupir, elle rejoignit Aurélie dans la petite salle de bain attenante au dortoir.

« Tu sais, dit finalement Aurélie, tu ne devrais pas t'en faire pour leurs moqueries. Tu connais Bret et Quin – ils s'en souviendront bientôt plus... »

« Je sais, la coupa Amy, prenant le temps d'essuyer son visage dégoulinant d'eau avant de poursuivre, c'est pas tant ça qui me gêne. A la limite, qu'ils me prennent pas au sérieux, c'est pas exactement agréable mais bon, les connaissant... »

« C'est ce pressentiment qui te préoccupe alors ? »

Amy jeta un coup d'œil à son amie dans le miroir avant de se mettre à se brosser les dents vigoureusement. Finalement, décidant que la voix d'Aurélie était dépourvue de toute trace de moquerie ou d'exaspération, elle se rinça la bouche et s'assit, le dos contre un des murs de la petite salle d'eau.

« J'arrive pas à déterminer ce que c'est, mais il y a quelque chose qui me… _tracasse_, je suppose. C'est pas comme d'habitude, tu sais, l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose ou bien un déjà vu. C'est comme si quelque chose avait changé, ou allait changer, j'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus… Je suis désolée, tu dois avoir envie d'aller te coucher et tout… »

« T'inquiète, je suis pas à quelques minutes près, répliqua Aurélie en s'asseyant à côté de son amie. Mais t'es sûre que c'est pas un rêve que tu aurais fait la nuit dernière qui t'aurait laissé cette impression-là ? »

Amy se frotta les tempes dans l'espoir que cela l'aiderait à réfléchir.

« Je pense pas… mais d'un autre côté, je me souviens plus du tout de ce dont j'ai rêvé, donc c'est possible. Je dois sûrement prendre tout ça trop au sérieux. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste un début de grippe qui me donne des vertiges ou un truc du genre… »

« Tu es convaincue par ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Pas vraiment… »

Et pour la énième fois de la soirée, Amy soupira.

« Pourquoi t'es pas allé voir Mme Pomfresh ? »

« Pour lui dire quoi exactement ? 'Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas quelque chose contre les mauvais pressentiments inexplicables ?' En plus, plus j'y réfléchis, moins ça devient clair. Je pense que la meilleure chose qui me reste à faire c'est me coucher en espérant que demain tout ira pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes… »

Comme pour donner plus d'impact à ces paroles, les deux voisines de chambre d'Amy et Aurélie choisirent ce moment pour entrer dans le dortoir, coupant court à toute tentative de poursuivre la conversation. Répondant par deux ou trois petites remarques devenues presque rituelles avec le temps aux commentaires de ses camarades, Amy se glissa dans son lit et referma ses rideaux, non sans avoir échangé auparavant un regard éloquent avec Aurélie. Et, au son assourdi des bavardages familiers de ses compagnes de dortoir, Amy sombra rapidement dans un sommeil inquiet.

...

Quelques heures plus tard, Amy se retourna dans son lit. Deux yeux tristes, c'était tout ce dont elle se souvenait du rêve qu'elle venait de faire. Elle les connaissait, ces yeux, même si elle ne se souvenait plus vraiment d'où elle avait bien pu les voir. Tournant et retournant cette question dans son esprit, Amy se rendormit graduellement – ou du moins, c'était l'impression qu'elle eut sur le moment. Elle rêvait qu'elle était allongée dans son lit, dans son dortoir de Poudlard. Elle se redressa, prit sa baguette magique et quitta la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

« Picoti, picota, prend sa baguette et puis s'en va. »

Alors qu'elle parcourait les couloirs déserts de l'école, elle ne parvenait pas à déterminer pourquoi cette phrase lui était soudainement venue, ni pourquoi elle la mettait tellement mal à l'aise.

« Picoti, picota… »

Elle descendit un nouvel escalier et tourna à droite.

« Picoti, picota, lève la baguette et puis… »

Et là, au milieu d'un couloir du deuxième étage, Amy s'évanouit.

...

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, quelques secondes ou quelques heures après, elle constata qu'elle était toujours au même endroit. La seule différence était qu'elle n'était désormais plus seule dans le couloir. Elle eut la désagréable surprise d'accrocher du regard l'éclat d'un badge de préfet. 'Au moins, c'est pas un prof,' relativisa-t-elle avant de lever les yeux vers la personne à qui appartenait le badge. Un garçon qui devait avoir son âge était accroupi à côté d'elle. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils : peut-être était-ce le choc qu'elle venait de recevoir, mais elle ne parvenait pas à replacer ce visage mince et pale. Il lui rappelait pourtant quelque chose… elle fit défiler la liste des préfets dans son esprit : Matt ? Non, il avait les cheveux trop courts. Percy ? Il manquait les lunettes et ses cheveux n'étaient pas roux. Silvius ? Non. Alex ? Marcus ? Non.

« Euh, ça va ? demanda le garçon. »

« Oui, oui. »

'M'allonger en pyjama dans les couloirs est un de mes passe-temps préférés,' faillit-elle ajouter, mais se contenta finalement de serrer ses bras nus contre sa poitrine en quête de chaleur. L'inconnu-qu'elle-avait-l'impression-d'avoir-dèjà-vu-quelque-part reprit la parole :

« Attends, je vais te passer ma robe. »

« Euh… merci… »

« Remus, compléta-t-il avec prévenance. »

« Remus ? »

Et la lumière fut. Comment n'avait-elle pas fait le rapprochement plus tôt ? Remus Lupin, le meilleur professeur de Défense qu'elle ait jamais eu, Remus Lupin aux yeux de lune triste se tenait à présent devant elle. Remus Lupin, le professeur ? Pas tout à fait, non…

« Oui, Remus… reprit-il plus doucement, surpris par la lueur de panique qu'il venait de voir dans les yeux de la jeune fille. »

« Ah, d'accord. Euh… moi c'est Amy… je… je crois qu'on devrait aller voir le directeur. »

« Je crois bien que t'as raison. »

Et il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Les dalles étaient froides sous ses pieds nus. Elle resserra frileusement la robe de Remus contre elle. La chaleur de son propriétaire émanait encore d'elle et Amy tenta de se concentrer sur ce fait pour faire ralentir le train de ses pensées. Etait-elle encore en train de rêver ? Elle regarda autour d'elle. Non, tout avait l'air trop réel. Et puis dans les rêves, même les choses les plus absurdes semblaient aller de soi, alors que là, ça n'était pas le cas. Elle ne rêvait donc pas. Mais alors, que s'était-il passé ? Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir prononcé la moindre parole ou fait le moindre mouvement de baguette. Ce n'était donc pas de son propre accord qu'elle s'était retrouvée ici… dans le passé ? Dans un univers parallèle ? Elle avait lu quelques articles sur ce sujet pour un devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, lorsqu'elle était encore en 6e année. Et ce qu'elle était en train de vivre ne ressemblait en rien aux descriptions qui en étaient faites dans ces textes, mais qui sait…

« On est arrivé. Frambouille. »

Après une courte pause, il jugea bon de préciser :

« C'est le mot de passe... »

« Je sais, répondit-elle avec une pointe de soulagement dans la voix. C'est Dumbledore votre directeur, non ? »

« Tu le connais ? »

« Oui, répondit Amy sans approfondir sa réponse. »

Et, sur ce, elle frappa trois petits coups à la porte du bureau et attendit une réponse pour pousser la porte.

« Tu crois qu'il dort ? fit Amy après quelques instants de silence. Il est quelle heure ? »

« Pas loin de minuit… qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »

Ils étaient sur le point de revenir sur leurs pas quand la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Dumbledore, une cape de voyage à la main, leur adressa un sourire radieux.

« Il me semblait bien que j'avais entendu des voix. Entrez, entrez, je vous en prie. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

Dans le bureau, éclairé par la lueur d'un feu de cheminée dont les derniers reflets verts se dissipaient, ils prirent place en face du directeur.

« Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que… bredouilla Amy sans trop savoir par où commencer. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et jeta un regard en biais à Remus. Etait-il vraiment prudent d'expliquer la situation en sa présence ? Mais comme Dumbledore ne paraissait pas avoir l'intention de lui demander de partir, elle décida de se lancer :

« Voilà ce dont je me souviens : hier soir, je me suis couchée comme d'habitude. Vers le milieu de la nuit, je me suis réveillé, puis j'ai fait un rêve étrange dans lequel je me levais et je marchais dans les couloirs de l'école. Puis, je suis tombée dans les pommes et je me suis réveillée ici. »

« Ici ? Que voulez-vous dire par cela, Miss… ? »

« …McGrath. Amy McGrath. Eh bien, 'ici', c'est un endroit différent de celui dans lequel je me suis évanouie hier. Par exemple, Remus, je le connais, mais là d'où je viens, il a une trentaine d'années et c'est mon professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, alors que là… »

Remus se retourna vivement vers elle. Un instant, elle se demanda pourquoi il paraissait tellement surpris, puis elle retourna son attention vers le directeur.

« Je vois. Pourrais-je savoir quelle était la date, la veille de votre… départ ? »

« Le 14 octobre 2005. »

« Je vois, je vois. Parce qu''ici', nous sommes le vendredi 14 – ou plutôt le samedi 15 octobre 1990. »

« Ah. »

Ce fut la seule chose que la jeune fille trouva à répondre à cette constatation. Elle s'y attendait, mais ça ne rendait pas pour autant le fait plus facile à accepter. Elle déglutit péniblement et demanda :

« Et… je fais quoi maintenant ? »

« C'est une excellente question, Miss McGrath, fit Dumbledore. »

Il n'aurait pas été plus enthousiaste si on lui avait annoncé que son voeu le plus cher venait d'être exaucé. La surprise d'Amy dut se lire sur son visage car il reprit sur un ton plus modéré.

« Vous n'avez aucune idée de comment vous êtes parvenue à effectuer ce voyage dans le temps ? »

« Absolument pas. Je n'ai rien fait du tout. C'est comme si quelqu'un avait contrôlé tous mes mouvements et m'avait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, envoyé ici sans me demander mon avis. Je me souviens d'une comptine pour enfant qui me trottait dans la tête lorsque je me suis évanouie… 'Picoti, picota…' ou quelque chose du genre… »

Amy marqua une pause.

« Et puis, je ne pense pas que ça ait été fait par accident : je savais qu'il allait se passer quelque chose. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a mis sur la voie, mais depuis plusieurs jours, je le sentais. Et hier, ça s'est brusquement amplifié, et puis… voilà. »

« Vous pensez donc que quelqu'un vous aurait sciemment transporté dans le passé, malgré tous les risques que cela peut comporter, demanda Dumbledore avec un air calculateur. »

« Je sais que ça a l'air complètement absurde dit comme ça mais c'est l'impression que j'ai. Quant à savoir pourquoi je me retrouve ici… »

« Je vois. Je ne pourrais pas vous l'affirmer avec certitude, mais il se pourrait que je sache de quoi il s'agit. Cependant… continua-t-il en voyant que Amy brûlait de lui poser une question, cependant, je préfèrerais prendre le temps d'y réfléchir avant de vous donner de fausses indications. Pour ce qui est de la présente situation, je vous avouerais que je n'ai jamais rien connu de semblable. Vous étiez encore à Poudlard à votre époque, c'est cela, Miss McGrath ? »

« Oui, j'étais en 7e année. »

« Bien. Etant donné le fait que je ne peux vous garantir la courte durée de votre passage ici, je suggère que vous poursuiviez vos études ici même. »

Amy ne s'attendait évidemment pas à ce que le directeur ait une solution miracle à sa présente situation, mais l'entendre dire qu'elle allait devoir poursuivre ses études ici, dans un Poudlard qui lui était pratiquement inconnu, sans ses amis, sa famille, sans tout ce petit univers qu'elle s'était créé au cours de ses six années dans l'école… Elle ne parvenait même pas à saisir pleinement tout ce que cela signifiait. Elle ne ressentait rien que de l'incompréhension et un sentiment diffus, mélange de désespoir, de désorientation et de terreur.

« Vous voulez dire qu'il se pourrait bien que je reste ici pendant plusieurs semaines ? Plusieurs mois même ? demanda-t-elle en levant les yeux vers le vieil homme. »

Elle dut se faire violence pour empêcher sa voix de trembler.

« Je crains que ça ne soit le cas, Miss McGrath, répondit-il avec gravité. A moins que nous ne trouvions le moyen d'inverser le sortilège ou que la personne qui vous a envoyé ici ait la gentillesse de vous renvoyer dans votre époque, je ne vois pas comment vous aider pour le moment. »

Amy avait la tête qui tournait. Comme dans un rêve, les figures de Remus et Dumbledore flottaient autour d'elle, tour à tour définies et floues. Le directeur parlait toujours mais elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses paroles. Il se pencha vers elle par-dessus son bureau et elle sursauta de le trouver soudain si près.

« Je ne peux pas vous promettre de trouver une solution, disait-il. Je peux cependant vous assurer que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour faire en sorte que votre séjour ici soit d'aussi courte durée et aussi confortable que possible. A ce propos, il se fait tard. »

Les cinq aiguilles de l'étrange horloge accrochée au-dessus de la cheminée pointaient vers divers symboles dont Amy ignorait la signification. Le bâillement étouffé de Remus était nettement plus simple à déchiffrer et lui fit prendre conscience de son propre épuisement.

« Voilà ce que je vous propose Miss McGrath. Si vous le voulez bien, demain, vous vous rendrez sur le Chemin de Traverse pour vous procurer ce dont vous aurez besoin – uniformes, matériel nécessaire pour les cours auxquels vous souhaitez assister… Vous avez votre baguette avec vous si mes souvenirs sont bons ? »

« Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix terne. »

« Parfait, il se pourrait aussi que vous ayez besoin de vous rendre dans la partie moldue de Londres, mais je suppose que vous savez comment faire. »

« Oui. »

« Très bien. Une fois que cela sera réglé, je vous demanderais de passer me voir dans mon bureau, pour que nous puissions discuter des modalités de votre nouveau statut d'élève. Il me semble que le plus sage serait de mettre sur pied une histoire qui contienne suffisamment de vérité pour que vous puissiez vous y tenir sans rien révéler de compromettant, mais qui permette d'expliquer votre arrivée tardive et votre léger décalage avec notre époque. Votre aide, M. Lupin, sera alors la bienvenue pour assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de dérapage majeur. »

Remus, qui s'était légèrement redressé lorsque le directeur s'était adressé directement à lui, hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil à Amy, avachie sur son propre siège. Elle ne semblait pas avoir entendu le moindre mot du discours du directeur.

« D'autre part, poursuivit Dumbledore gravement, être projeté dans un monde totalement inconnu, sans repères fiables, est loin d'être une expérience facile. Enrichissante certainement, mais difficile. Je compte sur vous, M. Lupin, pour apporter tout le soutien nécessaire à votre camarade en cas de besoin. Vous serez la seule personne à connaître sa véritable identité, et donc la seule personne à pouvoir la soutenir pleinement en connaissance de cause. Je vous encourage tous les deux à garder le silence sur la particularité de la présence de Miss McGrath ici. »

Dumbledore les regarda un instant attentivement, ses étranges yeux bleus éclairés d'une lueur qu'Amy aurait pris pour de l'exultation si la situation avait été différente. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait jamais été capable de déchiffrer le regard du directeur. Elle allait reprendre le cours de ses pensées lorsque Remus se mit à parler pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée dans le bureau.

« Je me demandais, Monsieur… comment faire pour éviter de créer une situation qui changerait le cours de l'histoire… ? Je suppose que le problème dans le cas de Amy est plus ou moins le même qu'avec les Retourneurs de Temps… »

« Effectivement M. Lupin. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je vous voudrais de nouveau vous conseiller de ne rien révéler à vos camarades. Je n'ai aucun de moyen de m'assurer de votre silence, il en va donc de votre sens de responsabilité. Il sera sûrement mis rudement à l'épreuve, d'autant que vous venez d'une époque suffisamment proche de la notre pour que certain des visages que vous aurez à côtoyer ne vous soient pas inconnus. Il est cependant crucial que vous preniez pleinement conscience du risque que représente une révélation prématurée. »

Cette question semblait avoir attiré l'attention la jeune fille. Amy s'agita un peu sur son siège avant de s'exclamer :

« Mais comment est-ce que je peux savoir si le moindre de mes gestes ne risque pas de tout faire s'écrouler ? Comment savoir si j'étais effectivement supposée faire ce que je faisais ou non ? »

« Miss McGrath, savoir si nos actions les plus insignifiantes ont un effet sur le déroulement des événements est une question à laquelle il est difficile de répondre. Vous serez cependant peut-être rassurée d'apprendre que, si vous êtes là en ce moment même, c'est que vous étiez déjà incluse dans ce que vous considériez comme le 'passé' lorsque vous étiez encore à votre époque. »

« Vous voulez dire que l'histoire avait pris note de mon passage alors même que j'ignorais que j'allais aller dans le passé… ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Effectivement. »

« J'ai l'impression d'être un chat cherchant à attraper sa propre queue… geignit la jeune fille. »

« C'est un peu cela, oui, concéda Dumbledore avec un sourire. Il est grand temps de prendre un peu de repos à présent. Miss McGrath, je vais vous conduire à une des chambres d'hôtes de Poudlard. Les elfes de maison vous y apporteront votre petit déjeuner, et je viendrai moi-même vous chercher pour organiser votre départ pour le Chemin de Traverse…. »

« Oh, Monsieur… commença Amy, se souvenant brutalement de quelque chose. Je n'ai pas d'argent. Et pas d'habits. Du tout… »

« Ne vous en faites pas. Vous trouverez des vêtements de rechange à votre disposition dans votre chambre. Quant à l'argent, si vous le permettez… »

« Vous n'allez pas me _donner_ des sous… ? se récria Amy, éberluée. »

« Considérez cela comme un prêt sans intérêts, fit le directeur en sortant une bourse en cuir d'un de ses tiroirs. »

« Mais… comment est-ce que je pourrais faire pour vous rembourser ? »

« C'est un des problèmes auxquels il nous faudra trouver une solution demain. Cependant, avant d'aller nous coucher, il reste un petit détail à régler : votre apparence. »

« Pardon ? »

« Ne vous en faites pas, je ne ferai que quelques modifications superficielles. De cette manière, le lien entre vous et votre famille – vos parents étaient eux-mêmes élèves à Poudlard il n'y a pas trop longtemps – mais surtout, le lien entre vous et votre futur vous ne sera pas trop apparent. »

« Je vois… »

« Vous permettez, Miss ? »

Les yeux fixés sur la baguette du directeur, Amy hocha brièvement la tête. Un instant plus tard, elle dévisageait son nouveau visage dans le miroir conjuré par Dumbledore. Ce n'étaient effectivement que des changements mineurs, si on les considérait séparément. Ses cheveux raides étaient à présent plus sombre et ondulés, sa peau plus mate, ses yeux d'un bleu plus soutenu. En reculant un peu le miroir, la jeune fille constata que son nez semblait s'être allongé, de même que son visage. Ses sourcils étaient plus arqués et ses mains plus fines. Et elle avait des taches de rousseur. Sidérée, elle leva les yeux vers Dumbledore.

« Vous êtes sûr que je ne suis plus reconnaissable, Monsieur ? fit-elle d'une voix légèrement plus grave qu'auparavant. »

« Pas immédiatement du moins. Le plus gros risque vient de votre maintien. C'est là qu'apparaît clairement que vous êtes la fille de Claire Millar. Elle a quitté Poudlard il y a plus de sept ans maintenant, il n'est donc pas évident que les professeurs l'ayant connue fassent immédiatement le rapprochement. Je vous conseille cependant de vous montrer prudente. »

De nouveau, Amy hocha.

« Bien, cela étant dit, Morphée nous appelle, il me semble. »

Et d'un mouvement décidé, le vieil homme se leva et fit signe à Amy et Remus de le suivre. Quelques minutes plus tard, le petit groupe s'arrêta devant le portrait d'une fileuse.

« Bonsoir Magde. Pourrais-je avoir recours à tes services pour un instant seulement ? Cette jeune fille souhaiterait utiliser la Chambre d'Amy… »

Au coup d'œil interrogateur de la jeune fille, il se reprit rapidement.

« Je vous demande pardon, la chambre d'ami qui se trouve derrière votre portrait. »

« Mot de passe, lança la vieille femme, sans lever les yeux de son ouvrage. »

« Si mes souvenirs sont bons, le dernier invité avait porté son choix sur 'Mouche' pour une raison quelconque… »

« Quel sera le nouveau mot de passe ? »

« Miss McGrath, je vous en prie… »

Amy considéra un instant le tableau qui cachait l'entrée de la chambre.

« Candélabre, annonça-t-elle après un instant d'hésitation. »

« Parfait. Il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne nuit et à demain, Miss McGrath. Remus, je compte sur votre discrétion… »

« Oui, Monsieur. Bonne nuit. A bientôt Amy ! »

Et Amy se retrouva seule devant le tableau. Elle tira légèrement sur le cadre afin de révéler l'entrée de sa chambre. Sa fatigue eut rapidement raison des dizaines de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle remarqua à peine la première pièce qu'elle traversa. La première porte qu'elle trouva donnait sur une petite salle de bain, et elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en se voyant dans le miroir. Elle eut plus de succès avec la deuxième porte, derrière laquelle se trouvait un lit douillet, recouvert d'un édredon on ne peut plus accueillant. Sans attendre, Amy s'effondra dedans et s'endormit immédiatement.

...

_A/N : Chers lecteurs, soyez les bienvenues dans ma toute nouvelle histoire ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura plu ! Petite précision avant de vous laisser – ceci est un récit qui se divisera en deux ou trois 'livres'. Je sais combien il est frustrant de lire des histoires sans fin et je n'ai décidé de commencer à mettre mes premiers chapitres sur que parce que je suis (presque) certaine d'arriver à mener mon projet à bout._

_En attendant d'y arriver, conseils, opinions et compliments sont les bienvenus (si vous avez des critiques négatives, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part aussi, tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus et m'aideront, j'espère, à progresser dans mon écriture.)_

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce chapitre !_


	2. The McShane Identity

_Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter et les personnages inventés par JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent (évidemment) pas. Je me contente simplement de rajouter quelques uns de mes propres ingrédients à sa délicieuse soupe._

**Chapitre 2**

**The McShane Identity.**

**…**

_Amy cherchait désespérément la sortie de ce fichu appartement. Elle ne se souvenait plus par où elle était rentrée. Elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte de l'étrange placard qu'elle venait d'ouvrir – une longue salle, entièrement carrelée de blanc avec une machine à laver tout au fond – lorsque soudain elle s'arrêta. La famille était de retour. Sans réfléchir, elle rouvrit le placard et se faufila dedans à quatre pattes pour éviter de se cogner la tête. Par un trou dans la porte, elle pouvait distinguer la mère et la fille de la famille qui s'activaient dans la salle de bain. Mais quelqu'un la déconcentrait, tirait avec insistance sur sa manche._

« _Miss Amy_… Miss Amy… ? »

Le placard blanc et la salle de bain s'évanouirent graduellement lorsque Amy ouvrit prudemment un œil.

« Miss Amy ? insista la voix. »

Un regard à la pièce qu'elle occupait apprit à Amy que, si l'histoire du placard était un rêve, les événements de la nuit dernière étaient en revanche bien réels. Un flot de terreur lui noua l'estomac et elle dut se forcer à respirer calmement pour éviter de paniquer.

« Miss Amy ! »

Un elfe de maison se tenait à côté de son lit. Lorsqu'elle se redressa, il recula d'un pas et fit une petite révérence.

« Miss Amy, Monsieur le directeur dit que Miss Amy doit être prête à partir à 9h30. Chubby s'est dit qu'il devait réveiller Miss Amy pour qu'elle soit prête. »

« Merci Chubby, dit Amy en se frottant les yeux. Il est quelle heure ? »

« 8h30, Miss. Chubby a posé les nouveaux habits de Miss Amy dans le salon, Miss. Avec le petit déjeuner, Miss. »

« Merci beaucoup. Je vais aller voir ça tout de suite. »

Avec difficulté, Amy s'extirpa des draps qui s'étaient enroulés autour de ses jambes. A en juger par l'état du lit, elle avait passé une nuit agitée. Il lui fallut s'asseoir un instant sur le bord du lit avant d'avoir suffisamment rassemblé son courage pour faire face à la réalité. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour cinq minutes de conversation avec Aurélie ? Peut-être que si elle la trouvait dans cette époque, elle pourrait, du haut de ses deux ans, lui donner les conseils dont elle avait besoin? Cette pensée eut l'avantage de distraire Amy de ses considérations moroses et, enfin, après quelques minutes de lutte acharnée, elle parvint à ravaler les larmes qu'elle avait senti monter. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de flancher – si elle commençait comme ça, elle n'allait pas survivre la journée… Avec une détermination renouvelée, elle quitta sa chambre.

Elle trouva les habits promis par Dumbledore soigneusement pliés sur la table basse du salon, à côté d'une théière fumante et ce qui promettait d'être un bon petit-déjeuner. Malgré tous ses efforts, Amy ne put que grignoter une tranche de toast avec un peu de confiture à grand renfort de thé. Contre toute attente, elle se sentit cependant légèrement ragaillardie par la nourriture et se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas un peu plus assuré.

Se voir dans le miroir n'était déjà pas une expérience agréable en temps normal, mais frôler la crise cardiaque à chaque regard qu'elle jetait à son reflet n'était en rien une amélioration apportée à cet état des choses. Et les vêtements choisis par Dumbledore n'étaient pas pour arranger la situation : une robe, un peu trop petite pour elle, qui avait dû être passée de mode depuis au moins les années d'avant-guerre – et elle ne pensait pas à la Première Guerre contre Voldemort, mais bien à la première Guerre Mondiale. Une paire de longues chaussettes bleu marine. Des mocassins noirs qui, pour le coup, étaient trop grands. Un long gilet difforme. Amy se sentait comme un clown, affublée d'un visage qui n'était pas le sien et d'habits ridicules. Cette réflexion eut néanmoins l'avantage de la faire sourire. Que dirait sa mère si elle la voyait ainsi ? D'un coup de baguette, elle ajusta les vêtements à sa taille et, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle laissa derrière elle miroir embué et serviette humide.

Confortablement installé sur un des fauteuils du salon, Dumbledore fredonnait en touillant son thé.

« Ah, Miss McGrath ! Bonjour. Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit ? »

« Oui, merci Monsieur, répondit Amy poliment. »

« Parfait – et je vois que vous avez trouvé les vêtements que j'ai fait mettre à votre disposition. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé ? Bien. Avant que vous n'alliez au Chemin de Traverse, je souhaiterais savoir quels cours vous désirez suivre. »

« Les mêmes que ce que je suivais à mon époque je suppose... »

« Et lesquels étaient-ce ? »

« Histoire de la Magie, Etude des Moldus, Arithmancie… commença Amy en comptant sur ses doigts. Sortilèges, Métamorphoses et Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

« Pardonnez-moi la question, Miss, mais les cours d'Histoire n'étant pas très populaires ici… cette matière est-elle obligatoire à votre époque ? »

« Non, mais j'ai toujours aimé essayer de comprendre à quoi pouvait ressembler la vie dans le passé. Je suppose que, d'un côté, ce qui m'arrive en ce moment est un peu une sorte de miracle qui me permet de le vivre moi-même, ajouta-t-elle. »

Elle partit d'un petit rire un rien hystérique et s'arrêta précipitamment. Dumbledore ne semblait rien avoir remarqué et continuait à couver sa tasse de thé d'un regard tranquille.

« Peut-être plus que vous ne le pensez, Miss McGrath, reprit-il finalement. Mais seul le temps pourra le dire. »

« Je suppose que professeur Binns est déjà en charge du cours d'Histoire ? »

« Effectivement, répondit-il avec un sourire devant son air abattu. »

« Je ne sais pas si je parviendrai à… tirer le plein bénéfice de l'enseignement du professeur Binns sans mes camarades. Notre année était un peu spéciale : je faisais partie des quatre personnes ayant choisi l'option Histoire de la Magie pour les ASPIC. Katie et Ophélia, deux élèves de Serdaigle, Camilla de Serpentard et moi sommes parvenues à mettre sur pied un système d'exposés qui nous a permis d'approfondir les sujets qui nous passionnaient plus particulièrement et, en quelque sorte, de remplacer Binns – le professeur Binns, pardon. Mais sans elles, je ne suis pas sûre que ça vaille le coup… »

Amy ne put échapper à la vague de tristesse qui la saisit brusquement. Une année sans cours d'Histoire, sans exposés passionnants… une année sans ses amies… Elle dût battre assidûment des paupières pour ravaler les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Après une pause, Dumbledore reprit :

« Bien, alors cela nous fait cinq ASPIC, sans – »

« Excusez-moi, Monsieur, j'aurais une question à vous poser… c'est à propos des cours de Potions. La raison pour laquelle je ne passe pas d'ASPIC en cette matière est que je n'ai pas eu une note suffisante pour pouvoir poursuivre cette matière au-delà de ma 5e année. Et je voudrais savoir si… »

« – si le professeur ici exige un niveau aussi élevé que celui qui enseigne à votre époque ? »

« Euh, oui. Je veux dire, c'est toujours utile de savoir préparer une potion correctement. Je n'ai jamais vraiment eu de problème avec le côté pratique en fait, mais la théorie des potions n'est pas mon fort… »

« Je pense que le professeur Slughorn s'en accommodera très bien. Certes, il apprécie que ses élèves fassent preuve d'une certaine rigueur scientifique dans leurs raisonnements et soient capables de comprendre ce qu'ils font, mais il considère que, dans la pratique de l'art des Potions, le plus important est de parvenir à fabriquer la potion. Maintenant s'il s'agit d'inventer de nouvelles potions, je ne doute pas que son opinion s'en trouvera modifiée, mais ce n'est pas ce vers quoi vous souhaitez vous tourner, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, pas trop… Vous pensez que je pourrais passer un ASPIC en Potions alors ? Enfin, je veux dire, si je parviens à rattraper ce qui a été fait en 6e année – et à réussir la partie théorique de l'examen final – et que je suis encore là pour passer l'examen… »

« Effectivement Miss McGrath. Bien, je pense que nous sommes fixés sur votre curriculum. Voici - »

Quelques coups frappés à la porte interrompirent le directeur. Intriguée, Amy se leva pour ouvrir. Un instant plus tard, Remus prenait place sur le canapé à côté d'elle.

« Bonjour Remus, comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, merci Monsieur. Et vous même ? »

« Très bien, je vous remercie. Que puis-je faire pour vous, jeune homme ? »

« C'est-à-dire que… commença-t-il en jetant un regard à Amy. Je me demandais si Amy n'aurait pas voulu un peu de compagnie au cours de sa première sortie dans notre – époque… ? »

« C'est une offre pleine de délicatesse, M. Lupin. J'allais justement faire appel à vos services, mais pour les trajets entre Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard uniquement, à moins que Miss McGrath ne sollicite expressément votre présence pendant ses achats. »

Cette offre laissa Amy à la fois touchée et intimidée, si bien qu'elle ne put immédiatement donner de réponse à l'interrogation indirecte du directeur. Elle dévisagea un moment Remus, qui lui lança un petit sourire d'encouragement, puis retrouva brusquement l'usage de la parole.

« Merci Remus, mais tu dois avoir mieux à faire que de m'accompagner dans ma folle journée de shopping… »

« Si c'est ce qui t'inquiète… fit-il avec un geste désinvolte de la main. »

« T'en fais pas, je pense que je pourrais me débrouiller. Mais ça me ferait plaisir que tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard ! »

Amy espérait qu'elle était parvenue à faire comprendre à Remus qu'elle était reconnaissante pour son offre. Elle était cependant étrangement réticente à l'accepter.

« Cela étant dit, voici la liste des livres et du matériel scolaire dont vous aurez besoin… poursuivit Dumbledore. »

…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Amy et Remus traversaient le parc de Poudlard, courbés contre le vent froid qui s'engouffrait dans leurs habits.

« Alors… commença la jeune fille. Tu passes quoi comme ASPIC ? »

Ce n'était pas sa remarque la plus brillante, mais Amy était contente d'être parvenue à rompre le silence gêné qui s'était installé entre elle et Remus depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la Chambre d'Amy. Son compagnon était visiblement aussi soulagé de voir qu'ils avaient trouvé un sujet de conversation relativement neutre. Elle écouta avec amusement ses descriptions des cours qu'ils avaient en commun et des professeurs.

« Flitwick et McGonagall enseignent toujours à mon époque. Je ne vais pas être trop dépaysée, je sens. »

Remus lui lança un grand sourire d'encouragement.

« On va espérer… Et puis, je suis sûr que tu t'adapteras très bien. Si t'as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir – on est un petit groupe de 7e année, à Gryffondor, par rapport aux autres maisons, alors on essaye de se serrer un peu les coudes… Surtout par les temps qui courent… »

Amy releva la tête à ce dernier commentaire, espérant que Remus allait poursuivre. Mais il se contenta de hocher la tête tristement.

« Avec mes amis, on passe beaucoup de temps dans la Salle Commune, tu nous repèreras facilement. Et sinon, demande à n'importe qui de t'indiquer où sont James Potter et Sirius Black – tout le monde sait qui ils sont et la plupart des gens sont, je sais pas trop comment, au courant du moindre de leurs faits et gestes… »

Parce qu'il avait la tête baissée, Remus ne remarqua pas le changement d'attitude d'Amy, qui profita de cet instant de répit pour surmonter le choc initial que lui avait causé ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Jamais elle n'avait entendu le nom de Sirius Black prononcé avec tant de respect et d'affection. Non, jusque là, et surtout depuis son évasion l'été avant sa 7e année, Amy ne le connaissait que murmuré ou proféré avec haine et dégoût.

« Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix incertaine. »

Si Remus perçu son hésitation, il n'en laissa rien paraître.

« James et Sirius. Tu les rencontreras bientôt, t'inquiète, fit-il avec un petit rire. Il y a aussi Lily – Lily Evans – c'est la Préfète-en-Chef, elle est aussi à Gryffondor. »

Semblant soudain se rendre compte qu'il ne lui avait, en somme, pas posé la question, il demanda prudemment :

« T'étais bien à Gryffondor, avant, non ? »

« Je… j'étais une Gryffondor chez moi, oui. »

« C'est une bonne idée de dire 'chez moi' au lieu de 'à mon époque'. »

Amy laissa passer un instant de silence, ne sachant pas exactement comment répondre à cette remarque.

« Et… ce sont des amis à toi ? »

« James et Sirius ? Ce sont deux de mes meilleurs amis, oui, répondit-il sobrement. Peter, eux et moi, on forme le contingent masculin des 7e année Gryffondor. »

« Et il y a qui comme filles en 7e année ? A part Lily P-Evans, je veux dire ? »

Maudite langue qui persistait à fourcher lorsqu'elle relâchait un instant son attention !

« Jamie, Jo et Annabelle passent pratiquement tout leur temps ensemble, mais je crois qu'elles s'entendent plutôt bien avec Lily. Et jusqu'à Noël dernier, il y avait une cinquième fille, Carry Proud, mais sa famille a déménagé aux Etats-Unis pour des raisons de sécurité. Voilà les Gryffondor. »

« Des raisons de sécurités ? »

« Voldemort. »

Amy tressaillit.

« Depuis quand ? »

Les livres qu'elle avait consultés sur le sujet se montraient particulièrement vague sur la période de la Première Guerre qui précédait l'affrontement ouvert. Il était difficile de déterminer à quel point la population était consciente de ce qui se passait, si elle en était affectée et quelle était sa réaction.

« Difficile à dire… Il s'est débrouillé pour s'infiltrer un peu partout petit à petit et pour rallier ses fidèles sans trop attirer l'attention sur lui. Mais les personnes qui suivent les choses avec un peu plus d'attention se doutent qu'il se passe quelque chose de pas très net. Mais il n'y aucun moyen de savoir ce qui se passe réellement. La famille de Carry est l'une des rares à avoir pris les devants, la plupart des gens préfèrent faire comme si de rien n'était. Tu as dû en entendre parler, non ? »

« Pas vraiment en fait. La Pre – c'est un sujet un peu tabou et peu de gens sont enclins à témoigner. On ne sait pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé du coup, comment Tu-Sais-Qui est arrivé au pouvoir et tout… »

« Tu-Sais-Qui ? »

« Plus personne ne prononce son nom chez moi. »

« Voldemort tu veux dire ? Pourquoi ? Il a ensorcelé son nom ? »

« Je sais pas trop. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question… Je suppose que c'est une sorte de superstition, comme si prononcer son nom pouvait le faire revenir d'un moment à l'autre… »

« Revenir ? Tu veux dire que - »

Amy se serait volontiers donné un grand coup sur la tête si cela lui avait permis de retirer les mots qui venaient de lui échapper.

« Euh… je… on oublie ça, tu veux ? »

Ils avaient arrêté de marcher suite à la révélation stupéfiante de la jeune fille et se fixaient à présent avec un air de défit.

« Bref, continua brusquement Amy en reprenant son chemin. Tout ça pour dire que tout le monde dit 'Tu-Sais-Qui' chez moi. Les gens ne font pas ça ici ? »

« Non – enfin, les gens qui connaissent son nom l'appellent Voldemort, je veux dire. Il y a plein de personnes à qui c'est passé complètement par-dessus la tête. Ils savent même pas qu'il existe… mais les autres disent 'Voldemort'. C'est étrange d'avoir peur d'un nom… conclut Remus plus doucement, comme pour diminuer le reproche que sous-entendait ses paroles. »

« Ne juge pas sans savoir, répliqua Amy en haussant les épaules. C'est presque entré dans la langue maintenant, plus personne ne réfléchit avant de dire 'Tu-Sais-Qui', c'est un automatisme… »

« Mais est-ce que tu te sentirais capable de dire 'Voldemort', toi ? »

Un silence inconfortable suivit cette question.

« Tu veux que je l'appelle par son nom ? Pour quoi faire ? »

« Tu te rends compte que ça risque de paraître suspect si tu dis tout le temps 'Tu-Sais-Qui' au lieu de Voldemort, précisa Remus sans insister d'avantage. »

« Je suppose que oui… »

'…mais j'ai pas vraiment envie d'essayer maintenant, conclut Amy mentalement.'

« Tu connais un peu Londres ? poursuivit Remus sans lui laisser le temps de s'appesantir d'avantage sur la question. »

« J'y habitais quand j'étais petite et j'y retourne de temps en temps parce que la plupart de ma famille vit là-bas ou dans la banlieue. »

« Et tu as déménagé où ? »

« J'habite à Paris depuis que j'ai sept ans. »

« La classe dis donc, passer comme ça d'une capitale à l'autre… »

Amy répondit par un petit haussement d'épaule gêné. Pour elle, sa situation n'avait rien de particulier. Elle était si jeune quand ils avaient déménagé à cause du travail de son père qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé de question. A son arrivée à Poudlard, elle avait dû faire face à la curiosité parfois un peu excessive de certains de ses camarades, mais cela s'était vite apaisé et elle ne s'en était plus soucié depuis. Peu enclin à parler de sa famille maintenant qu'elle était hors d'atteinte, Amy demanda :

« Et toi alors, tu viens d'où ? »

« Quand j'étais petit, on habitait dans le sud, pas loin de Brighton. Maintenant mes parents passent la plupart de leur temps dans une petite maison au milieu de nulle part, au fin fond du Yorkshire… Un coin très sympathique si tu aimes la lande et les accents bizarres. »

« J'ai une amie qui a de la famille là-bas. J'avais bien aimé quand j'y étais allé. La maison de son grand-père est près de Leeds… Ils s'y plaisent, tes parents ? »

« Oui – enfin, surtout mon père. Il dit que ça lui permet de se reposer un peu après son travail. »

« Ah bon, il fait quoi ? »

« Il travaille dans au Ministère, dans le département de Régulation des Créatures Magiques… »

« Effectivement, ça doit pas être tout repos. »

« Non, pas vraiment. Surtout ces dernières années… »

Ils parcoururent ainsi le chemin jusqu'aux Trois Balais, bavardant de tout (sauf Voldemort) et de rien. Il était onze heures passées lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin Pré-au-Lard. Avec la promesse qu'il repasserait la chercher aux alentours de quinze heures, Remus regarda Amy disparaître dans la cheminée et prit le chemin du retour dans le vent et le froid.

…

C'était très étrange, songea Amy en descendant le Chemin de Traverse en direction de la boutique de Mme Guipure, de se trouver dans un endroit qui était semblable à celui qu'elle connaissait mais en même temps tellement différent. Elle avait été trop occupée à absorber les changements qu'elle voyait partout pour avoir le temps de se pencher sur la question. On aurait pratiquement dit qu'elle avalait ce qu'elle voyait, tentant de tout fixer dans sa mémoire dans les moindres détails. Elle ferait le tri plus tard, ce soir, dans sa chambre à Poudlard. Elle tenterait de former une image cohérente du monde dans lequel elle se trouvait forcée de vivre désormais. Comme pour lui faire mieux sentir le poids de la différence, beaucoup d'endroits qui étaient de véritables mines de souvenirs pour elle n'étaient tout simplement pas là. Ses points de repère habituels, le petit café caché dans une rue perpendiculaire où Aurélie et elle avaient passées tellement d'après-midi d'été, leur magasin de bijoux préféré, l'Ecumoire – une librairie d'occasion dans laquelle son père aimait farfouiller durant des heures… tout cela n'existait pas encore. A leur place, il y avait une vieille échoppe où étaient exposée une multitude d'objets en bois et deux magasins de chaussures. Amy ne put s'empêcher d'entrer dans chacune de ces boutiques, mais la seule à lui apporter un certain réconfort fut celle du menuisier.

La pièce qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir remplie d'étagères vitrées débordant de bijoux était encombrée de toutes sortes d'objets, allant du guéridon au pied de lampe. Alors qu'elle détaillait le contenu d'un petit panier de bagues, la porte au fond du magasin s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un vieil homme barbu.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

« Bonjour. En fait, je regardais juste… »

« Mais je vous en prie. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas. »

Amy poursuivit sa ronde, s'arrêtant de temps à autre lorsque quelque chose attirait son regard. Elle jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux derniers meubles et décorations et s'apprêtait à sortir, lorsqu'un objet retint son attention. Il s'agissait d'une minuscule boîte au couvercle légèrement bombé. Elle était trop petite pour pouvoir contenir autre chose que deux ou trois bagues ou quelques paires de boucles d'oreille, mais Amy était fascinée par la manière dont le bois semblait retenir le moindre rayon de lumière qui l'atteignait.

« Ah, je vois que vous avez trouvé ma boîte à souvenirs ? »

La voix grave du marchant fit sursauter Amy.

« Boîte à souvenirs ? reprit Amy. »

« Oui, c'est ce à quoi je pensais quand je l'ai fabriquée. »

« C'est vous qui avez fait tout ce qu'il y a ici ? C'est fantastique ! »

« J'ai eu parfois besoin d'un peu d'aide, mais c'est principalement moi, oui, répondit l'homme, un éclat de rire dans la voix. C'est surtout au niveau de l'inspiration qu'il a fallu me prêter main forte : chaque pièce est unique. Chacune a sa propre signification, sa propre raison d'être. »

« Et cette boîte alors ? »

« La boîte à souvenirs… Je l'ai fabriquée il y a de nombreuses années à la suite d'un des plus beaux voyages de ma vie. J'étais encore tout jeune et je manquais d'expérience mais je sentais qu'avec ce morceau de bois que j'avais rapporté avec moi, je serais capable de faire quelque chose d'intéressant. Quand on fabrique une boîte ou tout autre objet, il est important de savoir quelle impression on veut laisser. Ca permet d'orienter la magie qui circule entre le créateur et l'ouvrage au moment de sa création, mais aussi la marque qu'elle laissera sur l'objet fini. Et pour cette boîte, là, c'est tout mon voyage que j'ai voulu mettre dedans, toutes les choses que j'avais vues, toutes les émotions que j'avais ressenties, toutes les personnes que j'avais rencontrées… bien entendu, c'était là une erreur de jeunesse. C'était trop, et la boîte ne pouvait pas en supporter autant. Si bien que ce qui était au départ un morceau de bois suffisamment grand pour faire une commode, s'est retrouvé être une petite boîte de rien du tout. »

« Vous voulez dire que la magie mange le bois ? Ou alors c'est ce que vous essayez de transmettre à travers votre objet qui a une influence sur sa taille finale ? »

« En quelque sorte. En gros, plus le sentiment est fort et plus le matériau primaire est réduit. La plupart des gens passent à côté de cette boîte sans la voir. Elle est trop petite, peu pratique, pas assez jolie pour servir de décoration… en apparence seulement. Ces gens ne savent pas ce qu'ils manquent. »

« Est-ce que vos objets ont un pouvoir spécial selon ce à quoi vous pensez lorsque vous les fabriquez ? »

« Ca n'est pas très clair : il est difficile de déterminer quelles seront les particularités de chaque objet. Cela dépend de tellement de facteurs – les sentiments qui ont été transmis lors de la fabrication, la qualité du bois, le propriétaire de l'objet… »

« Il n'y a donc pas moyen de savoir quels seront les pouvoirs de ce que vous créez… ça n'est pas un peu frustrant parfois ? »

« Il y a une si grande part d'imprévu dans le processus de création dans son ensemble qu'un peu d'incertitude en plus ou en moins ne fait pas grande différence. »

« En tout cas, j'aime beaucoup le résultat pour ce qui est de la boîte de souvenir. Le bois est vraiment magnifique. »

« N'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais bon, je crois que je vais devoir vous la laisser encore quelques temps… »

« C'est plutôt contrariant, ça. »

Amy jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'artisan. A son grand soulagement, le vieil homme avait un sourire aux lèvres et, malgré ses paroles, ne paraissait pas trop contrarié.

« Enfin, ça m'a fait plaisir de faire votre connaissance, Mademoiselle. Je serai ravi d'avoir l'occasion de poursuivre cette conversation. Les gens s'intéressent rarement à ce que sont réellement les objets qu'ils achètent… »

« Ce sera avec plaisir ! La prochaine fois que je serai dans le coin, je passerai vous voir sans faute. Merci, Monsieur. Au revoir ! »

Sur ces mots, Amy sortit de l'échoppe. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la lumière du jour paraissait presque aveuglante après la pénombre du magasin. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il lui restait une quarantaine de minutes avant son rendez-vous avec Remus. Il ne lui manquait plus que son uniforme.

…

La conversation sur le chemin du retour fut nettement plus animée et moins laborieuse qu'elle ne l'avait été à l'aller. Après un bref détour par sa chambre, Amy se retrouva, vêtue de neuf, dans le bureau du directeur pour la deuxième fois en vingt-quatre heures.

« Miss McGrath, Mr Lupin. Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. Je vois que votre après-midi a été productif. »

« Euh… oui. Il me reste un peu de sous… répondit Amy en lui tendant la bourse à présent quasiment vide. Merci beaucoup. »

« Je vous en prie. Si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour mettre au clair certains détails concernant votre séjour chez nous. D'une part votre nouvelle identité, ainsi que quelques clarifications sur votre curriculum. Ensuite, il nous faudrait régler votre souci de manque de ressources financières. Il faudrait que vous me donniez quelques uns de vos détails personnels afin que nous puissions les modifier. Tout d'abord votre date de naissance… »

« Le 1er octobre 1987. »

Dumbledore avait sorti ce qui ressemblait un formulaire d'inscription et remplissait dûment les cases correspondant au nom et au prénom. De là où elle était assise, Amy pouvait distinguer 'Amy McShane' sur le parchemin.

« Vous venez donc tout juste d'avoir dix-huit ans ? »

« Oui. »

« Voilà qui facilitera grandement la question des finances… Mais nous y reviendrons dans un moment. Votre nouvelle date de naissance est le 1er octobre 1972. Pour ce qui est du reste de votre nouvelle identité, vous vous nommez Amy McShane, fille de James McShane et Annie Cadwell, un cracmol et une moldue. Tous deux sont décédés à la suite d'un accident de voiture lorsque vous aviez sept ans. Depuis, vous vivez chez vos grands-parents, William et Caroline McShane, un sorcier et une moldue. Vous ne les avez rencontrés qu'après la mort de vos parents : ils ont émigré en Australie alors que vous n'étiez qu'un bébé. Vous habitiez dans un quartier moldu et c'est votre grand-père qui vous a appris la magie. Suite au décès de votre grand-père l'été dernier, votre grand-mère a décidé de rentrer en Angleterre afin d'aller vivre en Ecosse avec sa sœur, une veuve elle aussi. Ne pouvant continuer votre éducation elle-même, elle a pris la décision de vous envoyer à Poudlard afin que vous obteniez votre diplôme de fin d'études.

La raison pour laquelle vous arrivez en cours d'année est que la procédure de retour a été plus longue que prévu, il y a eu des délais dans l'acceptation de votre dossier pour Poudlard. »

Amy était un peu abasourdie.

« Et… euh… ce sont de vraies personnes, les McShane, ou est-ce qu'il s'agit d'une invention de votre part ? »

« Il s'agit de personnes ayant réellement existé, si ce n'est qu'Amélia, la fille de James et Annie, n'a jamais fait preuve d'aptitudes à faire de la magie et est décédée dans l'accident avec ses parents. »

Il fallut un instant à Amy pour saisir l'implication des paroles du directeur. Elle allait prendre la place d'une fillette morte à sept ans, dont Dumbledore avait imaginé la vie qu'elle aurait pu avoir si ce n'était pour l'accident de voiture. Glauque au possible. Mal à l'aise, Amy failli protester, mais Dumbledore ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« Il est plus prudent qu'il y ait un fond de vérité dans votre histoire, au cas où quelqu'un déciderait de se montrer trop curieux. »

Amy fut forcée de convenir que c'était en effet raisonnable. Elle ravala son malaise et demanda :

« Et il n'y a pas de risque qu'on se rende compte que je ne suis pas celle que je prétends être ? »

« Votre grand-père avait été lui-même éduqué par son propre père et n'avait donc pas étudié à Poudlard. Il s'est toujours tenu à l'écart du Monde de la sorcellerie, préférant vivre en Moldu et renoncer à la magie entièrement. Pour que vous puissiez parer à toute question sur votre passé et votre famille, je vous ai préparé un petit dossier sur la vie que vous avez menée. »

« Et pour ce qui est de l'accent ? Je n'ai pas du tout l'accent australien ? »

« Vous avez été élevée par vos grands-parents qui parlaient tous les deux avec l'accent anglais. Vous habitez ici depuis le début du mois de septembre, et vous avez eu le temps de vous réhabituer. »

« D'accord. »

« Vous avez d'autres questions ? Très bien. Remus, je vous ai préparé un dossier aussi, afin que vous puissiez aider Miss McShane en cas de besoin. Je vous conseille de faire attention à ce qu'il ne tombe pas dans les mains de n'importe qui, et je préfèrerais que vous me le rendiez une fois que vous avez l'impression d'en maîtriser le contenu. »

« Merci Monsieur. »

« Bien, à présent Miss McShane et moi avons à procéder à quelques tests pour estimer son niveau et permettre aux professeurs de déterminer si elle a bien sa place en 7e année. Je vous remercie beaucoup de votre aide, Mr Lupin. A bientôt. »

« Au revoir, Monsieur. »

En se levant pour partir, il fit un petit signe de la main à Amy qui semblait vouloir dire 'à plus tard'.

Commencèrent alors deux longues heures consacrées à des tests d'aptitudes dans toutes les matières. Visiblement satisfait, Dumbledore posa ses mains à plat sur son bureau et la regarda avec un petit sourire.

« Parfait Miss McShane. Passons à autre chose à présent. »

Amy retint avec peine un grognement. Même après six années en tant qu'élève à Poudlard, jamais elle n'avait eu à passer autant de temps avec le directeur – et, en toute sincérité, elle aurait préféré que cela soit toujours le cas. Dumbledore était une personne fatigante à la longue : en sa présence, il lui fallait toujours être extrêmement attentive au moindre de ses mots à moins de vouloir courir le risque de manquer les multiples insinuations dont il aimait à agrémenter ses paroles. Amy était épuisée.

« Je pense avoir trouvé une solution satisfaisante à votre souci financier. J'ai entendu dire que le patron des Trois Balais cherchait une nouvelle employée et j'ai pris la liberté de lui écrire moi-même pour vous recommander à lui. Il semblerait qu'il soit intéressé par votre candidature, malgré vos disponibilités limitées dues à votre statut d'élève. Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour une période d'essai de deux semaines pendant les vacances de la Toussaint. »

« Euh… merci beaucoup. »

Voilà qui était vite réglé. Amy se demanda un instant quelles ficelles Dumbledore avait dû faire jouer pour lui obtenir cette place dans un des pubs les plus en vue de Pré-au-Lard, elle, une parfaite inconnue sans aucune expérience dans le monde de la restauration.

« Ca me soulage d'un grand poids d'avoir trouvé une solution à ce problème, merci encore, Monsieur. »

« Mais je vous en prie, Miss McShane. »

« Et… pour ce qui est de ma présence ici… est-ce que vous savez ce qui m'est arrivé ? »

« Cela, Miss McShane, est un problème des plus ardus. Je ne suis pas plus avancé aujourd'hui que je ne l'étais hier. J'ai une idée de ce qui a pu vous arriver, mais tant que je n'aurais pas de preuves plus concrètes, je préfère ne pas vous en faire part. »

Amy hocha la tête. En réalité, elle aurait voulu entrer dans une colère noire et exiger une réponse de Dumbledore, peu importe combien improbable. Elle avait juste besoin de comprendre, d'être rassurée sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas coincée pour de bon dans cette époque qui n'était pas la sienne. Mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela. Elle se contenta de hocher sagement la tête et de maudire en son fort intérieur Dumbledore et son amour des secrets.

« Je crois qu'il est grand temps de prendre un peu de repos. Votre répartition aura lieu demain, le temps que je régularise votre dossier. En attendant, si vous le voulez bien, je vous demanderais de vous confiner dans vos quartiers. Un elfe de maison vous y apportera vos repas et le professeur McGonagall viendra vous chercher demain soir avant le dîner pour procéder à votre répartition. Après cela, vous serez libre de rejoindre vos camarades. »

La perspective d'avoir à subir une deuxième fois la torture de la répartition publique, et cela sans le confort d'un groupe de 1e année dans la même situation ne plaisait pas particulièrement à Amy.

« Bien, à moins que vous n'ayez des questions… »

« C'est-à-dire, j'aimerais bien pouvoir consulter quelques journaux pour avoir une idée de ce qui s'est passé ici au cours de ces dernières années… s'il vous plait, Monsieur, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment. »

« Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème. Je vais envoyer un message à Mme Pince immédiatement. Vous devriez les recevoir dans la soirée. »

« Merci beaucoup, Monsieur. Au revoir. »

« Passez une bonne soirée Miss McShane. A demain. »

Sur ces mots, Amy quitta avec un soulagement certain le bureau du directeur et regagna sa chambre sans encombre.

…

_A/N : Merci beaucoup pour les reviews encourageants, ça fait vraiment plaisir !_

_J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous a plu – si oui, dites-moi pourquoi que je continue comme ça. Si non, dites-moi pourquoi et ça m'aidera à progresser !_

_xx_


	3. Premières impressions du nouveau monde

_Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter et les personnages inventés par JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent (évidemment) pas. Je me contente simplement de rajouter quelques uns de mes propres ingrédients à sa délicieuse soupe._

**Chapitre 3**

**Premières impressions du nouveau monde.**

…

Amy attendait, assise sur son canapé, que le professeur McGonagall vienne la chercher pour la cérémonie de répartition. Elle avait revêtu son nouvel uniforme et plié ses habits dans une caisse calée dans un coin de la chambre. Ce que l'attente pouvait être pénible !

La veille, les journaux qu'elle avait demandés à Dumbledore étaient effectivement arrivés comme prévu, et elle avait passé la journée à les décortiquer et à mémoriser son nouveau passé. Elle ne parvenait pas encore à saisir sa situation pleinement. Cela ressemblait plus à un rêve, absurde mais réaliste malgré tout. Elle ne parvenait pas non plus à réagir normalement. Rien ne paraissait la toucher, et elle acceptait tout ce qu'on lui disait avec un hochement de tête, enregistrant l'information sans même la reconsidérer. Elle se sentait étrangement détachée, comme si ce n'était pas à elle que toutes ces choses arrivaient mais une autre personne, et qu'elle n'était que le témoin temporaire de la vie de cette autre fille de dix-huit ans nommée, à présent, Amy « McShane »…

Les seules personnes qu'elle avait vues depuis la veille étaient Dumbledore et Remus. Le directeur était passé dans la matinée pour vérifier que tout se passait comme elle le souhaitait, et pour l'informer qu'il avait trouvé une personne qui avait accepté de lui donner des cours de rattrapage en Duel, une discipline qu'elle n'avait jamais pratiquée mais qui était ici une matière obligatoire pour toutes années confondues. Elle devait avoir son premier cours le mardi même, et s'en suivraient des entraînements réguliers jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne un niveau suffisant pour suivre les cours de Duel avec les autres élèves de 7e année.

Remus était passé la voir juste après le déjeuner. Il n'avait pas pu rester longtemps, ses amis allaient se douter de quelque chose, d'autant plus qu'il avait déjà disparu la veille pendant toute une partie de la journée. Son excuse de courses urgentes à faire à Pré-au-Lard ne les avait pas convaincus et ils gardaient l'œil ouvert, persuadés qu'il leur cachait une relation amoureuse avec une élève de Serpentard ou quelque chose de tout aussi répréhensible. A chaque fois qu'il était là, Amy ne pouvait s'empêcher de le dévisager. Elle essayait de faire en sorte que ça ne soit pas trop évident, afin de ne pas paraître trop malpolie, mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Il était la personne qui, plus que qui que ça soit d'autre, lui faisait prendre conscience qu'elle était bien dans le passé. Dumbledore avait une sorte d'intemporalité qui faisait qu'il était semblable à la personne qu'elle avait laissée derrière elle. Mais Remus, qu'elle avait toujours connu comme un professeur attentionné et passionnant, était ici un jeune homme – à peine plus qu'un garçon à vrai dire – tout aussi attentionné que son futur lui était, mais tellement différent. C'était logique, bien entendu, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela fascinant de comparer les deux versions de Remus qu'il lui avait été donné de connaître. Cheveux bruns, yeux gris, calme, extrêmement gentil et prudent. Ces éléments n'avaient pas changé en quinze ans, à quelques rides et cheveux blancs près. En y repensant, elle ne s'était jamais demandé quel âge son professeur pouvait bien avoir. Il faisait partie des « jeunes » professeurs, mais elle aurait été bien incapable de lui donner un âge particulier : malgré son regard fatigué et ses cheveux prématurément blanchis, il était difficile de lui donner plus de trente-cinq ans. Et c'était cet homme-là, pour le moment un élève de 7e année, qui avait échappé à la surveillance vigilante de ses amis pour venir lui parler, pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'était plus dans son monde.

Un coup frappé à sa porte tira Amy de ses contemplations. Elle se leva, lissa sa jupe de la paume de sa main et rajusta sa robe sur ses épaules avant de se diriger, la tête haute, vers la sortie de sa chambre et le début de sa nouvelle vie.

…

« …faire bien attention. Enfin, Potter ! Un peu de tenue s'il vous plait ! »

Amy franchit la porte juste à temps pour voir un jeune homme s'écarter de la fille qui l'accompagnait. Elle eut besoin de toute sa maîtrise pour s'empêcher de les dévisager tous les deux, ignorant superbement le professeur McGonagall qui se trouvait un peu en retrait. James et Lily Potter. Lui, immense, les cheveux en bataille et des yeux étincelant derrière des lunettes ovales. Le portrait craché de son fils, si ce n'est que son visage avait quelque chose de plus ouvert. Elle, souriant chaleureusement derrière ses mèches rousses en désordre, lui tendit la main :

« Amy, c'est bien ça ? Moi, c'est Lily. Et voici le professeur McGonagall ! Avec James, on a insisté pour pouvoir l'accompagner et te rencontrer avant la répartition, histoire que tu aies déjà quelques repères… »

« Euh… merci, c'est gentil. »

Voyant son air confus, le professeur McGonagall jugea utile de prendre en main la conversation :

« Lily Evans et James Potter sont les Préfets-en-Chef, c'est-à-dire qu'ils sont responsables des autres Préfets de Poudlard et qu'il est de leur devoir de faire en sorte que les nouveaux élèves soient bien accueillis. »

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, commença James en serrant la main de Amy à son tour. Te laisse pas impressionner par l'enthousiasme débordant de Lily, on s'y fait à la longue – aïe – enfin, je veux dire, si tu as la moindre question sur la manière dont se passent les choses ici, n'hésite pas à venir nous voir ou à demander aux Préfets. »

Lily jeta à James un regard qui voulait clairement dire 'voilà qui est mieux'. Amy n'en revenait pas. James et Lily. En personne.

« Bien. Maintenant que les présentations ont été faites, dit le professeur d'un ton définitif, il est temps de se rendre à la Grande Salle. Les autres élèves vous attendent. »

Pas moyen d'y couper maintenant. Les portes de la Grande Salle se rapprochaient et Amy pouvait distinguer les derniers mots du discours de Dumbledore et l'agitation des élèves. Elle respira un grand coup et se redressa. Lily lui serra brièvement la main avant de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle avec James et de trouver sa place à la table des Gryffondor.

« Ah, Miss McShane ! Entrez, je vous en prie ! »

Ce n'est que la petite poussée de McGonagall qui rappela à Amy que Dumbledore s'adressait bien à elle. Elle avait vraiment du mal à s'y faire, à ce nom… Regardant droit devant elle, elle se dirigea vers le tabouret et posa le chapeau sur sa tête, suivant les instructions de Dumbledore.

« Alors, c'est pour toi qu'on me dérange en plein milieu de l'année scolaire ? fit le chapeau d'une voix intriguée. Voyons cela un peu – ah, tu as déjà été répartie ? A Gryffondor, dis-tu ? Mais pourtant tu es clairement destinée à Serdaigle… Ah, je t'ai déjà dit ça, la dernière fois ? Et pourtant je t'ai envoyé à Gryffondor… Je suppose que je devais avoir mes raisons. Cela te convient, Gryffondor ? Je ne demande pas l'avis des élèves d'habitude, mais j'estime que tu es assez grande pour savoir ce qui est bon pour toi. Ce sera donc… GRYFFONDOR ! »

Amy ouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers la table qui applaudissait le plus fort, prenant bien soin d'avoir l'air un petit peu désorientée. Avec soulagement, elle s'installa à côté de Lily, et tenta de mémoriser tous les visages et les noms qui allaient avec, certains totalement nouveaux, d'autres vaguement familiers. Remus, assis en face d'elle, lui adressa un sourire complice, mais Amy était trop occupée à tenter de camoufler son expression de reconnaissance quand un nom connu surgissait – 'Théophile Millar ? _Oncle Théo ?_ J'avais toujours cru qu'il avait été à Serdaigle' – mais la tâche lui fut rendue plus ardue lorsque commencèrent les présentations du cercle d'amis de James et Lily.

Peter Pettigrew, ce héros que vénéreraient les générations futures, le seul véritable ami de James et Lily qui avait voulu les venger – sans y parvenir, hélas ! Peter, donc, se révéla être un garçon avec un visage poupin et de petits yeux constamment écarquillés. Il adressa à Amy un sourire désarmant d'innocence tout en lui serrant mollement la main.

« Remus Lupin, enchanté ! » - une main ferme et chaude. « Amy McGr - Shane, ravie de faire ta connaissance ! » - un regard amusé.

Et enfin, Sirius Black. Il était assis à côté de James, un peu en retrait et était plongé dans une conversation animée avec un groupe de Gryffondor hilares. Lorsque ce fut son tour de se présenter, il se pencha légèrement par-dessus la table et Amy put enfin voir son visage. La première réflexion qu'elle se fit, était qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de personne aussi séduisante de sa vie. Ses yeux noirs la dévisagèrent pendant un instant, il lui serra à peine la main et s'en retourna rapidement à son dîner et à son auditoire. Amy resta un instant décontenancée. C'était lui, le meurtrier dément qu'on pouvait voir secouer les barreaux de sa cellule en hurlant sur toutes les affiches du ministère ? Elle ne parvenait pas à faire correspondre l'image des photos à ce visage encadré de cheveux sombres, composé certes, mais affable, aux mâchoires bien dessinées, à la bouche sensible… A sa grande surprise, Amy s'était sentie presque vexée du coup d'œil désintéressé qu'il lui avait jeté. C'était comme s'il ne l'avait pas jugée digne de son attention, et pourtant, elle avait perçu comme une certaine défiance, de la suspicion.

Sirius avait déjà depuis longtemps tourné son attention vers ses compagnons de table et James s'était à présent joint à leur conversation. Amy eut toutes les peines du monde à détacher ses yeux de la scène étrange qu'ils formaient, James et Sirius mimant ensemble les passages clef de l'histoire qu'ils racontaient, Remus et Peter qui riaient avec eux et Lily qui commentait l'action à voix basse pour le bénéfice d'Amy. Plus encore que lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait atterri dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien, Amy avait l'impression de rêver : ce qu'elle avait devant ses yeux, à la table des Gryffondor, ça n'était pas de la magie. Il n'y avait pas d'explication rationnelle au fait que ce groupe si uni allait tant se diviser qu'il en résulterait la mort de trois d'entre eux, l'emprisonnement d'un quatrième et la semi disparition du dernier membre de la bande. C'était simplement humain, et c'était cela qui le rendait si difficile à comprendre.

Amy fut cependant forcée de remettre ces réflexions à plus tard lorsque commença l'interrogatoire en règle qu'on réserve toujours à un nouveau venu : tu viens d'où ? C'était comment là-bas ? Comment ça se fait que tu arrives comme ça en cours d'année ? Elle avait besoin de toute son attention pour répondre à ces questions de manière juste et convaincante. Malgré le temps qu'elle avait passé à apprendre les notes de Dumbledore par cœur, il lui avait fallu inventer de petites anecdotes pour pimenter le tout, mettre l'émotion qu'il fallait en les disant, tâcher de se souvenir de ce que lui avaient raconté ses cousins d'Australie – les enfants de l'oncle Théo justement.

C'est donc une Amy épuisée qui s'apprêtait à regagner son dortoir lorsqu'elle se souvint juste à temps qu'elle n'était pas supposée savoir où il se trouvait.

« Ah, Amy, si je te montrais les salles de cours avant qu'on aille voir la Salle Commune et les dortoirs ? proposa Lily en prenant la jeune fille par le coude. »

« Dis, t'avais pas une réunion avec directeur, toi ? l'interrompit James. »

« Ah… ah oui, fit la jeune fille dépitée. »

« Je peux te remplacer si tu veux, intervint vivement Remus. »

« C'est vrai ? Merci Remus ! A plus tard Amy ! »

…

Tout en marchant d'une salle à l'autre, Amy soupira :

« Si c'est aussi épuisant que ça tous les jours je vais pas tenir longtemps… Faut que je me trouve de nouvelles histoires à raconter, je crois que j'ai épuisé mon stock, là. »

« Tu t'es bien débrouillée, je trouve. T'as pas eu l'air trop trop surprise ni choquée en voyant qui que ce soit. »

« Tu m'observais ? »

« Juste un petit peu du coin de l'œil. »

« C'est cela oui… »

« Nan, mais je t'assure ! Je trouve juste ça intéressant de voir tes réactions. »

« Bon, on va dire que je te crois. T'en as pensé quoi de mes anecdotes ? Elles paraissaient vraies ? »

« Oui, oui, je crois. Mais maintenant, faut juste que t'évites de tout mélanger, histoire que ça reste plausible. »

« Je les ai notées. J'ai déjà tout rendu à Dumbledore mais je pense que je vais me faire des petites sessions de révision chaque semaine ou quelque chose du genre. »

« T'en fais pas trop. Tu sais, la curiosité des gens va diminuer avec le temps, et puis à force de répéter les mêmes histoires, ça finira bien par rentrer. »

« Je suppose, oui. D'ailleurs, c'est une bonne chose que tu me fasses visiter les lieux maintenant, comme ça au moins j'aurais une excuse valable si je ne me perds pas trop. »

« De toute façon, je suis sûr que Lily ne va pas te lâcher d'une semelle – au début en tout cas. »

« Oui, elle a l'air de prendre son rôle de Préfète-en-Chef très au sérieux ! Elle a tout fait pour me mettre à l'aise pendant le repas et tout. »

« Tu sais, elle est tout le temps comme ça. C'est une des personnes les plus gentilles que je connaisse. Elle est toujours en train de se mettre en quatre pour tout le monde. Y avait que James qui n'avait pas le droit à sa dose de gentillesse – enfin, jusqu'à l'année dernière en tout cas. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ben, avant de devenir inséparables, Lily et James étaient… comment dire… Ils semblaient irrémédiablement opposés. Y a eu quelques disputes légendaires, comme la fois où Lily a transformé James en cactus. »

« En cactus ? se récria Amy, estomaquée. »

« En fait, je me souviens plus très bien comment ça avait commencé. C'était peut-être la fois où James avait jeté un sort de recoloration aux cheveux de Lily. Un sort sensé durer une semaine entière… Alors Lily a fait en sorte que James se retrouve avec une barbe aussi longtemps que durerait le sortilège sur ses cheveux. Alors James et Sirius ont ensorcelé des bonshommes en papier pour qu'ils suivent Lily partout en chantant – c'était le premier samedi des vacances de Noël de quatrième année. Au bout de deux heures, Lily n'était pas parvenue à s'en débarrasser du coup elle a décidé d'aller voir McGonagall. Mais pas avant d'avoir transformé James et Sirius en plante. Elle a voulu les changer en plantes à pustules mais ça a seulement marché pour Sirius. James s'est retrouvé changé en beau cactus, plein de fleurs – ça a mis Lily dans une rage folle, t'imagines même pas ! »

« Je peux comprendre, oui, fit Amy en rigolant. Ca pour le coup, c'était trahir ses sentiments ! Vous les avez gardés en plantes ? »

« Bah, le reste de la Salle Commune était content d'avoir un peu de tranquillité, alors on les a posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre et on les a un peu arrosé. Finalement on a décidé qu'ils avaient passé suffisamment de temps à végéter, alors on leur a rendu leur aspect normal. Sirius en pouvait plus – rien qu'en plante, il s'agitait dans tous les sens et faisait éclater ses pustules à tout bout de champ, alors en humain, t'imagines ce que ça donne. Il grimpait limite aux murs, expliqua Remus en gesticulant comme pour donner plus de poids à son histoire. Je crois qu'il avait jamais passé autant de temps immobile… »

« Et James ? »

« Il était tout fier et n'a pas arrêté de répéter à Lily qu'elle n'avait même pas été capable de le changer en plante moche '_parce qu'elle était amoureuseuh !_' »

« Forcément – c'est bien les garçons ça… »

« Bon, Lily n'a pas apprécié du tout. Elle a transformé James en puce… on est pas arrivé à le retrouver. Heureusement que le sort avait été juste prévu pour tenir trois heures. Qu'est-ce qu'il était vexé ! »

Amy ricana.

« C'en est resté là pour cette fois, poursuivit Remus. James était trop occupé à bouder et Lily et son amie Carry – celle qui est partie à la fin de l'année dernière – avaient découvert je sais pas trop quel livre plein de formules qui les avait tenues occupées pendant tout le reste des vacances. Le truc c'est que petit à petit les choses se sont envenimées : ils peuvent tous les deux être extrêmement arrogants, et ils aiment avoir le dernier mot. Ca a failli mal tourner parce qu'au lieu d'échanger juste des sorts, ils ont commencé à jouer sur les points faibles de l'autre, sur les sentiments et tout. Du coup, à chaque fois que James sortait d'une dispute, il était déprimé – il s'en voulait d'avoir blessé Lily, et il était frustré que Lily rejette tous les efforts qu'il avait faits pour se rapprocher d'elle et pour agir de manière plus mature et tout. Elle arrivait pas à accepter de voir qu'il avait changé… »

« Ca a dû être difficile… d'autant plus que Lily devait interpréter tout ce qu'il faisait comme part d'un grand plan pour la blesser… »

« C'est un peu ça, oui. Mais bon, à la fin de notre cinquième année, il s'est passé des choses qui ont permis à Lily de se rendre compte que James avait réellement changé, et c'est là que tout a commencé – enfin je veux dire, que 'JamesetLily' est devenu un seul mot. »

« Eh bah, comme quoi avec un peu – beaucoup – de patience, on peut arriver à tout ! Donc ça va faire deux ans qu'ils sont ens – »

« Oy, Peter ! »

La personne qui venait d'apparaître au fond du couloir qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter se retourna à l'appel de Remus.

« Remus, ça va ? dit Peter en se dirigeant vers eux. »

« On vient tout juste de finir notre tour des salles de classes. Et toi ? »

« Je vais aller chatouiller la poire un petit peu avant de continuer à travailler, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose ? »

« Non, merci, ça va. J'ai fait le plein hier. Bon ap', fit Remus en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Peter. »

« Ok, à plus ! »

« Il va aux cuisines, expliqua Remus à voix basse à Amy tout en se dirigeant vers le tableau qui cachait l'entrée de la Salle Commune. Il faut chatouiller la poire d'une toile qui représente une nature morte pour y arriver – je te montrerai un jour. _Mare nostrum_, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de la Grosse Dame. »

Le tableau pivota et Amy grimpa dans l'ouverture. La Salle Commune paraissait au premier abord inchangée. Elle contenait toujours les mêmes chaises, les mêmes tapisseries, les mêmes tables. Juste d'autres personnes que celles qu'Amy avait l'habitude de voir. L'ambiance aussi était différente, mais la jeune fille n'aurait pas pu déterminer ce qui lui donnait si distinctement l'impression d'être dans une autre époque. Il s'agissait d'une foule de petits détails – des coupes de cheveux dépassées, des habits démodés… Chassant cette étrange sensation d'un haussement d'épaule, elle fit quelques pas dans la salle. Remus avait rejoint James, Sirius et Lily à une petite table basse près de la cheminée qui occupait le coin gauche de la salle. Amy hésita un instant : elle aurait bien voulu les rejoindre, mais elle craignait d'être de trop. D'un autre côté, il aurait été impoli de ne pas remercier Remus d'avoir pris le temps de lui montrer les lieux, et puis, elle n'était pas supposée savoir où se trouvaient les dortoirs. Amy se dirigea donc vers la table qu'occupaient les Gryffondor 7e année.

« Erm, coucou… commença-t-elle maladroitement. Remus, je voulais juste te remercier pour la visite guidée. Et… »

« Ah, tiens, Amy, s'exclama Lily en se redressant. Dumbledore m'a demandé si je voulais bien t'expliquer où on en était dans les cours pour que tu sois pas trop perdue. Tiens, installe-toi là. »

La moitié de la table était occupée par un plateau d'échec. James et Sirius étaient tellement concentrés sur leur jeu qu'ils avaient à peine levé les yeux lorsque Amy s'était approchée. Remus semblait avoir retrouvé son fauteuil et son livre et ne prêtait pas plus attention aux deux filles que ses amis. Amy s'installa donc à côté de Lily et prit dûment en note tout ce que la jeune fille lui disait.

Finalement, Lily ferma l'avant dernier cahier qu'elle avait ouvert sur la table :

« La dernière matière qu'on a en commun, c'est l'Etude des Moldus, non ? »

Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'Amy se rendit compte qu'elle allait avoir un problème. Plus encore que les techniques magiques, la technologie moldue avait énormément évolué ces dernières années. Les téléphones portables, les ipods, Internet, les DVDs… toutes ces choses qui allaient presque de soi à l'époque d'où venait Amy n'étaient pas encore des objets de la vie ordinaire ou n'avaient même pas encore été inventés.

« Mais tu dois connaître la plupart des choses dont je parle, non ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit que vous viviez comme des Moldus ? lui demanda Lily. »

« Si, si. Mais je me disais que les objets seraient peut-être un peu différents entre l'Australie et ici. Enfin, d'après ce que j'ai vu chez ma tante, c'est plus ou moins la même chose, mais quand même. Ils ont toutes les descriptions dans le livre, non ? »

« Le livre est surtout utile en ce qui concerne le côté culturel de la vie moldue – l'histoire, la littérature, la photographie entre autres. Il y a pas mal de descriptions de la vie quotidienne aussi – ils sont obligés de l'éditer très régulièrement, avec toutes les nouvelles inventions qu'il y a. Même moi je m'y perds parfois un peu quand je rentre à la maison pour les vacances, conclu Lily avec une pointe de regret dans la voix. »

« C'est sûr que c'est pas facile d'être à la pointe des deux mondes. »

« Mais tu sais, notre prof, le Dr Cassius, il est en contact avec l'équipe de recherche qui s'occupe de la combinaison des objets moldus et de la magie. Du coup, on a pas mal de prototypes qui marchent même dans Poudlard et on peut de temps en temps se servir d'un ordinateur ou regarder la télé – les infos ou des films, enfin, ça dépend des fois quoi. Et puis il nous fait écouter de la musique aussi. »

« Ah oui ? Trop bien ! Vous avez vu quoi comme films ? »

« Alors, le prof est un grand fan de _Star Wars_ du coup chaque année, on a droit à au moins un des films. Et puis pas mal d'autres trucs – je sais pas moi, t'as vu _Le Parrain _? »

Les deux filles oublièrent les cahiers de révisions pour le bénéfice d'une comparaison de leurs filmographies respectives – pré-1990, cela va sans dire. Quelques temps plus tard, alors que Lily et Amy étaient plongées dans un débat pour savoir si oui ou non, on devait considérer les dessins animés de Walt Disney comme des œuvres d'art reflétant l'esprit de leur temps, Remus se leva et annonça qu'il était fatigué. Amy constata que la Salle Commune s'était effectivement vidée. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Pendant un instant, elle avait pu oublier la bizarrerie de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait dans les méandres d'une conversation pseudo intellectuelle.

« Je vais pas tarder non plus, dit Amy en se tournant vers Lily. Merci pour ton aide ce soir, et aussi ça m'a fait très plaisir de discuter avec toi, faudrait qu'on remette ça un de ces soirs ! »

« Oui, c'était bien ! Bonne nuit alors, on se voit demain 'à l'aube' comme dirait Dr Cassius, pour un cours d'étude des moldus, hein ? Ah, et les dortoirs, c'est l'escalier à gauche, la porte tout en haut. Y a un lavabo dans la chambre et les douches sont au bout du couloir. »

« Merci ! Bonne nuit ! »

Amy adressa un signe de la main à James et Sirius avant de se diriger vers l'escalier. C'est avec soulagement qu'elle se glissa enfin sous les draps propres de son tout nouveau lit dans son tout nouveau dortoir. Elle avait survécu cette longue journée sans trop de gaffes !

…

_A/N : Voici le troisième chapitre. Comme pour les précédents, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu !_

_Un petit review ? Ca prend deux minutes et ça m'évite de me demander si vous lisez juste mon texte parce qu'il y a rien de mieux sur en ce moment… (D'ailleurs, si c'est réellement la raison pour laquelle vous lisez cette histoire, faites-le moi savoir aussi !)_

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ces quelques premiers chapitres !_

_xx_


	4. Le Professeur de Duel

_Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter et les personnages inventés par JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent (évidemment) pas. Je me contente simplement de rajouter quelques uns de mes propres ingrédients à sa délicieuse soupe._

**Chapitre 4**

**Le Professeur de Duel**

**…**

La cloche signalant la fin du cours résonna dans toute l'école.

Quinze heures. Amy avait encore trois heures avant le dîner. Son deuxième jour de cours s'était passé sans encombre. Elle était parvenue à ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle et commençait à développer le réflexe de regarder ce que ses voisins de table faisaient avant de tenter le moindre sortilège. Même son premier cours de Potions ne s'était pas aussi mal passé qu'elle le craignait : avec l'aide de Camilla, son amie de Serpentard, Amy avait tenté de rester au niveau des cours de Potions. Snape n'acceptait que les élèves ayant eu un O à leur examen dans ses cours d'ASPIC, mais Amy était déterminée à ne pas laisser la mauvaise volonté du Maître de Potions lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et elle avait décidé de passer son ASPIC de Potions en candidat libre, non mais ! Et les leçons de Camilla semblaient avoir porté leurs fruits si elle en croyait les résultats qu'elle avait obtenus pendant son premier cours avec Slughorn.

Camilla… qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait fait sans elle ? C'était une jeune fille timide et extrêmement appliquée qui évitait d'attirer l'attention sur elle – un réflexe qu'elle avait dû développer pour qu'on lui fiche la paix dans sa Maison. Rares étaient les personnes à qui il était donné de voir les autres facettes de sa personnalité. Il avait fallu à Amy quelques années avant de se trouver face à la _vraie_ Camilla – celle qui pouvait rigoler trente minutes d'affilé sans presque avoir à reprendre son souffle, celle dont l'esprit critique était capable de mettre en pièce n'importe quel argument avec lequel elle n'était pas d'accord, celle qui était une des amies les plus fidèles qu'il lui était donné d'avoir. Qu'elle était loin maintenant, cette amie – et comme elle lui manquait.

Non pas que ça aille mal dans le « passé ». Au contraire, Lily avait tout fait pour l'aider à s'adapter, la présentant à tout le monde, lui expliquant les petits détails de la vie quotidienne nécessaires pour survivre à Poudlard et à ses habitants. Amy ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cette gentillesse n'était pas partiellement liée au fait que Lily aussi se sentait un peu isolée et perdue sans la présence de Carry. D'autant plus que le climat de préjugé contre les élèves d'origine moldue était suffisamment présent pour qu'Amy s'en rende compte même au bout de quelques jours dans ce nouveau monde. Loin d'accorder à Lily le respect que la position de Préfète-en-Chef était supposé commander, certains se jouaient ouvertement de son autorité lorsque James n'était pas là pour les remettre à leur place. Amy avait, pour le moment, pris le parti de se garder d'intervenir, mais elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps elle parviendrait encore à se retenir… Le fait de ne pas se trouver dans sa propre époque lui donnait un étrange sentiment d'invulnérabilité – un peu comme s'il s'agissait un rêve et que tous les coups reçus ici ne seraient qu'un mauvais souvenir une fois qu'elle serait revenue chez elle.

Le flot de ses pensées fut brutalement interrompu lorsque quelqu'un la saisit par le bras.

« Amy, un instant s'il te plait. »

« Sirius ? s'exclama Amy avec étonnement. »

C'était effectivement Sirius qui se tenait devant elle, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur. Amy attendit qu'il prenne la parole, mais voyant qu'il ne paraissait pas prêt d'ouvrir la bouche, elle se lança.

« Ca va ? Passé une bonne journée ? »

« Plutôt oui, je te remercie, répondit-il sur un ton trop impersonnel pour être réellement poli. »

Amy s'était attendue à ce qu'il lui retourne la question, mais il n'en fit rien. Un instant déstabilisée, la jeune fille décida néanmoins de ne pas se laisser démonter.

« T'as fini les cours ? poursuivit-elle avec un enthousiasme un peu forcé. »

« Presque. »

« Ah ? »

« Il me reste un cours à donner, fit-il avec un petit sourire un rien sadique. »

« Tu donnes des cours ? »

Amy ne put s'empêcher de plaindre ses élèves un petit peu…

« D'habitude non, mais Dumbledore m'a demandé de lui faire une faveur alors j'ai accepté. »

« C'est des cours de quoi ? »

« De Duel. »

« Ah bon ? C'est toi qui va m'aider à me remettre au niveau ? demanda Amy en sentant son estomac descendre dans ses chaussettes. »

Non content de lui coller quelqu'un qui ne la supportait pas, Dumbledore avait choisi le plus beau garçon de l'école pour la regarder se ridiculiser en tentant de maîtriser l'art difficile du Duel. Sans compter le fait qu'il s'agissait d'une personne qui allait devenir l'assassin de ses meilleurs amis. Merveilleux.

« Exact. Ca te va si on commence l'entraînement maintenant ou tu avais prévu autre chose ? »

« Non, non, maintenant c'est parfait, répondit précipitamment Amy tout en grognant intérieurement. »

« Bien. C'est par-là. »

Sirius la conduisit vers l'aile Est du château, celle qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas. Il marchait la tête haute et regardait droit devant lui, lui faisant sentir qu'il n'était pas forcément ravi d'être là, mais sans pour autant paraître malpoli. De nouveau, Amy ne put s'empêcher de se sentir vaguement insultée par le manque d'intérêt qu'il lui portait.

« Alors, comme ça tu fais du Duel ? Enfin, se reprit Amy, je veux dire, ça fait combien de temps que tu en fais ? »

« Depuis que j'ai quatre ou cinq ans. »

« Si longtemps que ça ? Mais je croyais qu'il fallait avoir une certaine maîtrise de la magie avant de pouvoir commencer à s'entraîner pour devenir duelliste. »

« Oui, bien sûr, c'est un sport qui est fondé sur un mélange de force physique et de puissance magique. Mais la base du Duel reste tout de même la partie physique. C'est à ça que je me suis entraîné lorsque j'ai commencé. »

« Ca se rapproche de l'escrime que les Moldus pratiquent, non ? »

« Un peu, si ce n'est que le Duel est réellement un sport de combat dans le sens où il te prépare uniquement à l'affrontement hors du cadre de l'entraînement. Il n'y a donc pas de règles – en principe, tout est permis en Duel, et c'est au meilleur de l'emporter. Bien entendu, au cours de l'entraînement, il ne s'agit pas de tuer l'adversaire. On évitera donc les attaques fatales. »

« Ca me paraît raisonnable, fit Amy sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

Sirius se contenta de lui jeter un regard blasé.

« Et comment vous faites pour vous entraîner à de véritables combats alors ? poursuivit vaillamment Amy, tout en se demandant pourquoi elle faisait tous ces efforts pour parler à quelqu'un qui n'avait visiblement aucune envie de lui parler et qu'elle-même aurait préféré éviter. »

« Les simulations de combat se font à l'aide d'hologrammes. Le professeur revêt son élève d'une combinaison spéciale sur laquelle s'inscrivent les sorts qui nous atteignent et elles permettent d'avoir l'impression d'en ressentir l'effet sans pour autant laisser de séquelles une fois qu'on les a retirés. Ensuite, le professeur fait apparaître un hologramme qui possède toutes les connaissances et les capacités de son créateur et le fait combattre l'élève. Une fois l'entraînement terminé, l'élève reçoit un compte rendu de toutes ses erreurs et un nouveau programme d'exercices est mis en place. »

« C'est ce qui se passe ici pendant les cours de Duel ? »

Sirius prit un air dédaigneux.

« Non. En fait, ce qu'ils appellent 'cours de Duel' ici ressemble plutôt à des cours pratiques de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Non, les autres élèves ne tiendraient pas le coup. »

« Je vois. T'es le seul à pratiquer le véritable Duel ou il y en a d'autres encore ? »

« La plupart des élèves issus de familles pur-sang ont été initiés à l'art du Duel très jeunes, mais la majorité d'entre eux ne s'y intéresse pas plus que ça. Il y a quelques professeurs qui ne sont pas mauvais, il paraît. Mais je ne les ai jamais vus à l'œuvre moi-même, donc c'est difficile d'en juger. »

« Et comment tu fais pour t'entraîner alors ? »

« J'ai mon propre parcours d'exercices. De temps en temps le Professeur Fechter qui enseigne le Duel ici, accepte de me servir d'adversaire. Mais en général, je me crée mes propres hologrammes. C'est ici, conclut-il sans transition. »

Il s'arrêta devant la seule porte du couloir. Il saisit fermement la poignée et marmonna quelques mots.

« Je suis le seul élève à qui a été confié le mot de passe. Lors de nos séances d'entraînement, on se retrouvera devant la porte. »

La salle dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était à un immense gymnase. Les murs et le sol étaient recouverts de matelas.

« Les vestiaires des filles sont à droite. Va te mettre en tenue et on se retrouve ici dans cinq minutes. »

Avant que la jeune fille ait pu protester qu'elle n'avait pas ses affaires de Duel sur elle, Sirius avait fait demi-tour et avait claqué la porte de ce qui devait être le vestiaire des garçons derrière lui. Résignée, Amy se dirigea vers son propre vestiaire afin d'y déposer au moins son sac et ses chaussures.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Amy se retrouva donc en chaussettes au milieu de la salle matelassée. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Les portes se fondaient si bien dans les murs qu'il était presque impossible de les distinguer à moins de savoir où elles se trouvaient. La salle était vide de toute décoration hormis les étranges symboles qui recouvraient une partie des matelas. Elle était justement en train d'observer un des dessins qui ressemblait étrangement à la rune représentant l'eau, mais avec un accent circonflexe, lorsque Sirius fit son apparition, la tête haute et un regard de dédain pour le fait qu'elle était encore en uniforme. Il était pieds nus et vêtu entièrement de noir – une ample robe qui rappelait un peu certaines tenues d'arts martiaux. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une sorte de chignon qui aurait donné un aspect étrange à n'importe qui sauf à Sirius. Le front ainsi dégagé, on distinguait mieux les traits de son visage et il paraissait plus jeune. Amy dut se rappeler à l'ordre afin de ne pas le dévorer des yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher des ressemblances entre le beau jeune homme qu'elle avait devant les yeux et celui qu'on pouvait voir tous les jours dans la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Il était difficile de croire qu'il s'agissait bien de la même personne. Mais d'un autre côté, douze ans à Azkaban était assez pour transformer n'importe qui, songea-t-elle avec un frisson.

« Viens voir par ici. »

Pendant que Amy réfléchissait, Sirius avait ouvert une porte au fond de la salle qu'Amy n'avait pas encore remarquée. En s'approchant, elle constata qu'il s'agissait d'une sorte de remise où se trouvaient toute une ribambelle d'épées et une foule d'autres choses. Sirius la jaugea un instant du regard et décrocha plusieurs épées des rayonnages. Finalement, il lui en tendit deux.

« Tiens, essaye et dis-moi laquelle tu préfères. »

C'est ainsi qu'Amy se retrouva en face de Sirius, une épée dans la main droite et tenant maladroitement sa baguette de l'autre. Elle se sentait tellement gauche, surtout par rapport à l'aisance dont Sirius faisait preuve dans le maniement de ses armes. Elle tenta de se consoler en se disant qu'après tout, cela faisait des années qu'il pratiquait le Duel et que pour sa part, c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle tenait une épée dans ses mains, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'épier la démarche assurée de son supposé tuteur avec envie. Ajustant l'épée dans sa main, elle essaya de copier sa posture mais abandonna rapidement.

« Il va te falloir quelques temps pour t'habituer à l'épée, mais petit à petit tu gagneras de l'assurance. En gros, il y a deux sortes de Duel – celle où on se sert uniquement de sa baguette magique, et celle, plus rare, où on se sert d'une épée. Les deux sont enseignées à Poudlard. En général, les sorciers sont plus à l'aise à se servir uniquement de leur baguette. Ils ne savent pas vraiment quoi faire de leur épée et elle les embarrasse plus qu'autre chose. »

Comme pour lui donner raison l'arme d'Amy faillit lui glisser des mains.

« La raison pour laquelle j'ai décidé de commencer par l'épée est que cela permet de travailler un aspect plus physique du Duel. Je t'ai un petit peu regardé pendant les cours – »

Amy releva la tête, surprise.

« - tes capacités magiques sont solides. Bon, tu n'es pas très puissante et tu manques de précision et de concentration mais ce sont des choses qui se travaillent. Et puis tu manques aussi d'initiative. Enfin, tant que la base est bonne, c'est facile de construire dessus. »

Le ton était neutre, un peu comme celui d'un docteur rendant un diagnostique. Amy accepta ces constatations avec un hochement de tête. Venant de quiconque d'autre, ce genre de remarques l'auraient vexée ou agacée, mais venant de Sirius, elles lui donnait envie de lui prouver qu'il avait tort. Elle reporta son attention sur son compagnon.

« Ce que je cherche à déterminer, ce sont tes capacités physiques. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de gens croient, pratiquer le Duel ne consiste pas à apprendre à lancer le plus de sorts fatals possibles le plus rapidement possible. Il est bien entendu nécessaire de pratiquer la vitesse, mais l'endurance est au moins aussi importante. D'autre part, il ne s'agit pas uniquement d'attaquer. Il faut aussi savoir éviter les sorts – le développement de bons réflexes est un élément essentiel. Mais surtout, être un Duelliste accompli signifie être capable de se défendre et de vaincre avec _ou sans_ baguette. Il y a une part qui ressemble un peu aux arts martiaux moldus, si ce n'est qu'ici encore, rien n'est purement physique. »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans son discours, le visage de Sirius devenait plus expressif. Ses joues, habituellement pâles, avaient pris une teinte légèrement rosée et ses yeux étincelaient.

« Il s'agit d'un mélange entre les éléments physiques et la magie de l'individu. De même, il est nécessaire de savoir faire de la magie sans baguette et de maîtriser d'autres formes de magies – les runes par exemple. En progressant, tu découvriras les types de défense et d'attaque qui te correspondent le mieux. Il est important de les exploiter autant que possible, mais ne faut pas pour autant oublier de travailler les domaines où tu te sens moins à l'aise. Bien, assez parlé maintenant, on va commencer. Tiens, regarde, la posture de Duel, c'est comme ça. »

Ainsi se déroula le premier cours. Amy apprit les poses rudimentaires du Duel à l'épée. Sirius lui montra des exercices pour travailler force, souplesse et rapidité et lui fit répéter différentes séries de mouvements. Si elle s'était sentie un peu ridicule au début, brandissant son épée comme si elle savait s'en servir, Amy gagna en assurance au cours de la séance. Sirius était un professeur sévère, corrigeant les moindres erreurs de posture et de maniement mais ses remarques étaient constructives plutôt que moqueuses, si bien qu'Amy eut réellement l'impression d'avoir progressé.

Finalement, sur le coup de six heures, Sirius décréta l'entraînement terminé. Il paraissait de meilleure humeur et daigna même sourire à une plaisanterie d'Amy. Après avoir rangé les épées, elle le remercia et se hâta de récupérer ses affaires pour avoir le temps de prendre une douche rapide à son dortoir.

Elle n'en revenait pas. Jamais elle ne se serait imaginé se servir d'une épée de Duel, et encore moins apprécier d'apprendre à la manier. Ils n'avaient pas encore entamé les véritables combats – et Amy devait avouer qu'elle en était soulagée. Elle se demandait cependant l'effet que cet entraînement allait avoir sur son développement physique et magique. Sirius lui avait prescrit quelques exercices pour améliorer plus particulièrement sa concentration et sa précision. Il lui en avait promis d'autres si elle se montrait suffisamment réceptive à ces premières leçons et pratiques. Amy n'avait jamais été particulièrement brillante dans les matières magiques – non pas qu'elle éprouve des difficultés majeures, mais elle ne sortait jamais du lot. Aurélie avait bien essayé de lui apprendre quelques charmes et sortilèges plus compliqués, mais elle n'était jamais parvenue à les maîtriser suffisamment pour les utiliser. De même, en Métamorphoses et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, elle avait commencé à éprouver quelques difficultés dès la fin de la 5e année. Elle arrivait à suivre, mais elle s'était toujours sentie un peu déçue par ses résultats limités – bien loin des performances stellaires de sa sœur aînée, maintenant chercheur en Métamorphose dans la même entreprise que leur père… C'est d'ailleurs pour cela qu'elle avait décidé de se spécialiser en Histoire de la Magie, matière qui ne requerrait pas de magie, juste une curiosité hors normes, une soif de savoir et un esprit critique aiguisé. Ces qualités, elle se savait les posséder. Dieu seul savait pourquoi le Choixpeau avait, deux fois d'affilé, décidé de l'envoyer à Gryffondor… Il devait se faire vieux. Mais, lui rappela une petite voix, pourtant Sirius avait dit que sa base magique était solide. Ses difficultés seraient donc liées à d'autres problèmes auxiliaires ? Si c'était le cas, les professeurs l'auraient pourtant probablement déjà remarqué, non ? Mais auraient-ils vraiment remarqué – elle n'était, après tout, pas une si mauvaise élève… Peut-être qu'ils avaient simplement mis ses résultats médiocres sur le compte d'un potentiel magique moins développé que celui de ses camarades.

Préférant ne pas trop se pencher sur cette question qui la mettait, somme toute, assez mal à l'aise, elle laissa l'eau chaude de la douche calmer ses muscles endoloris. Pendant un instant, elle ne pensa à rien qu'à cela, avant que son esprit ne se tourne vers son mystérieux « professeur » de Duel. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de Sirius. Elle s'était un peu renseignée sur lui depuis sa 5e année, lorsqu'elle avait décidé de se spécialiser sur la Première Guerre. Les origines de Sirius ne lui étaient donc pas inconnues. Amy avait même eu l'occasion de rencontrer Mrs Black en personne lors d'une fête au Ministère. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de six ans à l'époque, mais elle se souvenait avec une étonnante clarté de la froide beauté de la matriarche et de l'autorité qu'elle dégageait. En y repensant, ça devait être avant la chute de Voldemort, avant le meurtre de James et Lily…

Au cours de ses recherches, Amy avait tenté de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu motiver Sirius à cette trahison. Elle avait interrogé quelques personnes l'ayant connu dans sa jeunesse, mais on n'aimait se souvenir de cette période et encore moins l'évoquer. La plupart avaient enfoui ces souvenirs au plus profond de leur mémoire. Sous le règne de terreur de Voldemort, personne n'avait été totalement innocent. D'une manière ou d'une autre, tout le monde avait quelque chose à se reprocher ce qui les rendait tous en quelque sorte complice des massacres qui étaient alors commis avec une régularité effarante.

Malgré tout, en assemblant les divers petits morceaux qu'elle était parvenue à grappiller par-ci par-là, l'image qu'Amy s'était constituée de Sirius était plutôt celle d'une personne qui avait tout fait pour rejeter sa famille et tout ce qui y était associée, jusqu'au jour où son passé l'avait rattrapé. Tout le monde s'accordait pour dire qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune homme charmant et sociable, qui s'était toujours montré incroyablement loyal envers ses amis, et James en particulier. Et personne ne parvenait à expliquer d'où venait cette trahison. C'était probablement aussi ce qui les mettait le plus mal à l'aise : le nombre de non-dits faisaient régner un climat d'incertitude et de suspicion sur ce qui s'était réellement passé au cours de cette période. On évitait souvent d'en parler par peur des mauvaises surprises sur les gens de son entourage.

Et c'était ici qu'elle vivait maintenant. Ca n'avait pas encore réellement commencé, mais les prémices de ce qui allait suivre se faisaient déjà sentir - la méfiance de Sirius et l'attitude générale envers Lily en étaient la preuve. Amy ne savait pas combien de temps elle allait avoir à rester ainsi coincée dans le passé, mais elle comptait bien mettre ce passage à profit en tentant de tirer les choses au clair. Toutes ces pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête et elle en revenait toujours au même point : comment Sirius en était-il arrivé à vendre James et Lily à Voldemort et à devenir cette personne qu'elle voyait en photo sur tous les journaux de 2005 ? Elle aurait eu tellement besoin d'Aurélie en ce moment même. Aurélie savait toujours comment l'aider à s'en sortir lorsque son esprit s'embrouillait. Elle prenait le temps de l'écouter, de décortiquer ses moindres mots pour parvenir à déterminer ce qui, dans son raisonnement, la bloquait et l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. C'était en parlant qu'Amy parvenait en général à avancer dans ses réflexions, mais ici, elle n'avait personne avec qui partager ses doutes et ses pensées. Personne ne devait savoir quoi que ce soit de ce qui allait se passer.

Tout à coup, Amy fut saisie d'une vague de tristesse. Ses amis, sa famille, sa vie comme elle l'était en 2005, tout cela lui apparut soudain si loin. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour que tout revienne à la normale, pour effacer ces quelques derniers jours ! Malgré l'occasion inespérée dont elle bénéficiait, elle n'en voulait pas si cette chance venait au prix de renoncer à tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusqu'à présent !

« Amy, t'es là ? »

C'était la voix de Lily.

« Oui, oui. »

« Ca va ? Je voulais juste savoir si tu voulais que je t'attende pour descendre dîner. Je vais pas tarder, il est presque six heures… »

« J'allais sortir, j'en ai pour deux secondes ! Ca te dérange pas d'attendre ? »

« Non, t'inquiète ! Je serai dans la chambre. A tout de suite. »

« A toute ! »

Mais en attendant, songea Amy en reprenant le fil de ses réflexions, maintenant qu'elle était coincée ici de toute façon, il serait bête de ne pas en profiter. Elle referma résolument le robinet de la douche et se saisit de sa serviette de bain.

…

_A/N : Tout d'abord, merci à ceux et celles qui ont reviewé le chapitre précédent. Merci pour vos commentaires intéressants et encourageants_

_Je voudrais d'ailleurs revenir sur une remarque de Flopette à propos du fait que j'avais 'avancé' les époques des personnages (Harry se retrouve projeté dans les années 2000 et les Maraudeurs sont ici à Poudlard dans les années 90 au lieu des années 70). C'est un choix délibéré de ma part plutôt qu'une erreur et ce pour plusieurs raisons._

_Déjà parce que ça me rend la tâche plus facile – pendant la période à Poudlard, ça ne change pas grand chose, mais dès qu'ils sortent, replacer mes personnages dans une description cohérente des années 70 demandait trop de recherches. Du coup, par pure paresse, je les ai mis dans une époque dont je me souviens (au moins un peu) et qui me permet d'avancer un peu plus rapidement dans mon texte plutôt que de passer du temps à rendre l'ensemble plus réaliste. (Oui, je suis flémarde…)_

_D'autre part, je l'ai fait parce que je trouve que le fait de rapprocher l'époque de Harry Potter de notre époque permet de mieux se rendre compte des conséquences d'un voyage dans le temps – pas d'internet, pas de téléphones portables etc. Toutes ces choses qui forment notre quotidien (et n'existaient pas encore si on imagine que Harry était à Poudlard au début des années 90) et dont on devrait apprendre à se passer si on était dans le passé permettent de comprendre plus facilement certaines des difficultés des voyages dans le temps…_

_Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez, vous… ?_

_Enfin bref, assez de théorie pour le moment ! Merci d'avoir lu ces quelques derniers chapitres ! Comme d'habitude, faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez, si vous avez des questions etc._

_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! xx_


	5. Un Jeu d'échec cosmique

_Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter et les personnages inventés par JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent (évidemment) pas. Je me contente simplement de rajouter quelques uns de mes propres ingrédients à sa délicieuse soupe._

**Chapitre 5**

**Un jeu d'échec cosmique.**

**...**

Au bout de deux semaines en 1990, Amy commençait presque à se faire à la situation et à sa nouvelle identité. Elle parvenait déjà, entre autres, à ne plus pâlir de terreur lorsqu'elle se trouvait en face de celui qui devait devenir le professeur de Potion le plus redouté de toute l'histoire de Poudlard. Elle estimait qu'elle avait fait beaucoup de progrès depuis son arrivée. Toute blague à part, elle éprouvait pour lui de la pitié plus qu'autre chose à le voir arpenter ainsi les couloirs, seul et renfermé. Dans quelques mois, il serait un Mangemort (ou peut-être l'était-il déjà… ?). Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte à quel point la plupart des recrues de l' « Ombre » étaient jeunes, mais à le voir ainsi, un adolescent dégingandé, la réalité de la Première Guerre lui était comme jetée à la figure. Elle ne savait pas exactement quel avait été son rôle et se doutait bien qu'elle ne le saurait jamais vraiment, mais elle se demandait si lui savait ce à quoi il s'engageait en choisissant Voldemort. Si tant est que c'était son choix plutôt qu'une obligation déguisée. Elle frissonna.

De son côté à elle, les choses suivaient leur cours chaotique et instructif. Elle s'était tout juste habituée au rythme de cours et à la présence à la fois terrifiante et rassurante de Remus, Lily et autres indications indéniables qu'elle était bien dans le passé lorsque, tout à coup, sans prévenir, les vacances lui tombèrent dessus. Et avec elles, une nouvelle aventure – un job dans un pub ! Se faufiler avec dextérité entre des tables débordant d'étudiants joyeux et de familles endimanchées, servir pinte après pinte de bièraubeurre tout en flirtant avec les jeunes hommes aventureux venus faire causette au bar… 'Miss Amy' et Madame Rosemerta, barmaids sublimes, admirées en secret pas des hordes de garçons, enviées par toutes les filles…

C'est ainsi qu'Amy se trouva, neuf heures tapantes, à franchir le seuil de l'école. S'enveloppant frileusement dans sa cape, elle allait descendre les marches qui menaient vers le parc lorsqu'une petite voix timide la fit se retourner.

« Amy ? Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard, toi aussi ? »

Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte se trouvait Peter. Il dévala les marches et fixa Amy d'un regard interrogateur.

« Je ne savais pas que tu rentrais chez toi, ces vacances-ci. Tu ne voulais pas attendre les attelages pour la gare avec les autres ? »

« Non, non, je reste à Poudlard – c'est juste que je me suis trouvé un petit boulot pour les vacances. Les Trois Balais cherchent une serveuse et Dumb – le professeur Dumbledore m'a donné l'autorisation de me présenter. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité, mais cela sembla satisfaire la curiosité de Peter. Il hocha la tête et les deux Gryffondor marchèrent pendant quelques instants côte à côte en silence, écoutant le craquement réconfortant des feuilles mortes sous leurs pas.

« J'aime bien le chemin entre Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard, c'est pour ça que je vais toujours à la gare à pied plutôt que de prendre les attelages de l'école, reprit Peter. »

« Tu rentres chez toi ? »

« Oui. Je rentre toujours pour les vacances. Parfois je me dis que j'aimerais bien rester, voir comment c'est, mais ma mère est tellement contente quand je rentre que… »

Peter sembla chercher un instant ses mots.

« C'est qu'elle est toute seule, sinon, expliqua-t-il finalement. Mon père est décédé quand j'étais tout petit, je me souviens à peine de lui. Maman avait toujours voulu avoir un autre enfant, mais il n'y a que moi… Alors je rentre. »

C'était la première fois en deux semaines qu'Amy avait une véritable conversation avec Peter. Surprise par tant de franchise, elle ne sut d'abord que répondre.

« Je suis sûre que ça doit lui faire très plaisir de te voir, avança-t-elle avec précaution. Et puis c'est agréable, de sortir un peu de l'école, non ? Ca fait un peu de changement… »

« Ca, pour le coup, c'est vrai que ça change. »

Amy remarqua avec soulagement que le jeune garçon paraissait un peu plus réjoui qu'au début de leur conversation. Elle avait du mal à croire que Peter était réellement dans son année – il paraissait parfois si enfantin.

« Tu vas y travailler juste pour les vacances, aux Trois Balais ? »

« On verra bien, je sais pas trop ce qu'ils vont me proposer. »

« T'es nerveuse ? »

« Juste un peu, avoua Amy avec un petit rire. Mais je suis surtout à moitié endormie. T'imagines, pas terrible comme impression si je m'endors en servant les clients… »

Peter pouffa de rire.

La conversation se poursuivit ainsi jusqu'aux portes du pub. Ils se souhaitèrent mutuellement de passer de bonnes vacances.

…

C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds aux Trois Balais depuis son arrivée dans le passé, mais l'endroit semblait avoir résisté au choc du temps au moins aussi bien que Poudlard lui-même. La lumière automnale pénétrait par les petites fenêtres en vitraux et teintait tables et boiseries de mille et une couleurs. Tout était à sa place – Hercule le chat près de l'âtre, le portrait hideux et craquelé des premiers propriétaires du pub – même l'odeur était restée la même. Amy poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il lui semblait avoir trouvé au moins un endroit où elle se sentait…

« On est fermé. Soyez gentille et revenez à 11h. »

Amy se retourna vivement vers le bar. Un homme était rentré sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Il lui tournait le dos et rangeait une série de bouteilles multicolores sur une étagère sans plus prêter attention à Amy.

« Euh… Bonjour monsieur, commença la jeune fille. »

« Ecoute, ma petite, j'ai pas qu'ça à faire, l'interrompit-il d'un ton sec. On est fermé, t'as qu'à revenir plus tard. »

Ca commençait bien…

« Mais euh… Je suis là parce que le professeur Dumb- »

« Papa ! Enfin ! Je t'avais pourtant rappelé ce matin qu'Amy devait venir, non ? »

La personne qui venait d'intervenir était Mme Rosemerta en personne. Une caisse de cidre dans les bras, elle bouscula un peu son père, posa la caisse sur le comptoir et se tourna vers Amy. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager – Mme Rosemerta en 2005, c'était déjà quelque chose, mais Mme Rosemerta avec quinze ans de moins… Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi, malgré les regards noirs que cela lui valait de Mme McGrath, son père la mentionnait toujours avec une expression rêveuse lorsqu'il racontait ses souvenirs de Poudlard.

« Tu dois être Amy… ? Je m'appelle Rosemerta, et voici mon père, Bertram. T'en fais pas pour lui, c'est un vieux grincheux mais il est pas méchant. »

Le vieux grincheux en question continua à ranger les bouteilles en marmonnant. Avant qu'Amy ait pu répondre quoique ce soit aux présentations, Rosemerta l'avait déjà entraîné par la porte derrière le bar.

« Viens, pose ta cape ici, je vais t'expliquer où tout se trouve, comment ça marche et ce que tu dois faire. Comme ça tu sauras t'y retrouver un peu avant que les clients commencent à arriver. Tu as déjà travaillé dans un pub ? »

« Non… »

« C'est pas grave – ça s'apprend vite, tu vas voir. Voici quelques sortilèges utiles – tiens, je vais te les écrire… »

Mais malgré les paroles rassurantes de Rosemerta, servir dans un pub n'était pas si évident que ça. Amy se sentait comme dans une de ces comédies grotesques. Elle trébuchait, penchait dangereusement les plats, remplissait les chopes de mousse au lieu de bière… A côté d'elle, Madame Rosemerta virevoltait d'un bout à l'autre de la salle, l'élégance incarnée. Amy, elle, se sentait l'âme et la corpulence d'un éléphant.

Elle repoussa une mèche importune d'une main fatiguée. Les quelques dernières heures avaient été plutôt calmes, mais ça n'allait pas tarder à recommencer. Elle parcourut distraitement la salle du regard avant de retourner à son époussetage des étagères.

« Bonsoir… »

« Bonsoir, fit-elle avec le sourire sur commande qu'elle portait depuis le matin même à chaque fois qu'elle s'adressait à un client. Qu'est-ce que je vous – Remus ! Ca va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard amusé.

« Dumbledore m'a demandé de te rappeler qu'il y avait un grand dîner pour Halloween ce soir – et comme je ne t'ai pas vue ce matin, je me suis dit que j'allais passer te chercher après ton service. T'as bientôt fini, là, non ? »

« Euh… oui, je crois. Mme Rosemerta m'a dit que le premier jour, je n'avais _que_ six heures à faire. »

Amy eut une petite moue dépitée qui fit rire Remus. Il lui tapota la main avec fausse commisération et poursuivit :

« Ca s'est bien passé aujourd'hui alors ? »

« Ouf, ben, ça a été plutôt… intéressant je dirais, grimaça Amy en lui servant une demie pinte de bièreaubeurre. »

Rosemerta, qui avait jusque là écouté la conversation sans y participer, éclata de rire.

« Sincèrement, j'ai vu pire, pour ce qui est des premiers jours. Je me souviens de ce gars, il y a quelques années, qui s'était débrouillé pour faire tomber Hercule dans une pinte et le servir à Hagrid – le pauvre chat, il a faillit ne pas s'en remettre. C'est pour ça qu'il se tient toujours loin du bar maintenant… »

Elle les régala encore de quelques histoires choisies. Remus pouffait de rire dans son verre et Amy rigolait nerveusement tout en se demandant si ses exploits au cours des quelques prochaines semaines n'allaient pas bientôt faire partie du palmarès d'anecdotes des Trois Balais…

« Bon, conclut Rosemerta en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, c'est l'heure je crois. On te revoit lundi alors ? »

« Oui, c'est ça, à lundi ! Bonne soirée ! »

Amy alla déposer son tablier dans le réduit. Halloween… Avec tous les événements de ces quelques dernières semaines, elle avait complètement oublié Halloween et tout ce que cela pouvait signifier maintenant qu'elle était dans le passé. Quatre ans… quatre ans avant le meurtre de James et Lily… Amy frissonna. C'était presque pervers de rentrer au château pour célébrer cette soirée avec eux… Et tous leurs amis qui ne se doutaient de rien…

Malgré la conversation enjouée de Remus, Amy ne put chasser la désagréable sensation qui s'était logée au creux de son estomac. Heureusement, le vent s'était levé et les mèches qui virevoltaient autour de son visage cachaient son expression aux regards inopportuns. Remus ne parût pas se rendre compte de son manque d'enthousiasme et continua son monologue à propos d'une partie d'échec où il aurait, d'après lui, totalement « écrasé et piétiné » Sirius. Il était tellement pris dans sa narration qu'il en mimait pratiquement les développements. Amy ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi animé et ne put s'empêcher de se demander si la bièreaubeurre alcoolisée qu'elle venait de lui servir n'y était pas pour quelque chose.

Malgré ses inquiétudes, le dîner se passa sans anicroche – elle parvint, sans trop de difficulté étant donnée l'atmosphère détendue et réjouie qui régnait dans la compagnie autour d'elle, à éviter de trop se pencher sur la morbidité de la situation. Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête régala les Griffondors avec de terrifiantes histoires de fantômes. Les tables débordaient de mets aussi étranges que délicieux : 'abuses mouches', 'yeux pochés', 'poivrots farcis', 'gnomes de terre sautés' et, en dessert, une abondance de tartes à 'l'asticot', de 'glaces à la glaise' et autres délicatesses. Les elfes s'étaient réellement surpassés.

De retour dans la salle commune, leur petit groupe de 7e année s'installa un peu en retrait, près de la cheminée dans leurs sièges habituels. Remus, toujours aussi surexcité, prit Amy à parti pour servir de juge impartial à une compétition entre lui et Sirius pour déterminer qui des deux parvenait à imiter le professeur McGonagall de manière la plus réaliste. Elle fût forcée de décerner la palme à Sirius pour son imitation presque parfaite, quoique quelque peu polémique, de la « voix intérieure » du professeur. Entendre le « professeur McGonagall » admettre qu'elle avait toujours trouvé la barbe de Dumbledore particulièrement sexy était une expérience qu'Amy n'aurait jamais cru avoir de sa vie. Remus riait à gorge déployée, prêt de tomber de son fauteuil Sirius lança un clin d'œil à Amy avant de donner à Remus la petite poussée qu'il lui fallait pour qu'il finisse par terre. Remus répliqua en saisissant les jambes de Sirius, ce qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre. James, bien décidé à ne pas être en reste, se jeta dans la mêlée à son tour. Amy n'en croyait pas ses yeux… Effondrés par terre, les garçons parvenaient à peine à reprendre leur souffle. Lily les regardait d'un air qui semblait vouloir dire que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle les voyait dans cette situation, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire elle aussi.

Bien des mois après cette soirée, Amy se rappellerait Halloween 1990 comme étant la première fois qu'elle avait eu l'impression de faire réellement partie de ce monde où elle avait été projetée, au lieu d'en être une simple observatrice étrangère.

Ce soir-là, contrairement aux autres soirs, Amy s'endormit rapidement d'un sommeil sans rêves, et rien n'aurait pu lui laisser penser qu'ailleurs dans le château, deux oreilles indiscrètes écoutaient un entretien d'embauche peu ordinaire…

…

_« Chère Miss McGrath,_

_Je vous prie de m'accorder le plaisir de votre compagnie cet après-midi à 16h dans mon bureau._

_Ne voyez pas en cette lettre une convocation officielle mais plutôt le simple désir de ma part de m'assurer de votre bien-être dans la situation difficile où vous vous trouvez._

_Bien cordialement,_

_Albus Dumbledore. »_

Amy leva les yeux de l'étrange lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir et tenta de croiser le regard du directeur. Mais celui-ci était bien trop occupé à bavarder avec le professeur Chourave et ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à ce qui se déroulait dans la salle.

Haussant les épaules, la jeune fille griffonna quelques lignes sur un morceau de parchemin pour confirmer qu'elle acceptait l'invitation et tendit le papier au hibou perché sur son bol de céréales.

Ce petit manège terminé, elle se tourna vers Remus qui venait d'arriver, encore tout ébouriffé et ensommeillé.

« C'était quoi, ce hibou ? »

« Dumbledore – je crois qu'il veut savoir comment ça s'est passé aux Trois Balais… »

« Ah, cool. Qu'est-ce que t'as prévu de faire aujourd'hui, à part cette visite de courtoisie ? »

« Je sais pas trop – qu'est-ce que vous faites normalement pendant les vacances ? »

« Pas grand chose en fait. James et Sirius aiment bien s'entraîner au Quidditch quand il fait beau – du coup, j'en profite pour lire sans être dérangé par leurs commentaires idiots, commença Remus en se servant copieusement du plat de saucisses. Quand on était petits, on faisait aussi souvent des blagues pour embêter les profs, ajouta-t-il d'un ton de conspirateur. »

Amy ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se rappelant quelques unes des farces des fameux jumeaux Weasley. Elle allait demander à Remus plus de détails lorsqu'il reprit sur un ton déclamatoire.

« Quelle belle époque c'était – James, Sirius, Peter et moi, les quatre Maraudeurs masqués, qui rendaient la justice lorsque la nuit jetait son manteau d'ombre sur Poudlard, commença Remus avec un geste dramatique. »

« Dis donc, Moony, tu vas quand même pas divulguer tous nos petits secrets à la demoiselle, si ? »

Sirius enjamba le banc et prit le plat d'œufs brouillés des mains de son ami. Remus, coupé dans son élan, laissa retomber sa main et se contenta de donner un petit coup de coude joueur à Sirius pour son interruption. Ce dernier n'accorda à Amy pas un bonjour, pas un sourire. C'était comme si leur complicité de la veille n'avait été en réalité qu'une trêve…

Mais Amy chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit et tourna son attention vers ce qui se passait à côté d'elle. C'était à croire que les deux garçons tentaient de battre le record de celui qui parviendrait empiler le plus de choses dans son assiette tant elles étaient pleines. Amy les observa un moment, à la fois fascinée et dégoûtée par l'ingéniosité qu'ils mettaient à entasser la nourriture, puis Remus, sans prêter attention à l'interruption de Sirius, reprit tranquillement le cours de la conversation :

« Bref, je crois qu'aujourd'hui, on comptait faire un petit tournoi d'échec entre nous dans la Salle Commune… »

« … une revanche pour hier, marmonna Sirius entre deux bouchées de pain. »

« … ça te dirait de participer ? conclut Remus, jetant un regard de défi à Sirius qui paraissait vouloir dire quelque chose. »

Mais il ne dit rien, et se contenta de fixer Amy d'un œil noir.

« Euh – oui, pourquoi pas, d'accord, bredouilla Amy tout en se demandant si c'était la bonne réponse à donner. »

…

C'est ainsi qu'Amy se retrouva coincée sur le canapé entre Lily et un élève de 5e année, à regarder la finale du tournoi, un match acharné entre Sirius et Remus. Tous deux étaient tellement concentrés qu'ils paraissaient être dans un autre monde. Sirius était aussi froid que d'habitude. Il avait la même expression de calcul détaché qu'Amy avait déjà remarqué chez lui lorsqu'il l'observait lors de leurs cours de Duel.

Le visage de Remus était en revanche nettement plus animé. Il avait les yeux brillants et joues rougies par l'effort de réflexion qu'il devait faire. De temps à autre, il se frottait la lèvre inférieure d'une main distraite, si bien que sa bouche était, au bout de deux heures de jeu, rêche et rougie.

Avec un soupir, Amy quitta un instant les joueurs des yeux au profit de sa montre. Il était l'heure de se rendre chez Dumbledore, remarqua-t-elle avec un nouveau soupir, de résignation celui-ci.

Lily lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Dumbledore, murmura Amy. A propos des Trois Balais… On se voit tout à l'heure ? »

Avec un petit sourire d'excuse aux gens qui devaient se lever pour la laisser passer, Amy se dirigea aussi rapidement qu'elle put vers la sortie de la Salle Commune, tentant de chasser de ses pensées ce geste en apparence anodin des deux doigts d'une certaine main gauche qui lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues.

Pour tenter de reprendre contenance avant d'arriver chez le directeur, Amy tourna son attention vers la raison potentielle de la convocation de Dumbledore. Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Remus et à Lily, elle doutait fort qu'il s'agisse d'une visite au sujet du pub. Ils s'étaient vus très récemment pour en mettre au point les dernières formalités et Dumbledore devait avoir d'autres choses à faire que de s'enquérir de son premier jour de travail. Mais quant à savoir pourquoi le Directeur pouvait bien l'avoir convoqué… Amy avait beau y réfléchir, elle ne parvenait pas à trouver d'explication adéquate.

Elle était parvenue à ce state de ses réflexions lorsqu'elle arriva à la gargouille qui cachait l'entrée du bureau. Lissant nerveusement sa jupe du plat de la main, elle donna le mot de passe et monta l'escalier en colimaçon.

…

« Ah, Miss McShane, je suis heureux de vous voir ! Prenez place, je vous en prie – une tasse de thé peut-être ? Parfait ! Allez-y, je vous écoute : comment s'est passé votre première journée aux Trois Balais ? »

Décontenancée par l'efficacité du discours de Dumbledore, il fallut quelques secondes à Amy avant d'arriver à articuler une réponse sensée tout en tentant de s'assoire, une tasse de thé brûlant à la main.

« Très bien, professeur, merci. J'y retourne lundi. »

« Parfait, parfait, répondit le directeur en remuant distraitement son thé. Et avec vos camarades de 7e année ? Vous commencez à tisser des liens ? »

« Euh… oui, oui, tout va bien aussi, merci. »

« Et les cours de Duel avec Mr Black portent leurs fruits ? »

« Je crois que j'ai pas mal progressé depuis mon premier cours… Sirius est un excellent professeur, ajouta Amy après un instant d'hésitation. »

Les « goûters » en compagnie de Dumbledore la mettaient toujours mal à l'aise. Elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de la désagréable impression qu'il en savait toujours beaucoup plus qu'il le laissait entendre…

« Merveilleux ! Je suis content de l'apprendre. Il m'a toujours semblé que Sirius Black avait beaucoup de potentiels talents qui restaient inexploités. »

Dumbledore parût parfaitement satisfait des réponses qu'il venait d'obtenir et se contenta pendant quelques instants de siroter sa tasse de thé avec un étrange sourire. Amy en profita pour jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

Il régnait dans le bureau du directeur un désordre inhabituel. Plusieurs piles de livres menaçaient de s'écrouler et les vitrines, ouvertes, avaient été vidées de leurs instruments qui se trouvaient à présent éparpillés dans toute la pièce. Interprétant son regard comme le signe qu'il attendait pour reprendre la conversation, Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, ce n'est pas uniquement pour discuter de votre intégration au sein des Gryffondor ou de votre expérience aux Trois Balais que je vous ai fais venir… »

S'il avait remplacé « uniquement » par « du tout », il aurait été plus proche de la vérité.

« Je me trouve, comme vous pouvez le constater, dans une situation assez particulière – une situation où, il me semble, votre aide et votre expérience me seraient extrêmement précieuses. »

Dumbledore fit une courte pause et, comme Amy ne répondait rien, il poursuivit :

« L'affaire quelque peu délicate, mais je crois pouvoir compter sur votre discrétion, n'est-ce pas ? Excellent. Voyez-vous, j'ai rencontré, hier soir, une candidate pour le poste de professeur de Divination qui se libère prochainement. Au cours de cet entretien, la jeune femme a… révélé une prophétie dont les implications sont des plus funestes… »

Il prit un papier de son bureau et le tendit à Amy. Au milieu des notes griffonnées et des ratures, quelques phrases se détachaient clairement.

_« Ces propos… s'ils ne tombent dans l'oreille d'un sourd – faites-le au moins muet…_

_Lorsque les forces de l'ombre abondent, la vermine les accompagne pas à pas._

_Lorsque les forces de l'ombre abondent, le vent souffle et la fleur s'incline, le cerf se courbe – mais l'arbre aux racines profondes résiste. D'eux dépend l'issue des combats._

_Lorsque les forces de l'ombre abondent, seul l'esprit éclairé est celui qui verra – est celui qui pourra leur faire sauter le pas._

_L'heure est proche… »_

Amy parcourut les lignes puis les relut plus lentement. Nulle part au cours de ses recherches sur la Première Guerre, elle n'avait trouvé ne serait-ce qu'une vague mention de cette prophétie. Elles étaient pourtant supposées être répertoriées et publiées afin que toute personne potentiellement concernée puisse y avoir accès…

Pour la troisième fois, Amy déchiffra les mots tracés à la hâte. Elle voyait très bien à qui la fleur pouvait faire référence – et le cerf serait donc James dans ce cas, même si elle n'était pas certaines de comprendre l'image. Et l'arbre… ? Et le vent… ? Amy ne voyait pas trop le rapport, mais dans ces circonstances, il était facile de sauter à la conclusion que le vent représentait Voldemort. Et qui était inclus dans ce « eux »… ? Les Potter ? Voldemort et les Potter ? L'arbre et les Potter ? Ca n'avait aucun sens.

La vermine était sûrement le traître. Mais l'avant-dernière phrase la laissait perplexe. D'autant que la prophétie n'expliquait en rien la détermination que Voldemort montrait à vouloir éradiquer les Potter, ni les raisons de sa disparition après leur meurtre. Quant à la première phrase de l'ensemble, elle paraissait tirée d'un autre texte…

Et si pourtant son analyse était entièrement faussée par ce qu'elle voulait lire dans le texte ? S'il s'agissait d'une prophétie sur quelque chose de complètement différent ?

D'autre part, pour elle, le message était relativement clair – si tant est qu'il avait bien rapport avec James et Lily comme elle le pensait. Mais qu'est-ce que Dumbledore avait bien pu en tirer ? A en juger par le désordre qui régnait dans le bureau et sa convocation, il avait pris l'appel de la prophétie au sérieux. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre d'elle ? Perplexe, elle résolut d'attendre que le directeur reprenne la parole avant d'avancer une supposition. Elle leva les yeux du parchemin, et pendant quelques instants, ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Enfin, Dumbledore reprit.

« Je comprends bien que vous ne vouliez rien révéler de ce qui n'a pas encore eu lieu. Je ne vous demande pas de le faire. Il y a cependant un… petit service que je souhaiterais que vous me rendiez, commença le directeur en lui adressant un sourire pincé. »

Il prit le temps de reposer sa tasse de thé sur la table avant de poursuivre.

« D'après mes autres sources, j'ai pu déterminer avec plus ou moins de certitude qui étaient les personnes concernées par cette prophétie. Ce que j'ai, de plus, compris, est qu'elle a été entendue par une tierce personne qui a, pour le moment, le choix de la révéler ou non à une personne concernée qui en ignore encore le contenu. »

Voyant qu'Amy était sur le point d'émettre une objection, il leva la main pour l'arrêter.

« Il pourrait en effet s'agir de vous. Je pense cependant qu'il serait plus juste de comprendre la première phrase comme désignant une personne présente lorsque la prophétie a été prononcée. »

Amy réfléchit un instant. Les deux lectures étaient de valeur égale si on s'en tenait purement au texte de la prophétie. Elle jugeait un peu hâtive la conclusion du directeur et en prit note – elle devait prendre soin de ne rien révéler de cette discussion et de ses connaissances, même à Dumbledore lui-même. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à voir où il voulait en venir, si ce n'était lui tirer les vers du nez pour comprendre le reste de la prophétie. Elle résolut d'attendre encore un peu avant de tirer un jugement définitif sur la conduite à suivre. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Dumbledore avait repris.

« L'entretien a eu lieu hier soir, samedi – une pratique peu commune, mais la candidate a insisté, afin de bénéficier de la puissance des forces de la nuit d'Halloween. Nous avons, de plus, convenu qu'il serait utile que notre conversation eût lieu dans la salle de Divination, afin de donner à la candidate la possibilité d'en éprouver le potentiel. Vous pouvez donc juger que, étant données toutes ces circonstances inhabituelles, il est peu probable que notre entretien ait été surpris par inadvertance. Je ne peux cependant m'expliquer quelles raisons l'espion qui a assisté à la naissance de cette prophétie pouvait avoir d'écouter un simple entretien d'embauche.

D'après mes propres espions, Voldemort recherche l'immortalité depuis de nombreuses années maintenant. De nombreuses recherches ont été entamées sur le sujet mais peu ont abouti. Nicolas est un des rares alchimistes à être parvenu à développer un moyen fiable – ce procédé est cependant pratiquement impossible à répéter, personne n'y est d'ailleurs parvenu depuis. L'élixir n'a de toute façon qu'un effet moindre si un autre que le créateur de la pierre le prépare. Et Nicolas est hors d'atteinte. Il a donc dû chercher un autre moyen. Ou une autre personne qui pourrait l'aider à trouver l'immortalité. Ou peut-être un objet ? Un don familial ? C'est probablement de là que vient son intérêt pour les Potter. Oui. Ca doit être cela. D'où le décès mystérieux de Harold l'année dernière. Enfin, 'mystérieux'… Mais pourquoi un cerf… ? Se courber ? Va-t-il céder ? Et l'issue du combat dans ce cas serait – non, il faudrait donc que tous deux tombent afin que… Et quelqu'un doit 'leur faire sauter le pas' – mais oui ! »

Horrifiée, Amy écoutait le vieil homme développer ses plans comme s'il s'agissait de pions dans un jeu d'échec plutôt que de réelles personnes. Il comptait sur elle pour aider James et Lily à se sacrifier. C'était donc pour ça qu'elle était là… ? Dare-dare, son cerveau embrouillé travaillait pour trouver une issue. _« Seul l'esprit éclairé est celui qui verra – est celui qui pourra leur faire sauter le pas. » _N'y avait-il pas moyen d'interpréter cette phrase différemment ? Est-ce que la mort était réellement le seul moyen ? L'esprit d'Amy se rebellait contre cette idée. Il devait y avoir autre chose. Après tout, la prophétie aurait pu dire 'se fane' au lieu de 's'incline'… Mais à quoi Lily s'inclinera-t-elle ? Peut-être à cette solution que l'esprit d'Amy ne lui présentait pas.

Toujours est-il qu'elle se refusait d'aider Dumbledore à assassiner James et Lily indirectement. Mais si elle n'acceptait pas – au moins en apparence – son offre, quelqu'un d'autre le ferait à sa place. Quelqu'un qui n'avait pas ses connaissances, quelqu'un à qui cela tiendrait peut-être moins à cœur… Après tout, dans le pire des cas, James et Lily mourraient et l'histoire se déroulerait telle qu'elle la connaissait. Mais s'il était possible de trouver une solution autre que la mort ? Si la prophétie était là pour cela ? Oh, au diable la prophétie – qu'elle soit là ou non, l'Histoire était ce qu'elle était… Peut-être que si elle trouvait le moyen de faire en sorte que les faits collent en apparence, mais diffèrent en réalité… Peut-être qu'alors sa tâche serait d'aider Lily et James à sauter le pas, de les convaincre de la suivre dans sa tentative de détourner l'Histoire… ?

Oui. Quoi que Dumbledore lui propose, elle devait acquiescer pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse à sa place. Elle pourrait toujours lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait rien lui révéler de ses découvertes et entreprises pour des raisons historiques. Elle aurait alors la voie libre de tourner ses recherches vers autre chose que ce que le directeur avait prévu. Cette résolution prise, Amy retourna un regard à présent dépourvu de toute confiance vers le vieil homme qui marmonnait toujours dans sa barbe. Juste à ce moment-là, Dumbledore tendit la main pour reprendre le parchemin avec la prophétie et sursauta en voyant Amy toujours là.

« Miss McShane, s'écria-t-il, le souffle un peu court. »

« Professeur ? répondit-elle de sa voix la plus innocente. »

« Je vous prie de m'excuser, je me suis laissé emporter. Vous avez donc pris connaissance du contenu de la prophétie ? »

Avec un petit sourire, Amy hocha la tête.

« Parfait, vous comprenez donc quel doit être votre rôle ? Faites en sorte que l'Histoire se déroule comme il se doit. Les conséquences de tout autre développement sont au-delà de ce que nous puissions imaginer. Je mettrai tous les moyens dont vous nécessitez à votre disposition dès que nous aurons mis au point un plan d'action et – »

« Excusez-moi, professeur, interrompit Amy aussi poliment que possible, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit un travail pour deux personnes. La prophétie ne mentionne qu'un seul 'esprit éclairé' après tout. Quant à l'Histoire… pardonnez-moi mais je ne crois pas que, malgré les circonstances, je puisse partager avec vous les événements tels que je sais qu'ils vont s'enchaîner. Je peux cependant vous assurer que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour m'assurer de leur bon déroulement. Croyez-moi, j'imagine bien mieux que vous ne le pensez les conséquences qu'aurait un échec de s'y tenir. Je vous demanderai donc de me faire entièrement confiance si vous voulez que je mette à bien ce projet. De mon côté, je m'engage à faire en sorte que tout se déroule comme prévu et à vous contacter si nécessaire. »

Dumbledore réfléchit un instant et inclina la tête en signe d'assentiment. Tous deux se regardèrent quelques secondes gravement, puis Dumbledore inclina de nouveau la tête lentement et Amy, prenant cela comme une invitation à quitter les lieux, se leva et laissa derrière elle la forme effondrée du directeur.

…

_A/N : J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! _

_(Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas la prophétie de JKR. Oui, je sais que la mienne est toute pourrie. Mais j'avais besoin de quelque chose d'un peu plus flexible… Donc voilà.)_

_Questions ? Opinions ? Critiques ? Encouragements ? Si vous regardez en bas de cette page, vous verrez un petit cadre très pratique grâce auquel vous pouvez me faire parvenir tout ça… (Review ? S'il vous plait… ?)_

_xx _


	6. Suspect 1

_Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter et les personnages inventés par JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent (évidemment) pas. Je me contente simplement de rajouter quelques uns de mes propres ingrédients à sa délicieuse soupe._

**Chapitre 6**

**Suspect # 1**

**…**

Après cette rencontre, le reste des vacances passa en un éclair, les cours reprirent et bientôt, sans presque qu'Amy s'en soit rendu compte, décembre était proche et elle était sur le point de finir sa sixième semaine en 1990 et son quatorzième jour de service aux Trois Balais.

Ce n'était à présent plus seulement le vent, la pluie et les feuilles mortes qu'elle devait batailler à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait à Pré-au-Lard. Une fine couche de neige et de verglas recouvrait déjà certains chemins les moins usités et les bleus causés par des dérapages incontrôlés venaient maintenant s'ajouter aux ecchymoses des cours de Duel avec Sirius.

C'est donc avec circonspection qu'Amy quitta les locaux chaleureux du pub pour la nuit d'hiver bleue et blanche qui l'attendait à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'elle n'était pas trop occupée à regarder où elle mettait les pieds, Amy devait avouer que la route qu'elle parcourrait entre le village et le château avait quelque chose de féerique. Les intempéries les plus récentes avaient recouvert les chemins autrement boueux d'une poudreuse qui étincelait à la lumière de la lune. Le craquement de ses pas résonnait dans le silence et l'air froid lui coupait le souffle. Elle sentait sur ses joues et aux coins de ses yeux le picotement caractéristique de l'hiver dans les hauteurs écossaises. Et tout à coup, sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se sentit bien – mieux qu'elle ne s'était sentie depuis son arrivée en 1990. Elle prit une longue et douloureuse inspiration et laissa échapper un petit rire.

En arrivant au portail de Poudlard, elle accéléra un peu sa marche. Il ne paraissait pas y avoir âme qui vive dans le parc, mais les fenêtres brillamment éclairées de l'école promettaient chaleur et compagnie. Elle se demandait ce que ses amis pouvaient bien faire en ce moment et se réjouissait de les rejoindre bientôt.

Et ses amis de 2005, qu'auraient-ils faits ? Peut-être que Camilla, Ellen et Flavia s'étaient retrouvées dans la Caverne, comme elles l'appelaient – cette grande salle peu connue des autres élèves qui abritait la vaste collection de textes historiques de la bibliothèque. De par son abandon relatif, les bibliothécaires ne venaient jamais vérifier le stock des livres et il n'était pas réellement nécessaire d'enregistrer les emprunts. Amy aimait y passer ses dimanches plongée dans la préparation d'un de ses exposés. De temps à autres, les autres l'y rejoignaient et avaient lieu alors des goûters improvisés. Peut-être qu'Aurélie, Quin et Bret avaient organisé un quiz dans la Salle Commune. Ou peut-être qu'ils se contentaient d'écouter Jane et Larissa commenter les ragots de la semaine. Ou peut-être qu'ils avaient décidé de faire durer le dîner et qu'ils prenaient seulement maintenant le chemin de la Tour…

Tout à coup, Amy s'arrêta net. Etait-ce le fruit de son imagination ? Il lui avait semblé voir une forme bouger dans l'ombre de la Forêt Interdite. Avec des gestes maladroits, elle saisit sa baguette de ses doigts gourds. Effectivement, quelque chose se rapprochait. Quelque chose de grand. Amy tourna le dos à la chose et accéléra le pas, puis s'arrêta et fit volte face, incertaine de la démarche à suivre. L'ombre était maintenant proche. Amy plissa les yeux dans la pénombre. C'était un animal – un équidé. La lune sortit de sa cachette derrière les nuages et Amy put enfin voir qui était son mystérieux poursuivant. Un cerf. Immobile. Majestueux. Il huma l'air un instant puis, semblant se souvenir de sa présence, tourna la tête et regarda la jeune fille droit dans les yeux. Captivée, Amy lui rendit son regard. Lentement, gracieusement, le cerf se rapprocha et elle n'osait presque plus respirer de peur de l'effrayer. Brusquement les paroles de la prophétie lui revinrent en mémoire et elle ne put s'empêcher d'en murmurer quelques mots _…s'incline, le cerf se courbe – l'issue des combats…_ Et, comme si un déclic s'était fait, elle prit soudain peur. Le cerf n'était qu'à quelques pas lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour et commença à courir comme si sa vie en dépendait. La neige et le verglas la ralentissaient mais elle n'osait ni regarder en arrière ni s'arrêter pour faire face à l'animal.

Enfin, après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle atteignit la grande porte de Poudlard. Trébuchant sur les marches gelées, elle s'effondra contre le panneau et s'engouffra dans la lumière rassurante du château. Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle osa jeter un regard en arrière au parc à présent désert.

…

Coupée dans son élan, Amy hésitait à présent à aller retrouver Lily, Remus et les autres dans la Salle Commune. Entre la reprise des cours, son travail au bar et ses leçons de Duel, ses recherches « pour » Dumbledore n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce…

Le soir de son entretien avec le Directeur avait été un peu chaotique. Dans l'état de choc et d'incertitude dans lequel elle se trouvait, Amy n'avait pas voulu se montrer au reste des Gryffondor de peur de s'attirer remarques et questions auxquelles elle n'aurait pas su répondre. Elle avait alors erré dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce que ses pas la mènent à la « Chambre d'Amy ». Sans réfléchir, elle avait donné le mot de passe à la fileuse du tableau et, à peine rentrée, elle s'était laissé tomber sur le canapé. Pendant un long moment, elle était restée ainsi sans faire le moindre geste, comme hébétée par le même sentiment de responsabilité qui la taraudait à présent aussi. Enfin, lorsque le froid de la chambre s'était fait trop pénétrant, elle s'était redressée, active et résignée. Elle avait allumé un feu ronflant dans la cheminée et tiré calepin et crayon de ses poches. Avec application, elle avait tout d'abord noté la prophétie, puis toutes les différentes interprétations auxquelles elle pouvait songer. Enfin, sur une page propre, elle écrivit, après de longs moments de réflexion, les deux objectifs principaux de sa recherche :

_Déterminer qui est le traître et pourquoi._

_2. Trouver comment sauver James et Lily sans détourner le cours de l'Histoire._

Deux tâches si simples à formuler et si difficiles à réussir.

Pendant plusieurs jours, ça en était resté là. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Le seul élément qui lui manquait c'était le _comment_ de l'histoire… Puis soudain, les paroles de Dumbledore lui revinrent – quelque chose à propos d'Harold Potter et d'un objet familial… ? C'était comme si on avait activé un mécanisme bien huilé – sans attendre une minute de plus, Amy s'était dirigée vers la Caverne, délicieusement familière et déserte.

L'endroit restait cependant trop exposé pour qu'elle puisse y établir son QG. Il lui fallait une chambre secondaire où s'installer avec ses sources et ses notes. C'est cette préoccupation qui la conduisit, pour la seconde fois en une semaine, jusqu'à la porte de la Chambre d'Amy. Elle prit la précaution d'en changer le mot de passe – non pas qu'elle pense que ça empêcherait Dumbledore de rentrer s'il le souhaitait – et se plongea dans la lecture d'un des nombreux pavés sur l'illustre Famille Potter.

Au fil des semaines, la pile des livres lus grandissait, malheureusement proportionnellement à la croissance de la pile de livres à lire. Nombre de feuillets étaient à présent couverts de l'écriture claire et anguleuse d'Amy. Et pourtant, elle n'était pas satisfaite. Non pas qu'elle n'ait rien trouvé d'intéressant – ses notes attestaient du contraire – mais elle n'avait encore rien lu qui explique pourquoi Voldemort s'intéressait plus particulièrement aux Potter dans sa recherche d'immortalité… Il y avait bien quelques références çà et là qu'elle s'était promis de vérifier plus tard, mais elle doutait qu'elles apportent les renseignements recherchés.

En parallèle, elle avait commencé à considérer une approche pour tenter de découvrir le traître. Sous le prétexte qu'elle souhaitait apprendre à mieux connaître James et Lily et les gens qui les entouraient, elle persuada Dumbledore de lui donner l'accès à leurs dossiers scolaires ainsi qu'à ceux de leurs amis. Elle s'attendait à ne serait-ce qu'un semblant d'hésitation, étant donné le caractère confidentiel des documents. Il n'en fut cependant rien. Sans ciller, Dumbledore lui tendit une telle pile de dossiers choisis qu'il lui avait fallu les réduire afin de pouvoir les transporter en une seule fois.

Et depuis, plus rien. Elle rechignait à exploiter ces documents si personnels derrière le dos de ses nouveaux amis – car c'était ce qu'ils étaient en passe de devenir. Cela allait donc faire près de deux semaines qu'elle avait consciencieusement évité la Chambre d'Amy.

…

Au lieu de poursuivre ses recherches, elle s'était sensiblement rapproché des autres Gryffondor de son année. Depuis ses débuts au pub, il se passait rarement un jour de travail sans que Remus vienne prendre un verre et discuter avec elle. La soirée la plus mémorable jusqu'à présent avait été un lundi à la mi-novembre. Madame Rosemerta ne se sentait pas très bien et elle avait demandé à Amy de la remplacer pour la soirée. C'était la première fois qu'Amy servait seule, et elle avait craint que cela se passe mal. Lundi n'était, heureusement, pas une grosse journée, et elle commençait à se demander si elle n'allait finalement pas mourir d'ennui lorsque Remus, accompagné cette fois de Sirius, Peter, James et Lily, fit son entrée en milieu de soirée. Il s'ensuivit quelques heures dont Amy se souviendrait encore longtemps.

Même Sirius avait parut être de bonne humeur. Il avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée à faire rire Amy, Lily et Peter aux éclats en racontant ses expériences diverses et avariées dans le monde moldu.

« Faudrait que j'organise une soirée avec Pétunia lorsqu'on habitera à Londres l'année prochaine, pouffa Lily. J'arrive pas à décider ce qui l'emportera – ton 'charme naturel' ou son dégoût pour toute chose magique… »

« Tu me flattes, mon Tournesol, avait modestement répondu Sirius avant de se pencher vers Peter et Amy et de leur dire, dans un faux murmure : mon charme, bien entendu ! »

« Challenge accepted ! s'exclama Lily. Dans un an, je vous inviterai tous les deux au restaurant et on verra bien ! »

James et Remus, que l'enthousiasme de Lily avait rameuté, se joignirent à leur conversation qui dériva peu à peu vers leurs plans après Poudlard. Amy ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement mélancolique à l'idée qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait réellement l'occasion de mener à bien ses projets, mais elle s'efforça de ne pas trop s'appesantir sur cette pensée. Cependant, à y bien songer, elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas prendre part activement à la conversation qui l'entourait. Remus était resté étrangement silencieux et paraissait bien plus morose qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il se tenait un peu en retrait, tout au bord du bar. Discrètement, elle lui toucha la main pour attirer son attention et lui fit un petit sourire. Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne sut quoi dire pour justifier son geste.

« Ca me fait vraiment plaisir que tu sois venu, dit-elle finalement, se sentant un peu bête. »

« Oh, tu sais, on avait pas grand chose à faire au château – et ça fait du bien de sortir un peu de temps en temps, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaule indifférent que démentait son large sourire. »

« C'est pas mal qu'on vous responsabilise dès votre majorité ici. Chez moi, on était encore considéré comme des enfants… »

Elle n'osait pas en dire plus. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'elle avait l'habitude de discuter avec Remus dont elle ne pouvait pas parler en présence des autres. Mais même en dehors du fait qu'il était le seul à être au courant de sa situation, Amy se sentait une affinité particulière pour le jeune homme – elle rougit un peu en songeant à l'implication de ce tour de phrase. Il lui semblait qu'elle pouvait et voulait tout lui dire, et elle aurait voulu tout savoir de lui. Il la faisait rire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus reprendre son souffle. Il l'avait, sans le savoir, aidé et soutenu plus que quiconque au cours de ces quelques derniers mois. Il racontait les plus belles histoires qu'elle ait jamais entendues. Il… il la regardait d'un air interrogateur. En vain, elle chercha frénétiquement un moyen de tourner la conversation vers un sujet qui n'était pas son époque à elle, et ses qualités à lui… Enfin, alors qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir plus longtemps avant de sortir une idiotie, Remus prit la parole.

« Tu m'as parlé l'autre soir d'une boisson que tu buvais souvent chez toi… Ca te dirait de me la faire goûter ? »

Avec un sourire ravi et un secret soupir de soulagement, Amy se détourna pour chercher les bouteilles nécessaires à la concoction. Les autres semblaient avoir encore de quoi boire dans leurs verres et participaient avec enjouement à la conversation. Seul Peter semblait se tenir un peu à l'écart, remarqua Amy en revenant vers Remus, les bras chargés.

« Il va bien Peter en ce moment ? demanda-t-elle à mi-voix en mélangeant les ingrédients de la boisson. »

Remus jeta un petit coup d'œil au reste du groupe le long du bar.

« Je crois, oui. Il est peut-être juste un petit peu fatigué ce soir. Tu sais, il a souvent un peu de mal en rentrant de vacances – je sais pas s'il t'a expliqué pour sa mère… ? »

« Un peu, oui. »

« Je crois que l'année prochaine le préoccupe beaucoup. Il veut pas vraiment habiter chez sa mère mais, depuis des années, elle ne lui parle que de son retour à la maison. Alors forcément… »

Ses parents lui avaient toujours dit qu'aimer ses enfants, c'était devoir à la fois les garder très près de soi et les laisser s'en aller. Amy n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qu'ils voulaient, jusqu'à ce moment. Ne sachant trop que répondre, elle tendit le verre de « Bûche » à Remus. Celui-ci considéra un moment la concoction mousseuse avec circonspection avant d'approcher le verre de ses lèvres.

« Oooh, par le caleçon de Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il après la première gorgée. Qu'est-ce que t'as mis là-dedans ? »

A cet éclat de voix, les autres abandonnèrent immédiatement leur conversation et tournèrent leur attention vers une Amy rosissante.

« Euh… c'est un secret… ? »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? voulut savoir James. »

« Oh, un cocktail, s'exclama Lily. »

« Je peux en avoir un aussi ? réclama Peter. »

De son côté, Sirius, sans prendre gare aux cris et aux gesticulations de Remus, s'était emparé du verre et en avait avalé la moitié en une gorgée.

« Dé-li-cieux, déclara-t-il, faisant rougir Amy jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. »

…

Amy souriait encore à la pensée de cette soirée.

Après sa rencontre avec le cerf, elle avait finalement décidé de se rendre à son QG pour continuer ses recherches au moins un petit peu. En grimpant laborieusement les marches, elle se remémora leur retour au château, bras dessus, bras dessous. James et Sirius chantaient à gorge déployée pendant que Remus poursuivait Peter qui lui avait fauché sa baguette. Lily avait entraîné Amy dans une gigue effrénée au rythme de la chanson des garçons et elles avaient fini étalées par terre, essoufflées et hilares.

Arrivée en haut des marches, elle avait, elle aussi, le souffle court et un sourire aux lèvres. A son arrivée à la Chambre d'Amy, ce dernier s'évanouit cependant rapidement après un coup d'œil à la pile de dossiers qui l'attendait, sagement empilés sur le bureau.

Avec résignation, elle en saisit un au hasard et commença son travail de lecture et de prise de notes. Sirius Black. Naissance : 15 mars 1973. Amy poussa un soupir. Forcément, ça devait tomber sur lui… Le seul de ses nouveaux amis qu'elle ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre…

Et pourtant, ils en passaient du temps, rien que tous les deux… Quatre heures entières par semaine pour être précise – deux le mardi et deux le jeudi. Sans qu'elle ose vraiment se l'avouer, c'était devenu ses leçons préférées, les seules pour lesquelles elle faisait un quelconque effort maintenant qu'elle n'était plus dans son époque. Et cet effort semblait porter ses fruits – physiquement tout du moins. Ils en étaient encore à la pratique de l'épée, et elle était à présent capable de suivre l'enchaînement de mouvements de base sans être trop essoufflée. Ses gestes étaient loin d'avoir la grâce et la légèreté de ceux de Sirius, mais au moins elle ne laissait plus tomber son arme toutes les trois secondes. Et elle parvenait même parfois à anticiper et parer quelques unes des attaques les plus basiques. Fidèle à sa promesse, Sirius la faisait travailler sans relâche aussi bien pendant qu'après les cours. Les exercices auxquels elle devait consacrer chaque soir une durée grandissante étaient des plus variés. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Amy ne sentait cependant pas vraiment d'amélioration au niveau de ses capacités magiques. Dans ses moments les plus bas, elle avait même l'impression d'avoir régressé. Mais, d'après Sirius, c'était tout à fait normal.

Au cours d'un des entraînements les plus prometteurs, il lui avait parlé un peu de son propre apprentissage. C'était le premier et le seul réel moment d'intimité qu'ils avaient partagé en presque deux mois… Il lui avait raconté à quel point le Duel lui avait toujours semblé être un parcours d'obstacle et combien, peu importe les progrès qu'il faisait, il était toujours conscient du travail qu'il lui restait à faire.

« Parfois, je me sens un peu comme Sisyphe avec sa pierre. A chaque fois que je parviens à me rapprocher du haut de la colline, je dégringole de nouveau et je dois tout reprendre. Le Duel, en soi, c'est comme tout – si tu recherches l'excellence, il faut être prêt à faire face aux conséquences. Aux chutes. Aux doutes. Il faut connaître ses limites et reconnaître ses progrès. Et tout ça, c'est impossible sans soutien. Il te faut quelqu'un qui te relève quand tu tombes, quelqu'un qui te félicite quand tu progresses. Et un bon maître sait faire ça, en Duel. Tout comme les bons amis le font dans la vie. »

Amy avait écouté, fascinée, espérant que, si elle restait suffisamment longtemps sans rien dire, Sirius s'ouvrirait enfin un peu plus. Elle aurait voulu qu'il lui donne les moyens de le comprendre. Au lieu de cela, Sirius s'était refermé comme une huître à la fin de son monologue et il l'avait fait travailler si dur que pendant deux jours, elle n'avait rien pu porter sans grimacer de douleur tant ses bras la faisaient souffrir.

Avec un nouveau soupir, Amy repoussa le sentiment de culpabilité qui la taraudait et se plongea dans le dossier de Sirius Black. Après tout, ce n'était pas réellement par intérêt personnel qu'elle faisait ces recherches. C'était pour James et Lily. Et Harry. Et toutes les personnes impliquées.

…

Malgré cette nouvelle résolution, il fallut près d'une semaine à Amy pour terminer le dossier de Sirius. C'est avec une attitude changée qu'elle se retrouva, le mardi suivant, face à son professeur de Duel. Il y avait bien l'affaire du Saule Cogneur qu'elle ne parvenait pas à réconcilier avec sa nouvelle image de lui. Rien ne pouvait expliquer ou justifier ses actions, si ce n'est le jeune âge de Sirius… Ces révélations lui laissaient un arrière-goût amer, mais n'avaient cependant pas entièrement supprimé le sentiment d'admiration que les autres notes et remarques du dossier avaient, bien malgré elle, éveillé.

Tenter de démêler ces impressions contradictoires l'avait laissée complètement épuisée et frustrée. Elle en avait par-dessus la tête de devoir constamment tourner et retourner chaque chose qu'elle croyait être un fait dans sa tête mille et une fois sans jamais atteindre une conclusion satisfaisante la concernant. Mais malgré cet agacement croissant, elle avait tenu sa langue, était restée polie et souriante. Seul Remus s'était rendu compte que quelque chose la tracassait mais il n'avait, heureusement, pas tenté de pousser plus loin ses questions après le refus initial d'Amy de parler de ses préoccupations.

Dire que le contenu du dossier l'avait choquée ou même surprise aurait été mentir. Il est cependant de ces choses que l'on croit savoir, mais dont on ne prend pleinement conscience que lorsqu'on les lit noir sur blanc. L'histoire de Sirius était une de ces choses pour Amy.

A le voir ainsi face à elle, stricte et froid, dans son équipement de Duel, il lui paraissait à la fois beaucoup plus vieux et tellement plus jeune. Elle aurait voulu se jeter à son cou – lui, le futur traître, car rien n'avait encore permis à Amy de mettre en doute cette théorie de manière conclusive. Mais elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de lui rendre son salut avec un peu moins de retenue que d'habitude.

A la pause qu'ils prenaient en général au bout d'une heure d'entraînement, Amy décida de retrouver Sirius dans le réduit à armes où il était allé chercher de nouveaux instruments pour la suite du cours.

« Dis Sirius, t'as déjà songé à enseigner le Duel professionnellement ? tenta Amy. »

« Mmh… ? répondit Sirius, sans détourner son attention des épées de fleuret qu'il examinait. »

« C'est juste que je me disais que… euh… j'aurais bien aimé continuer à apprendre le Duel, après Poudlard. Je trouve ça extrêmement intéressant, comme sport. Ca défoule et ça fait réfléchir. Et peut-être même que ça va m'aider à faire des progrès en magie, mais on en est pas encore là… »

Au coup d'œil ironique que Sirius lui lança, Amy compris qu'elle se perdait un peu dans son raisonnement. Elle toussota pour se donner une contenance et se reprit :

« Bref, je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour me donner des cours, après cette année ? »

Sirius la laissa un instant en attente avant de répondre. Finalement, sans même prendre la peine de lui faire face, il lança :

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'aurai rien de mieux à faire ? Je sais pas toi, mais je compte trouver un boulot plein temps sitôt sorti de Poudlard. Et si je veux continuer mes entraînements de Duels, j'ai à ma disposition une multitude de partenaires plus expérimentés que toi… »

Amy dut se faire violence pour ne pas paraître vexée. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

« C'était juste une proposition. Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça ! »

Puis, après une courte pause, elle poursuivit :

« C'est quoi, au juste, ce que tu veux faire après Poudlard d'ailleurs ? »

« Peu importe, tant que ça me permet de vivre à Londres. J'y ai pas encore trop réfléchi. Toi ? fit-il d'un ton entièrement désintéressé. »

« J'y ai pas trop réfléchi non plus »

Un mensonge – en réalité, elle avait soigneusement évité la question car elle se refusait à croire qu'elle serait encore dans le passé au moment de prendre cette décision.

« Mais je pense que faire de la recherche me plairait bien – en histoire, surtout. Beaucoup de gens trouvent ça lent et frustrant, mais moi j'aime bien ce côté ardu. Et puis, comme tu l'as si bien dit au début, j'ai pas vraiment de talents magiques particuliers, donc autant vaut que j'exploite mes points forts, non ? »

« Mmmh, répondit Sirius. »

De nouveau, il y eut une pause dans la conversation.

« Comme ça tu veux habiter à Londres ? poursuivit Amy, malgré le regard agacé que Sirius lui lança. Tu comptes habiter avec tes amis ? Enfin – je suppose que James et Lily vont peut-être emménager ensemble… ? »

Sirius releva brusquement la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? demanda-t-il. »

« Rien de particulier, c'est juste que ça va faire un petit bout de temps qu'ils sont ensemble maintenant… Et je sais pas trop avec qui elle habiterait, si ce n'est avec James. »

« Avec toi peut-être ? »

« Euh… C'est que… je sais pas trop si je serai – si je compte rester. En Angleterre, je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle avec précipitation. »

« Tu comptes retourner en _Australie_ ? »

Le ton sur lequel le dernier mot était prononcé laissait entendre que Sirius trouvait la suggestion dérisoire.

« Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Amy avec plus de violence qu'il n'en aurait fallu. Ca t'es jamais venu à l'esprit que j'avais une vie, là-bas aussi ? Des amis ? Que je m'étais peut-être pas retrouvée ici par choix ? »

Amy se détourna pour tenter de se calmer. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'était sentie si proche de tout avouer et de tout laisser tomber. Elle était si fatiguée d'être constamment aux aguets, de savoir que le futur des Maraudeurs et de Lily reposait peut-être sur ses épaules. Elle n'en pouvait plus de devoir prétendre que les remarques désagréables de Sirius ne la dérangeaient pas. Et plus que tout, elle en avait assez de ne pas savoir si elle pouvait ou non lui faire confiance.

Elle se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Elle prit une respiration un peu tremblante et dit :

« Désolée. J'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Je suis un peu fatiguée en ce moment… »

Sans attendre la réponse de Sirius, elle se précipita vers les vestiaires.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, on frappa deux coups à la porte du vestiaire.

« Entrez, fit Amy d'une voix fatiguée. »

Sur le pas de la porte se tenait un Sirius soulagé de voir qu'elle ne pleurait pas.

« Ecoute, euh… je voulais te dire… je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, commença-t-il en s'asseyant sur le banc en face de celui où se trouvait la jeune fille. »

Il regardait ses mains et semblait chercher ses mots, puis reprit finalement.

« Je sais que j'ai pas été très sympa avec toi, depuis ton arrivée. C'est rien de personnel, crois-moi, mais ça n'excuse quand même pas certaines de mes remarques… Remus et Lily ont l'air de s'entendre très bien avec toi, et rien que ça, ça aurait dû être une raison suffisante pour que je me comporte un peu mieux – mais par les temps qui courent… On n'est jamais trop prudent. »

« Si tu veux parler de Voldemort, le coupa Amy, prononçant pour la première fois de sa vie le terrible nom, tu peux être tranquille – jamais je n'ai eu, et jamais je n'aurai la moindre inclination à le suivre. Tu sais pourtant que j'ai été élevée comme une moldue avant d'entrer à Poudlard… ! »

A strictement parler, c'était effectivement la vérité – ses parents avaient insisté pour la mettre à une école primaire de quartier, à Paris. Sirius réfléchit un instant à la déclaration d'Amy.

« Si on devait tout mettre sur le compte des origines, je ferais déjà partie des suppôts de Voldemort… »

« C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, l'interrompit Amy de nouveau. Et puis c'est pas la même chose – je suis de ceux qu'il veut éradiquer. Ca serait quand même un peu idiot de ma part de l'encourager. De toute façon, peu importe que tu me croies ou pas. Ca ne change strictement rien à mes convictions. Je te les ai exposées en toute bonne foi, maintenant t'en fais ce que tu veux. »

« Et tu me balances ça comme ça ? T'as pas peur que j'aille les rapporter à Voldemort ? »

« Je ne te fais absolument pas confiance, répliqua Amy d'un ton définitif qui fit frémir Sirius. Pas encore en tout cas – tu m'as pas donné de raison pour que ce soit le cas, continua-t-elle plus doucement. »

Amy dût réprimer une grimace aux propos bateau qu'elle était en train de tenir. Sirius devait vraiment se demander pourquoi elle lui disait ça. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que cette ouverture lui permettrait peut-être d'en savoir plus sur l'intriguant jeune homme – et potentiellement d'éviter le meurtre de James et Lily…

Sans mot dire, Sirius hocha la tête. Puis il fit un geste dans la direction du gymnase et elle le suivit.

…

_A/N : Un chapitre un peu plus lent et plus descriptif. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça va s'accélérer bientôt !_

_Merci à tous d'avoir pris de le temps de continuer à lire ma petite histoire. Je sais que je me répète, mais les reviews, ça aide. Ce n'est pas simplement une question de popularité. Pour les personnes qui, comme moi, tentent d'écrire sérieusement et de progresser, ça aide de savoir ce que les lecteurs apprécient et aiment moins. Lorsqu'on passe trop longtemps à travailler sur un texte, on perd peu à peu sa perspective critique. Après tout, si quelqu'un écrit une histoire, en général c'est qu'il/elle trouve l'histoire intéressante, aime bien les personnages… etc. Sauf que quand on passe plusieurs semaines (voire années) le nez plongé dans sa propre imagination, c'est un peu difficile de déterminer l'effet que ça peut avoir sur un lecteur qui n'est pas soi-même…_

_Donc encore une fois, si vous avez des remarques, s'il vous plait prenez le temps de les faire ! Merci aux quelques fidèles revieweurs qui l'ont fait jusqu'à présent – vos messages m'encouragent plus que vous ne le pensez !_

_Bref, assez bavardé. A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre !_

_xx_


	7. Remember, Remember

_Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter et les personnages inventés par JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent (évidemment) pas. Je me contente simplement de rajouter quelques uns de mes propres ingrédients à sa délicieuse soupe._

**Chapitre 7**

'**_Remember, Remember, the Fifteenth of December…_'**

**…**

Le matin du quinze décembre 1990, Amy se retrouva en train de dévaler les marches de l'escalier principal de Poudlard. Elle était en retard pour son travail aux Trois Balais. Son esprit était encore tout embrouillé du dossier qu'elle venait de lire – celui de Remus – et elle tentait d'y remettre un semblant d'ordre tout en marchant aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait sur les chemins verglacés.

Un loup-garou ? Le dossier de Sirius l'en avait déjà informé et il lui avait fallu quelques jours pour tenter de déterminer avec certitude ce qu'elle en pensait. Au final, elle était parvenue à la conclusion qu'en soi, cela ne changeait en rien la manière dont elle voyait Remus. Après tout, les loups-garous étaient des êtres humains comme les autres la majorité du temps et, tant que toutes les précautions nécessaires étaient prises les soirs de pleine lune, celui qui encourait le plus de risques était encore le loup-garou…

Ce qui, en revanche, la laissait perplexe, était toujours l'épisode du Saule Cogneur, relaté en détail par Dumbledore dans le dossier des deux garçons. Elle ne parvenait pas à croire que Sirius était capable d'un tel acte… Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'on l'ait pris pour le traître par excellence après le meurtre de James et Lily.

Et Remus qui avait fait pratiquement comme si de rien n'était. D'après les notes du Directeur, les deux garçons étaient restés brouillé pendant l'été et s'était réconciliés peu de temps après la rentrée. Amy ne pouvait pas s'imaginer ce qui avait bien pu pousser Remus à pardonner à Sirius aussi facilement – remarque, elle ne savait rien des circonstances, mais si elle avait été à la place de Remus, elle y aurait réfléchi à deux fois avant d'accepter les excuses d'un ami qui n'avait pas hésité à mettre sa vie en jeu…

Amy pressa encore un peu le pas. C'était le dernier week-end à Pré-au-Lard avant Noël et le pub promettait d'être bondé. Lorsqu'elle fit son entrée aux Trois Balais à dix heures tapantes, Rosemerta venait à peine d'ouvrir les portes à la clientèle qui se promenait, encore peu nombreuse, le long de la rue enneigée. Avec un bonjour joyeux, Amy s'empressa de déposer sa cape et de prendre son tablier derrière le bar.

…

Jusqu'en milieu d'après-midi, une ribambelle d'élèves et de professeurs défilèrent, chaudement emmitouflés et rougis par le froid. Remus passa lui faire un rapide coucou avant d'aller retrouver ses amis. Amy discuta un peu avec le professeur McGonagall puis avec Hagrid. Tout le monde semblait gagné par l'humeur festive qui régnait dans le village.

Le chaos de l'heure du déjeuner commençait à peine à s'essouffler lorsqu'elle les entendit pour la première fois – une explosion, suivit du timbre strident d'une sirène qui retentit pendant quelques instants avant de s'arrêter net. Pendant une seconde, personne ne bougea. Et c'est dans cet instant de silence que le déclic se fit dans l'esprit d'Amy. Le quinze décembre 1990. Comment avait-elle pu oublier ?

Puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un flot d'élèves et de villageois terrifiés. Et ce fut la panique.

On tenta de transplaner, mais un sort d'anti-transplanage avait été jeté sur le village. On voulut prendre la Poudre de Cheminette, mais les réseaux étaient entièrement bloqués. Pendant ce temps, le cerveau d'Amy marchait comme il n'avait encore jamais marché.

_« La double attaque de Londres et de Pré-au-Lard du quinze décembre 1990 prit le monde de la Sorcellerie entièrement par surprise. Une grande partie du village fut détruit dans l'événement, faisant de nombreuses victimes. Seul le pub 'Les Trois Balais' sortit de l'attaque indemne…_ _»_

Les Trois Balais. Le pub avait servi de point de ralliement pour les élèves et les villageois.

« Rosemerta ! hurla Amy pour tenter de couvrir le chahut alentour. Il faut dire aux gens de rester ici ! Ils seront plus en sécurité dans le pub que dehors et… »

Mais Rosemerta paraissait aussi incapable d'agir que la foule affolée. Sans trop réfléchir, Amy grimpa alors sur le bar et amplifia sa voix afin de couvrir le bruit assourdissant du pub.

« Ca suffit ! »

Le silence revint brusquement et, aux regards menaçants que lui lançait l'assemblée, Amy crut un instant qu'ils allaient la tenir responsable de l'attaque et se jeter sur elle plutôt que l'écouter.

« Il faut qu'on s'organise. Rosemerta, faites en sorte que les élèves mineurs soient hors de danger immédiat. Quant aux autres, il va falloir protéger le pub – renforcez les fenêtres et les portes, activez toutes les protections que vous connaissez. Surveillez toutes les entrées. »

Vidé des élèves, le pub contenait une petite trentaine d'adultes compétents qui se mirent au travail sans attendre. Amy espérait que ça suffirait effectivement à protéger les Trois Balais et ses occupants…

Elle sauta du bar et s'approcha de la sorcière qui semblait avoir pris le relais et donnait des ordres à tout va. Elle était parvenue à séparer le groupe en deux – un responsable de l'avant, et l'autre de l'arrière du bâtiment.

« Je vais aller voir si je peux trouver d'autres élèves et les ramener ici, annonça Amy. Je prendrai l'entrée de derrière. Il faudrait que quelqu'un y soit posté pour nous laisser rentrer à tout moment. »

La sorcière acquiesça. Elle attrapa un élève de 7e année qu'Amy ne connaissait pas par la peau du cou et l'envoya monter la garde.

Sans se donner le temps d'hésiter, Amy se précipita dehors. Au bout de quelques pas dans le soir tombant, elle prit conscience de son erreur – dans sa précipitation, elle avait oublié sa cape et se retrouvait à présent en tablier et grelottante sous la neige qui s'était remise à tomber lentement. Mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre. Un sort de réchauffement allait devoir faire l'affaire. Après un instant de réflexion, Amy se jeta aussi le sort de camouflage le plus puissant qu'elle connaisse. Avec un peu de chance, ça lui permettrait de passer inaperçue suffisamment longtemps pour préparer une attaque avant que son adversaire ne la remarque…

Marchant avec précaution sur les pavés glissant, Amy commença sa tournée. Depuis où elle était, elle pouvait distinguer un épais nuage de fumée et l'éclat désordonné de hautes flammes. Ce devait être Zonko – le bâtiment avait été entièrement détruit lors de l'attaque se remémora Amy en continuant son exploration. Le vacarme environnant était assourdissant. Il aurait été difficile d'en déterminer le point d'origine tant les sons résonnaient et se réverbéraient contre les parois des maisons, créant un écho indistinct et terrifiant de cris et d'explosions.

A deux rues des Trois Balais, elle rencontra son premier groupe d'élèves. Des 4e année choqués mais, à son grand soulagement, indemnes. Elle leur fit subir un sort de camouflage et les mena au pub sans encombre.

Amy parvint ainsi à rassembler trois autres groupes sans problème majeur. Une douzaine en tout. Des jeunes principalement. C'était déjà ça, mais c'était peu. Beaucoup trop peu. Avec résolution, Amy poussa donc plus loin ses recherches, tentant de faire abstraction de ses doigts engourdis et de sa gorge à vif – l'incendie de Zonko avait dû se propager et la fumée commençait à envahir tout le village. Un sentiment d'irréalité l'habitait et l'empêchait de prendre pleinement conscience de la situation et de ce qu'elle faisait.

Quelques rues plus loin, elle dénicha deux 6e année cachés derrière une porte cochère et les envoya seuls aux Trois Balais. Après tout, ils étaient aussi capables de se battre qu'elle de les défendre…

Elle continua sa route le long d'une nouvelle rue, puis d'une autre. Soudain, au tournant d'une allée peu fréquentée, on lui rentra dedans. Amy réprima un cri et se débattit à l'aveuglette jusqu'à ce qu'on lui saisisse les poignets avec violence.

« Allons ! Calme-toi ! ordonna une voix râpeuse. »

Le souffle court, Amy ouvrit grand les yeux. Devant elle se tenait un des sorciers du bar accompagné d'un large groupe de jeunes élèves. Elle aurait rougi si elle n'était pas encore aussi terrifiée. Elle laissa retomber ses bras et se poussa pour laisser passer le sorcier et ses charges.

De quelle inconscience elle avait fait preuve, s'engouffrer comme ça dans une rue sans avoir vérifié au préalable si la voie était libre… ! Amy rafraîchit ses sorts de réchauffement et de camouflage et poursuivit prudemment ses recherches.

La neige s'était fait plus forte à présent, réduisant encore la visibilité déjà limitée par la tombée de la nuit et la fumée du brasier. D'un côté, Amy se sentait soulagée par cette opportunité de passer inaperçue, mais d'un autre, cela rendait sa tâche d'autant plus ardue. Clignant frénétiquement des yeux, elle s'engouffra dans une ruelle qu'elle n'avait pas encore explorée. Rien. Elle tourna précautionneusement dans une nouvelle rue, elle aussi déserte. Elle avait beau tendre l'oreille, les seuls sons qu'elle percevait étaient ceux d'une bataille qui paraissait trop éloignée pour représenter un danger immédiat.

Enfin, quelques rues plus loin, la jeune fille découvrit un nouveau groupe de 3e année – blessés cette fois-ci. Les deux élèves les moins mal en point étaient parvenus à traîner un troisième garçon jusqu'à un abri de fortune derrière des poubelles. Un coup d'œil aux blessures de l'enfant lui apprit qu'il allait avoir besoin de soins spécialisés rapidement. D'un sort rapide, Amy arrêta le progrès du maléfice qui lui rongeait les jambes et lança un sortilège de guérison de base.

« Ca fera l'affaire pour le moment, déclara Amy en se tournant vers les deux autres. Ca va vous ? Vous pouvez marcher ? »

Sans attendre leur réponse, elle leur lança des sorts de camouflage et leur fit signe de la suivre. Chargée de l'élève maintenant évanoui, Amy devait redoubler d'efforts pour ne pas glisser. Enfin, alors qu'elle pensait ne plus arriver à supporter le poids de l'enfant, ils atteignirent la rue menant aux Trois Balais. Amy allait s'y engouffrer lorsqu'un son la fit s'arrêter net. La terreur qui l'avait quittée en cours de route revint en force.

Dans la rue, entre elle et le pub, se trouvaient à présent deux Mangemorts occupés à en forcer la porte. Pendant un instant, elle ne sut quoi faire et elle faillit faire demi-tour. Lui revint alors un exemple de défense que Sirius lui avait décrit pendant un de leurs cours. « L'attaque du couard » qu'il avait appelé ça. Mais Amy était à présent bien loin de se soucier des jugements moraux de son professeur de Duel. Ayant confié le blessé à ses camarades, elle se concentra pour bien viser. Elle allait prononcer l'incantation lorsque deux éclairs dorés venus des Trois Balais atteignirent les Mangemorts simultanément et, avant qu'elle ait le temps de détourner les yeux, les deux hommes s'effondrèrent par terre dans une marre de sang. La porte du pub s'ouvrit et l'homme qu'elle avait croisé plus tôt lui cria de se dépêcher de rentrer. Sans trop réfléchir, Amy se saisit de l'élève blessé. Lorsqu'elle fut de nouveau face à la porte, le sorcier avait mis les corps hors de vue mais la neige rougie faillit avoir raison de l'endurance de la jeune fille.

« Allez, fit le sorcier avec rudesse, lui prenant l'enfant des mains. Viens, rentre et assieds-toi un peu. »

Sans réfléchir, Amy fit ce qu'on lui disait. Une fois assise, on lui mit une boisson dans les mains. La chaleur de la tasse brûlait ses mains engourdies, remarqua-t-elle avec détachement. Elle prit une petite gorgée du liquide et, peu à peu, des vagues de chaleur se propagèrent dans tout son corps. Elle finit sa tasse en trois énormes gorgées et, l'esprit à présent un peu plus clair, elle regarda autour d'elle.

Il régnait dans le pub un désordre coordonné par la sorcière à qui elle avait parlé avant de partir. Tout le monde semblait savoir quoi faire – de temps à autres de nouveaux flots d'élèves étaient ramenés de la rue et étaient rapidement conduits à la cave qui semblait servir de place forte.

Amy se releva de son siège avec un peu de difficulté, les membres encore engourdis par le froid, et se dirigea vers la cave. Un soulagement immense l'envahit lorsqu'elle remarqua le nombre d'élèves qui s'y trouvaient déjà. Au premier coup d'œil, elle aurait dit que la majorité des plus jeunes y était rassemblée. Saisissant la personne la plus proche, elle lui demanda si elle avait vu James et Lily.

« Non, fut la réponse, brève et terrifiante. »

A cette annonce, tout sentiment de soulagement quitta Amy. Ils n'étaient pas encore rentrés. Elle se creusa la mémoire mais elle n'avait rien lu sur la part que les Potter avaient joué dans la Bataille de Pré-au-Lard. D'un côté, c'était rassurant – ça voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas été pris par les Mangemorts. Mais d'un autre, elle n'avait pas lu de rapport détaillé sur l'attaque… Et les Potter n'étaient pas encore les figures de proue de la Résistance à l'époque – peut-être que le reporter n'avait pas jugé intéressant d'indiquer ce qui leur était arrivé. Peut-être étaient-ils blessés… Peut-être étaient-ils, malgré tout, en danger…

Amy sentit sa panique augmenter et elle dut se forcer à respirer lentement pour se calmer un peu. Elle devait y retourner. Elle saisit sa cape et se dirigea vers la porte du pub, gardée par le sorcier à la voix rauque.

« C'est pas la peine de ressortir – il reste presque plus personne, lança-t-il sans quitter la rue des yeux. »

« Il faut que j'y aille ! Aucun de mes amis est rentré, et je suis plus utile dehors que dedans ! »

Le sorcier lui jeta un regard sceptique puis haussa les épaules et la laissa passer. Amy remit en place son sort de camouflage et s'engagea dans le tourbillon de neige et de fumée de la rue. Le vent froid lui coupait le souffle et elle devait se courber pour avancer. Un instant, elle se demanda si aller chercher James et Lily seule dans la tourmente était vraiment une bonne idée. Mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ?

A quelques rues du pub, elle croisa trois 6e année et les envoya droit aux Trois Balais. Sans attendre leur réponse, elle poursuivit son chemin. La lueur dansante des flammes illuminait à présent presque tout le village, projetant des ombres distordues et menaçantes. Plus d'une fois, Amy sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre à la vue de ce qu'elle prit initialement pour des Mangemorts et qui ne se révélèrent être que des jeux de lumière. Elle se força néanmoins à poursuivre ses recherches.

Au croisement d'une ruelle, elle dénicha une enfant couverte de sang à demi cachée par des débris de l'explosion du magasin qui faisait le coin. Pendant un terrible instant, Amy crut que la fillette était morte avant de se rendre compte qu'elle respirait encore, bien de faiblement. Renonçant pour le moment à chercher ses amis, elle prit le petit corps dans ses bras et rebroussa chemin en direction des Trois Balais.

A mi-chemin, elle trouva la route bloquée par deux Mangemorts. Les 6e année qu'elle avait croisé plus tôt se battaient vaillamment, mais bien qu'ils soient à trois contre deux, l'issue de la bataille penchait néanmoins pour les Mangemorts. L'un d'entre eux fut touché par un sort qui le projeta contre un mur. Il ne se releva pas.

Pendant un moment, Amy regarda la scène comme si elle en était entièrement détachée. Elle n'aurait rien ressenti d'autre en regardant un film d'action. Puis, avec un sursaut, elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un événement bien réel, et qu'elle devait faire quelque chose. Après avoir déposé la fillette à l'abri, Amy se plaça de manière à ne pas être vue des Mangemorts qui lui faisaient face. Elle se concentra un instant puis prononça doucement une formule. Un instant, elle crut que ça n'avait pas marché mais, plissant les yeux contre la neige, elle remarqua que deux énormes containers étaient en train de se précipiter vers les Mangemorts. D'un mouvement sec de sa baguette, elle les relâcha du sortilège et les objets retombèrent aussitôt, emportant avec eux les Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas prévu le coup. D'un bond, Amy se releva et, saisissant la fillette, elle courut vers les 6e année.

« _Mobilicorpus_, cria-t-elle en passant. »

Suivie des deux autres, elle atteignit finalement les Trois Balais, ensanglantée mais indemne. Mais, sans prendre le temps de rassembler ses esprits, elle confia la fillette et le 6e année inanimé au sorcier qui gardait la porte, et repartit dans la nuit froide et enfumée.

Les quelques premières rues qu'elle traversa étaient désertes. Même les Mangemorts contre qui ils s'étaient battus il y a quelques minutes s'étaient volatilisé. Elle s'engouffra dans une rue. Puis dans une autre. Toujours personne. Le cœur battant, Amy renforça son sort de camouflage et se prit la direction d'où semblaient venir les bruits de bataille les plus distincts.

Les rues qu'elle traversait à présent étaient devenues un vrai parcours d'obstacles, rendues d'autant plus traîtres par la neige verglacée qui recouvrait l'ensemble d'un linceul blanc. Les passages les plus fréquentés étaient boueux et rougis. Amy se força à ne pas penser à ce que les débris pouvaient bien cacher, aux corps qu'on allait sûrement découvrir…

La jeune fille ne savait pas si elle devait être soulagée ou inquiète de ne croiser personne. Elle s'engouffra dans une nouvelle rue, et tout à coup les sons de bataille semblèrent plus proche. Amy avait le cœur dans la gorge, mais se força pourtant à poursuivre sa route.

Arrivée à un coin, elle jeta un regard prudent à la ruelle dans laquelle elle s'apprêtait à s'engager et du retenir un cri à la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Une Mangemort. Et Lily, trois 5e année dernière elle. Elle lança un sort qui manqua sa cible et en évita un autre. A la lumière du feu, sa masse de cheveux roux paraissait enflammée elle aussi.

Alors qu'Amy hésitait encore sur la démarche à suivre, Lily fut touchée par un _expelliarmus_ féroce. Le corps de la jeune fille fut projeté en arrière et elle s'effondra dans la neige.

Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Amy chargea. Elle heurta la Mangemort de plein fouet et les précipita toutes les deux à terre. Un craquement caractéristique d'une baguette qui se brise retentit. Pas la sienne – l'autre. La Mangemort se débattait, mais sans baguette, elle ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser d'Amy qui s'appuyait à présent de tout son poids sur son dos, tentant désespérément de se saisir de sa propre baguette. Enfin, au bout de quelques secondes d'efforts, la jeune fille la trouva enfin. Sans attendre, elle lança un _stupéfix_ à la Mangemort qui cessa immédiatement de s'agiter.

Dégoûtée, terrifiée, Amy se redressa précipitamment. Lily, soutenue par les trois 5e année, venait de se relever. D'un _accio_, Amy fit venir à elle sa baguette et la tendit à son amie.

« Ca va ? fit Amy le souffle un peu court. »

Lily se jeta brusquement dans ses bras, lui coupant entièrement la respiration.

« Merci, merci, merci ! Je sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait sans toi ! Ca va, toi ? T'as vu les autres ? lui demanda Lily précipitamment. »

Amy se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Il faut que tu ailles aux Trois Balais avec eux, dit Amy en désignant les trois 5e année qui se tenaient un peu à l'écart. Presque tous les autres élèves sont là. Moi, je cherche encore ceux qui manquent. On se retrouve là-bas ? »

Amy tenta de lancer à Lily un sourire d'encouragement, mais cela devait plutôt ressembler à une grimace. De nouveau, les deux filles s'étreignirent avant de se séparer. Intimant aux garçons de la suivre, Lily disparut au coin de la rue.

Un instant, Amy se sentit plus seule qu'elle ne s'était sentie depuis le début de l'attaque. Le brusque réconfort d'avoir trouvé une de ses amies lui faisait percevoir l'absence des autres d'autant plus vivement.

Elle secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ce sentiment désagréable et cacha le corps de la Mangemort derrière une poubelle après l'avoir soigneusement ligotée. Sait-on jamais – peut-être qu'elle avait des renseignements utiles…

Puis elle se remit en route. Alors qu'elle parcourait ruelle après ruelle, elle se demandait si elle aurait fait preuve d'autant de courage dans son époque. Savoir ce qui allait se passer dans les grandes lignes lui donnait une impression d'invulnérabilité – comme si, de par son statut de visiteur temporel, elle n'avait rien à craindre des événements du passé… Bien entendu, elle se rendait compte que rien n'était plus faux et qu'elle avait juste eu de la chance jusqu'à présent. Le pire qui lui était arrivé était le coup de coude que la Mangemort venait de lui mettre dans le visage.

Repoussant ces pensées déplaisantes, elle poursuivit sa route, évitant obstacles et plaques de verglas avec précaution. Elle ne s'était pas encore aventurée aussi loin du pub depuis le début de l'attaque. D'ici, elle pouvait voir Zonko qui brûlait encore à une rue de là. Les bruits de bataille s'étaient fait moindres et plus dispersés. Tendant l'oreille, elle tourna à droite et se prit une personne de plein fouet. La force avec laquelle l'intrus l'avait heurté les précipita tous deux à la renverse, lui coupant le souffle. Avant même d'avoir repris sa respiration, Amy envoya violement son poing dans la direction où se trouva son attaquant. Une exclamation étouffée retentit lorsque le coup trouva sa cible. A présent un peu remise, Amy se releva, pointa sa baguette vers son assaillant et...

« Remus ? s'exclama-t-elle. »

Elle se précipita vers son ami, qui se frottait le crâne.

« Ca va ? Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle dans un murmure pressant. Tu peux te relever ? Ils sont où les autres ? »

« Je les ai perdus de vue depuis la première explosion, expliqua-t-il en se relevant. »

Amy lança un petit sort d'apaisement à la bosse qui commençait à se former sur le front de Remus et remit son propre sort de camouflage en place pendant que son compagnon faisait de même.

« Y a une bataille quelque part sur notre droite – »

« – je sais, quelques Aurors sont arrivés. Apparemment le côté moldu de Londres a été attaqué aussi et ils ont pas pu venir plus tôt. »

« Je sais. On prend à gauche alors ? »

Remus hocha la tête et ils repartirent, ensemble cette fois. De temps en temps, ils apercevaient au loin des affrontements – mais la plupart paraissaient menés par des Aurors et ils poursuivirent donc leur route sans y prendre part.

Amy commençait à se demander s'il ne valait pas mieux abandonner et retourner aux Trois Balais lorsqu'à un croisement, ils tombèrent sur ceux qu'ils cherchaient. Un regard à la situation suffit. Tous deux se précipitèrent – Amy pour aider Peter qui tentait d'arrêter un flot de sang qui s'échappait d'une blessure sur la jambe de James Remus pour seconder Sirius qui se battait seul contre deux Mangemorts.

Tentant désespérément de ne pas céder à la panique en voyant la profondeur de la blessure, Amy se mit à réciter à toute allure tous les sortilèges de guérison que son père lui avait appris. La plupart soignaient des plaies mineures, mais ils allaient devoir faire l'affaire. Enfin, Amy trouva un sort qui pouvait convenir. Elle s'agenouilla à côté de James et fit le vide dans son esprit. Elle étendit ses mains au-dessus de la blessure et commença doucement à chantonner les mots de l'enchantement. Elle n'avait eu l'occasion de le pratiquer qu'une seule fois, l'été précédent, lors des cours de premiers secours que son père avait insisté pour qu'elle suive, et elle avait besoin de toute sa concentration.

Elle sentait dans ses paumes des picotements indiquant que le charme faisait effet. L'écoulement de sang s'était fait plus épais et plus lent. Peu à peu, le flot se tarit, ne laissant qu'une croûte le long de la plaie. Amy n'avait jamais eu à appliquer de points de suture, mais sans eux la plaie allait se rouvrir à coup sûr. Elle jeta un regard alentour comme pour chercher le support des autres, mais Peter avait rejoint Remus et tous deux se battaient à présent contre l'un des Mangemorts pendant que Sirius affrontait le deuxième.

Elle admira un instant la danse qu'ils semblaient mener, tous. Ils lançaient des sorts, en évitaient d'autres, virevoltaient, échangeaient leur position, projetant des ombres distordues le long des murs… Le moindre faux pas et…

Avec un frisson, Amy se tourna de nouveau vers James. Elle respira un grand coup puis tenta de reproduire les mouvements qu'elle avait souvent vus son père faire. Un fil long et solide apparut soudain et, précautionneusement, elle poursuivit l'enchaînement de gestes familiers – 'pique, tire, serre pique, tire, serre'. Le fil n'était pas tendu et les nœuds peu consistants, mais tant pis, songea Amy en attachant le dernier morceau du mieux qu'elle put.

Elle continua son examen médical de base et découvrit quelques sortilèges qu'elle leva aussitôt. Il y en avait d'autres, mais ils dépassaient son niveau d'expérience et elle jugea bon de les laisser en place pour le moment.

Que faire à présent ? Amy jeta un coup d'œil alentour mais la bataille se poursuivait sans sembler vouloir s'arrêter. Les renforts étaient occupés ailleurs – tout comme le reste des Mangemorts, remarqua-t-elle avec soulagement. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle décida de retenter le coup des poubelles, forte du succès de sa première attaque.

Les soins apportés à James l'avaient beaucoup fatiguée, mais elle se força néanmoins à se concentrer. Avec précaution, elle choisit deux lourdes poutres provenant de l'explosion d'une maison voisine et murmura le sortilège. De nouveau, les objets obéirent à sa commande et, d'un mouvement de poignet, elle les laissa retomber sur les Mangemorts.

Cette seconde tentative se révéla pourtant moins fructueuse que la précédente. Les Mangemorts semblaient avoir prévu l'attaque et ils évitèrent les projectiles avec plus ou moins de succès. Le premier fut cependant suffisamment déstabilisé pour permettre à Peter et à Remus de le neutraliser avec un _expelliarmus_ et un _stupefix_ simultanés.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius et son adversaire poursuivaient leur jeu mortel. Le rythme de l'échange de sorts semblait s'être encore accéléré, si bien que personne n'osait d'intervenir de peur d'atteindre Sirius. Amy avait rarement vu quelque chose d'aussi envoûtant.

Mais la partie était sur le point de se finir. Sirius envoya valser le Mangemort d'un coup de baguette rageur. Il alla s'écraser contre le mur avec un craquement de mauvais augure. Sans un instant d'hésitation, Sirius enchaîna avec une nouvelle attaque – un sort qu'Amy ne connaissait pas et qui trancha net la gorge du Mangemort.

Amy eut un haut-le-cœur mais tenta de cacher son malaise aux autres qui avaient accouru dès l'affrontement fini. Sirius se plaça en charge du groupe. Il administra à chacun un sort de camouflage et fit léviter James pendant que Remus aidait Amy à se relever. La jeune fille crut un moment qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Elle avait la tête qui tournait et elle ne sentait presque plus ses extrémités – effet du froid, du choc et de l'épuisement combinés. Pendant le temps qu'il leur fallut pour atteindre les Trois Balais, Amy dut s'appuyer lourdement contre Remus pour éviter de tomber ou de glisser. La neige s'était remise à tomber aussi drue qu'auparavant.

La fin de la bataille ne devait pas être loin. Amy tenta de se rappeler les détails décrits dans les textes qu'elle avait lus. Le plus souvent, les deux attaques simultanées sur Londres et Pré-au-Lard étaient vues comme une tentative réussie d'effrayer le monde de la Magie et de montrer à tous de quoi Voldemort était capable. Et le message était clair – personne n'était à l'abri. Pas les Moldus innocents, ni même les enfants. Le Mage noir ne comptait s'arrêter à rien dans sa quête de pouvoir.

Mais, avec les informations dont elle disposait à présent, Amy se demandait si les attaques n'étaient pas, en réalité, des tentatives de s'emparer des deux derniers Potter. Elle se souvenait d'avoir lu quelque part que Helen Potter s'était justement trouvée dans la partie attaquée. Dans les journaux de l'époque, cette « coïncidence » avait été applaudie pour avoir limité la portée de l'attaque…

Ces pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit alors que le petit groupe de Gryffondor 7e année parcourait, clopin-clopant, les rues menant vers les Trois Balais. Elle ne prêtait presque plus attention à la route qu'ils prenaient, laissant à Remus le soin de la guider. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques rues du pub lorsqu'un son lui fit se dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Amy s'arrêta net. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne se passa rien. Le silence étouffant était entrecoupé du craquement l'incendie qui n'avait pas encore été éteint. La neige tombait toujours, les flammes et la fumée obscurcissaient et éclairaient tour à tour la rue dans laquelle ils se tenaient.

« Amy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? murmura Remus, le ton pressant. »

« Attends ! répondit Amy. »

Sirius, arrivé au bout de la rue, s'arrêta pour voir pourquoi ils n'avançaient plus. C'est alors qu'ils l'entendirent, cette voix dont Amy savait à qui elle appartenait sans l'avoir jamais entendue. Elle paraissait résonner dans sa tête, pénétrer jusqu'au plus profond de ses pensées. Amy se mit à trembler.

« Sssorciers, sssorcières… Ceccci n'est qu'un avant goût de ce qui va sssuivre. Choisissez dès à présent le bon camp, et vous ssserez épargné ainssssi que votre famille. Choisissez le mauvais, et vous ne connaîtrez plus de répit. Dans le monde sssorcier comme dans le monde moldu, vous ne ssserez plus jamais en sssécurité… Sssoyez prévenu ! »

…

_A/N : Je vous avais bien dit que ça allait s'accélérer un peu _

_Merci à Roselia001 et à Capucine Maina pour leurs commentaires encourageants et intéressants !_

_A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre xx_


	8. Le Contrecoup

_Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter et les personnages inventés par JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent (évidemment) pas. Je me contente simplement de rajouter quelques uns de mes propres ingrédients à sa délicieuse soupe._

**Chapitre 8**

**Le contrecoup.**

**…**

Le trajet du village au château ne prenait habituellement pas plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. Il sembla pourtant interminable à Amy. Elle avait un peu récupéré depuis son moment de faiblesse et elle était parvenue à arrêter de frissonner.

Sirius et Lily étaient partis en avant avec James, toujours inanimé. Amy, Remus et Peter s'étaient joints à la file silencieuse des élèves qui rentraient à Poudlard. Les seuls bruits qu'on entendait étaient le vent dans les arbres et la neige qui crissait sous leurs bottes. De temps à autre, un sanglot rapidement étouffé venait perturber ce rythme sonore régulier. Personne n'osait élever la voix au-dessus d'un murmure.

A côté d'Amy, Remus ne disait pas un mot. Le visage fermé, il regardait sans la voir la route qui s'étendait jusqu'à Poudlard. Derrière eux, Peter traînait les pieds, perdu lui aussi dans ses réflexions.

Amy jeta un regard sombre à ses compagnons de marche. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle aurait pu empêcher l'attaque… Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu prévenir les élèves de ne pas se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Mais qui l'aurait cru ? Personne, probablement, et le résultat aurait été le même…

De combien d'attaques et de batailles allait-elle encore avoir à être témoin sans pouvoir changer le cours des choses ? Amy en était arrivé à ce stade dans ses réflexions lorsque Remus prit soudain la parole.

« Peter, si tu veux bien continuer sans nous, je te retrouverai dans la Salle Commune tout à l'heure. Amy, je peux te parler une minute s'il te plait ? »

« Ici ? s'exclama la jeune fille, surprise. »

Ils étaient arrivés à hauteur du château et les élèves, qui avaient accéléré le pas une fois Poudlard en vue, devaient faire un détour pour les éviter. Remus se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'école et elle le suivit tant bien que mal. La neige fraîche rendait leur avancée difficile, pourtant Remus continua à aller de l'avant sans un mot d'explication.

Enfin, lorsqu'ils furent entièrement hors de vue, il s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna pour faire face à Amy. La jeune fille sursauta au regard furieux qu'il lui lança.

« 'Je sais' ? dit-il simplement d'un ton coupant. »

« Euh… de quoi tu parles ? demanda Amy, un peu perdue. »

« C'est ce que t'as répondu quand je t'ai dit que Londres venait d'être attaquée. Tu _savais_ ce qui allait se passer et _t'as rien dit_ ? »

Il avait hurlé la dernière partie de la phrase. Amy recula de quelques pas. Jamais on ne lui avait encore parlé sur ce ton.

« Non – c'est pas comme ça que ça s'est passé, tenta de se justifier la jeune fille. Je me suis rappelée que l'attaque allait avoir lieu en entendant la première explosion ! Je te jure que c'est vrai ! »

« Oui, répliqua Remus sèchement. Admettons. Et si tu t'en étais souvenue avant, tu nous aurais prévenu ? »

A cette question, Amy se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux.

« Je sais pas, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. »

« Tu sais pas ? Tu sais pas si tu aurais laissé James se faire blesser ? Laissé Sirius risquer sa vie ? »

Amy ne sut d'abord quoi répondre.

« Tu aurais laissé les élèves de Poudlard aller à Pré-au-Lard pour se faire massacrer ? »

« Je sais pas… Je pense pas que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit de toute façon… »

« Ah ouais, et tu veux aller dire ça aux parents qui viennent de perdre leurs enfants ? demanda Remus, sur un ton ironique. »

« Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est pas comme ça que ça marche, répliqua Amy avec colère. Je ne peux pas empêcher les choses qui ont déjà eu lieu – si je suis là, c'est que ça s'est déjà passé. Comment tu veux que je change ça ? »

« Alors quoi ? Tu vas laisser tomber sans même essayer ? Tu nous laisserais mourir sans chercher à nous prévenir du danger ? »

Sans le savoir, Remus venait de toucher juste.

« Non ! se récria Amy, au bord des larmes. »

Pendant un instant, ils se dévisagèrent sans rien dire.

« Non, dit Amy plus doucement. Pas si je peux l'empêcher. »

« Dis-moi ce qui va se passer ! exigea Remus. »

« Non, répéta-t-elle encore une fois. Je peux pas. Je suis désolée. »

Elle n'osait pas lever les yeux pour le regarder et se contenta de fixer la neige qui recouvrait ses bottines.

« Je vois, dit-il finalement. »

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin. Il ne semblait plus faire attention à elle. Comme par automatisme, il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Puis il reprit lentement le chemin du château sans un regard en arrière.

…

Après sa dispute avec Remus, Amy ne se sentait pas capable de retourner dans la Salle Commune et d'être mise en face de toutes les personnes dont elle avait accidentellement risqué la vie. Du vide laissé par toutes les personnes à qui l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard avait coûté la vie…

Faisant fi de son épuisement, Amy remonta lourdement les marches menant jusqu'à la Chambre d'Amy. Sans enthousiasme, elle tenta de relancer le feu dans la cheminée avant de s'installer à son bureau. Tous ces papiers. Tous ces dossiers. Tous ces noms et événements qui tourbillonnaient sans paraître jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça – faire semblant d'être une personne comme les autres. Pas avec tout ce qu'elle savait. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un moyen d'avoir au moins l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose.

Amy prit sa plume et chercha un morceau de parchemin vierge.

_« __Batailles et attaques mémorables_, écrivit-elle.

_15 décembre 1990 – Pré-au-Lard & Londres – 84 morts des deux côtés_

_18 janvier 1991 – Chemin de Traverse – 47 morts -_

_15 février 1991 – les Longbottom – 1 mort -_

_16 avril 1991 – les Prewitt et les Jones – 5 morts -_

… _»_

Cette liste morbide lui prit trois heures. Elle dut se faire violence à plusieurs reprises pour s'empêcher d'abandonner. Il était près de minuit lorsqu'elle se redressa, la main douloureuse d'avoir tant écrit. Tout était là, sur ce parchemin gribouillé et raturé. Mille soixante treize morts en quatre ans, si ses souvenirs étaient corrects.

Quand on le comparait à des événements moldus tels que la Première et Seconde Guerre mondiale, le nombre paraissait dérisoire. Mais si on considérait la population sorcière totale du Royaume-Uni, cela représentait presque quinze pourcent de pertes.

Et pourtant… Etant donné combien il y avait eu d'attaques, les nombres restaient extrêmement bas. Rien qu'à Pré-au-Lard, il devait y avoir près de trois cents élèves dans le village au moment de l'attaque, et pourtant, les pertes ne dépassaient pas les trente. La majorité des victimes était tombée dans la partie moldue de Londres… D'après ce qu'Amy avait lu des grands conflits historiques précédents, le nombre de morts pour le règne de terreur de Voldemort aurait dû être plus du double de ce qu'elle avait compté. Etait-il possible qu'elle ait mal fait ses calculs ?

Ses yeux fatigués parcoururent lentement la liste, mais non. Mille soixante treize. Comment était-ce possible ? La plupart des attaques sur des familles et des individus paraissaient, hélas, avoir atteint leur cible. Ca devait donc être les assauts moins ciblés… Amy reprit sa plume.

_« **Pré-au-Lard et Londres** – 84 victimes (élèves et habitants trouvèrent refuge aux Trois Balais) _

_**Le Chemin de Traverse** – 47 victimes (la rue était inhabituellement peu fréquentée et une brèche fut ouverte dans le sort d'anti-transplanage, permettant à de nombreuses personnes de s'échapper) _

_**Le Ministère** – 95 victimes (un nouveau plan d'évacuation avait été distribué la veille, à l'insu des Mangemorts) _

_**Encore le Chemin de Traverse** – 63 victimes (infiltration des Aurors avait causé de nombreuses victimes internes peu de victimes civiles) _

_**Gringotts** – 39 victimes (les Gobelins avaient porté secours aux Aurors) _

_**Le discours du Ministre de la Magie** – 159 victimes (l'attaque avait eu lieu dans un espace entièrement exposé peu de sécurité et mal organisée on n'était pas parvenu à lever les sorts d'anti-transplanage) _

_**Et encore le Ministère** – 412 victimes (manque de communication interne avait aussi fait de nombreuses victimes sur le Chemin de Traverse). __»_

Peut-être qu'après tout… Se pouvait-il que son intervention à Pré-au-Lard ait été la cause du nombre extraordinairement bas de victimes ? Mais elle n'avait agi que parce qu'elle savait que c'était ce qui devait se passer… Aurait-elle donc sans le faire exprès écrit l'Histoire telle qu'elle la connaissait ? Que se serait-il passé si elle s'était gardé d'intervenir ? Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre aurait pris le relais. Ou peut-être que ça aurait créé une erreur temporelle dont il était impossible de prédire les conséquences… Allait-elle donc devoir intervenir pour que toutes les attaques se déroulent comme prévu ?

Amy frotta ses tempes douloureuses. Toutes ces questions revenaient sans cesse sans qu'elle parvienne à y répondre de manière concluante. Epuisée, la jeune fille posa la tête sur la pile de parchemin devant elle.

'Rien qu'un instant, songea-t-elle. Puis je m'y remets. J'ai juste besoin d'une petite pause…'

…

Quelques heures plus tard, Amy se réveilla en sursaut, grelottant fiévreusement des suites d'un cauchemar. Quatre heures du matin, lui apprit sa montre. Un coup d'œil aux feuillets éparpillés et il lui apparut clairement qu'elle ne parviendrait à aucune conclusion ce soir. Il lui fallait un peu plus de temps, un peu de sommeil et une douche – elle était encore couverte du sang et de la boue de la bataille.

Avec difficulté, la jeune fille s'extirpa de son fauteuil et laissa ses jambes la guider jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor. Arrivée au portrait de la Grosse Dame, elle hésita un instant. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Amy prit une grande inspiration et tira le cadre du tableau vers elle.

La Salle Commune était pleine et pourtant étrangement silencieuse. Quelques élèves avaient descendu matelas et couvertures des dortoirs et dormaient au milieu de leurs amis. La plupart était cependant réveillé, installé en petits groupes immobiles.

Se redressant malgré elle, Amy traversa la pièce sous le regard de tous. Le bruit de ses bottines sur les dalles lui donnait envie de courir vers son dortoir. Savaient-ils ? La jugeaient-ils ? Enfin, elle atteignit l'escalier et en grimpa les marches quatre à quatre.

Rageusement, elle retira ses habits et se jeta sous la douche. Elle ouvrit les robinets avec plus de violence que nécessaire. Un jet d'eau glacé la prit par surprise et lui coupa le souffle. Lentement, l'eau se réchauffa. Amy en éleva la température à la limite du supportable. Pendant de longues minutes, elle resta ainsi à regarder la cabine de douche se remplir de vapeur, obscurcissant légèrement la lumière du plafonnier. L'eau lavait peu à peu la boue et le sang de ses cheveux. Amy regarda avec apathie les rigoles de saleté qui dégoulinaient le long de son torse, de ses jambes, de ses pieds pour finalement disparaître dans le trou noir du siphon. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Sa pommette l'élançait douloureusement, ses mains étaient éraflées de son corps à corps avec la Mangemort. Pendant un instant, elle eut l'étrange impression que ce n'était pas ses mains qu'elle voyait, mais celles d'une parfaite inconnue. Elle les retourna, intriguée, les inspecta sous toutes leurs coutures. Bougea un doigt. Puis un autre.

Et en cet instant, elle se sentit plus vivante qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie. La brûlure de la douche sur son dos, le mouvement de propres mains… Elle était là, en vie, après une bataille. Elle avait survécu. Un sanglot secoua tout le corps de la jeune fille et elle dut s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.

Elle était vivante. Et nombreux étaient ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Un deuxième sanglot déchira sa gorge lorsque l'image lui vint de Dumbledore contactant les familles des victimes. De toutes ces personnes qui, ce matin même, ne se doutaient pas qu'aujourd'hui était leur dernier jour. Et toutes ces autres qui, ce soir, devaient faire face aux conséquences incompréhensibles de la mort d'un de leurs proches…

Et tout ça au nom de quoi ?

…

Voyant que le sommeil l'avait, encore une fois, abandonné, Amy se rhabilla et décida de se rendre à l'Infirmerie. Elle n'était peut-être pas très avancée en sorts médicaux, mais il devait bien y avoir quelque chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour aider.

Dans la pièce en général immaculée régnait un chaos indescriptible. Tous les lits étaient pris, le sol était couvert de boue. Dix heures après le retour des élèves au château, on courrait encore d'un lit à l'autre. L'une venait de se réveiller – l'autre devait prendre sa potion… Amy remarqua que Ste-Mangouste ou quelque autre hôpital magique avait dû envoyer des renforts pour aider Madame Pomfrey. Cette équipe médicale, soutenue par quelques 6e et 7e année qui, à en juger par leurs habits tâchés, n'avaient pas quitté l'infirmerie depuis leur retour à Poudlard, s'activait avec efficacité. Enfin, Amy aperçut Madame Pomfrey assise au chevet d'une fillette de 3e année aux grands yeux terrifiés.

« Excusez-moi Madame, commença Amy timidement, est-ce que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour aider ? »

« Ah, vous tombez bien. Emma, tu veux bien que la jeune fille te tienne compagnie ? Elle s'appelle… »

« Amy, compléta cette dernière avec précipitation. »

« Amy. Elle peut te raconter une histoire si tu veux ? Hein ? Ca te ferait plaisir ? »

Emma considéra Amy avec circonspection pendant quelques secondes avant de hocher lentement la tête.

« Parfait, déclara l'infirmière en se levant pour laisser sa place à Amy. »

« Coucou Emma, commença Amy doucement. »

« Bonjour, souffla la fillette en réponse. »

« Alors comme ça t'aimes bien les histoires ? »

Emma hocha la tête. Elle ne quittait pas Amy des yeux, comme pour vérifier qu'elle restait bien là avec elle. Elle paraissait si jeune – bien plus jeune qu'une élève de troisième année… Amy lui fit un petit sourire d'encouragement pour masquer à quel point elle se sentait elle-même perdue. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui raconter ? Est-ce qu'à treize ans, on aimait encore les histoires pour enfants ? Peut-être que ça pourrait rassurer Emma un petit peu ? De toute façon, Amy avait beau se creuser la tête, elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'autres histoires que celles que son père lui racontait lorsqu'elle était petite.

« Voyons voir… commença la jeune fille en s'asseyant. 'Il était une fois dans un pays lointain… un meunier qui avait trois fils…' »

Tant bien que mal, Amy déroula le fil de l'histoire du _Chat Botté_. Elle ne se souvenait que vaguement de certains passages et dut se résoudre à improviser. Emma paraissait boire ses paroles. Elle ne connaissait probablement pas ce conte, se rappela Amy. Après tout, les enfants sorciers étaient rarement élevés dans la connaissance des histoires moldues…

Une fois l'histoire finie, Emma ne paraissait pas prête de s'endormir. Au contraire. D'une petite voix, elle réclama une autre histoire.

« Elle t'a plu alors, celle que je viens de te raconter ? demanda Amy avec un éclat de rire dans la voix. »

« Oui, répondit la fillette avec le premier sourire qu'Amy lui avait vu faire depuis son arrivée. »

Ce n'était qu'une ombre de sourire en réalité, mais Amy ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de fierté de savoir que c'était partiellement grâce à elle qu'Emma paraissait récupérer un petit peu.

« Alors… reprit-elle après un instant de réflexion. 'Il était une fois dans un pays lointain, un Gentilhomme qui, à la mort de sa première femme, épousa en secondes noces une femme fière et hautaine…' »

Enfin, après le troisième conte, les paupières d'Emma commencèrent à se faire lourdes. Elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement sous la couverture et demanda une autre histoire d'une voix pâteuse. Amy n'en avait pas prononcé trois phrases que la fillette dormait à poings fermés.

Aussi doucement que possible, Amy se releva et s'étira. Avec un petit sourire, elle contempla un instant la forme endormie d'Emma. Puis, elle se remit résolument à la recherche de Madame Pomfrey. Elle la trouva debout à un bout de la pièce, une tasse de thé fumant à la main, contemplant avec morosité l'état dans lequel se trouvait son Infirmerie. Amy s'approcha et informa l'Infirmière qu'Emma s'était rendormie.

« Je voulais aussi vous demander… qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? »

Madame Pomfrey poussa un soupir avant de répondre.

« Elle a perdu sa sœur aînée dans la bataille – Irène Cravendale. »

Amy déglutit avec difficulté.

« Ses amis nous l'ont emmené parce qu'elle faisait une crise de nerfs et ils n'arrivaient pas à la calmer. Ca a l'air d'aller un peu mieux maintenant, mais je préfère quand même la garder jusqu'à ce soir. »

Ne sachant trop que répondre, Amy se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Est-ce que je peux faire autre chose ? demanda-t-elle finalement. »

« Je crois que c'est assez calme pour le moment, répondit l'Infirmière avec un regard alentour. Mais si vous voulez, vous pouvez faire un tour et demander aux Aides Soignants s'ils ont besoin d'aide. »

Avec un petit sourire et un nouveau hochement de tête, Amy s'exécuta. Mais personne ne semblait avoir besoin d'elle… Elle se demandait si elle ne ferait pas mieux de retourner à ses recherches, lorsqu'elle arriva au dernier lit de l'Infirmerie. Le rideau entrouvert lui permit de jeter un coup d'oeil à ce qui se passait à l'intérieur et elle sursauta lorsque son regard accrocha le profile fatigué de Remus. Elle ouvrit le rideau un peu plus et se glissa à l'intérieur. Seul Peter releva la tête à son entrée et lui lança un pâle sourire avant de retourner à sa contemplation silencieuse du lit et de son occupant. James. Plus pâle qu'Amy ne l'avait jamais vu, il paraissait néanmoins respirer calmement et profondément.

Un enchantement de sommeil magique, diagnostiqua Amy. Elle tourna son attention vers les autres personnes assises au chevet du blessé. Lily, à la tête du lit, tenait la main de James dans la sienne et semblait sur le point de s'effondrer. Sirius, de l'autre côté, pâle mais alerte. Et enfin Remus et Peter, un peu en retrait, avachis sur leur siège.

Un poids sembla tomber dans l'estomac d'Amy alors qu'elle contemplait la scène. Elle ne s'était jamais encore retrouvée dans une situation pareille. Elle avait eu de la chance, elle s'en rendait bien compte. La seule personne proche d'elle à être décédée était sa grand-mère paternelle lorsqu'elle était encore trop jeune pour saisir pleinement ce que cela signifiait.

Le fait de savoir que James allait survivre n'aidait en rien à rationaliser la situation. Amy ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Finalement, elle dit à mi-voix :

« Comment va-t-il ? »

Remus ne releva pas les yeux, Sirius ne détacha pas non plus son regard du visage de James. Ce fut finalement Lily qui répondit. Jamais encore Amy ne l'avait vue sans son sourire perpétuel et cela, plus que le reste du tableau qu'ils formaient tous, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

« Mme Pomfrey dit que ça aurait pu être pire. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais aucun organe interne n'a été touché. Il a été pris en charge dès son arrivée aux Trois Balais – les sorts n'ont pas eu le temps de faire beaucoup de dégâts. Physiquement en tout cas, précisa Lily avec une pointe de terreur dans la voix. Mais il va falloir attendre qu'il se réveille pour en être sûr… Pour l'instant il est dans un sommeil artificiel pour permettre à son corps de récupérer. »

« Et Mme Pomfrey a dit quand ça serait, son réveil ? »

« Pas avant demain matin au plus tôt… répondit Lily avec un soupir. »

Demain matin… Il était presque dix heures. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à attendre. A regarder les minutes défiler sur leurs montres. A éviter de penser aux conséquences potentielles des sorts que James avait reçus…

Un sursaut les secoua tous lorsque Madame Pomfrey tira brusquement les rideaux autour du lit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à leur petit groupe.

« Je vous avais pourtant dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun changement, fit-elle d'un ton plus doux qu'à l'ordinaire. Vous êtes tous épuisés. Allez donc vous reposer pendant quelques heures. Je vous ferai chercher s'il se passe quoi que ce soit. »

En réponse aux protestations véhémentes des jeunes gens, l'Infirmière reprit.

« Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour le moment. C'est demain, quand il se réveillera qu'il aura besoin de vous. Vous l'aiderez plus si vous êtes frais et reposés que si vous tombez de sommeil… Allons… »

Ils durent admettre qu'elle avait raison. Remus et Peter se levèrent pour partir et Lily jeta un regard à Sirius.

« Tu restes ou je reste ? demanda-t-elle finalement. »

« Va te reposer, répondit Sirius avec douceur. »

Les épaules de Lily se courbèrent et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle hocha néanmoins la tête.

« Je reviendrai dans quelques heures… Tu m'appelles s'il y a du changement… ? »

« Bien sûr. Allez, à tout à l'heure, fit Sirius avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. »

Lily se leva et quitta sa place à côté de James. Elle se tenait très droite, une expression de tristesse rigide sur le visage. Après avoir marché quelques minutes en silence, Amy se rapprocha de son amie et lui prit le bras. L'expression de Lily s'adoucit et, pendant un instant, Amy crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer. Mais il n'en fut rien. Prenant une longue inspiration, Lily poursuivit son avancée la tête haute, serrant bien fort le bras d'Amy.

…

Après quelques heures de sommeil agité, Amy descendit dans la Salle Commune. Le soir commençait déjà à tomber et les lampes et bougies éclairaient brillamment la pièce. Machinalement, la jeune fille commença à rassembler et empiler coussins et couvertures abandonnés. La plupart des élèves semblaient avoir déserté la Tour pour quelque autre endroit. Enfin, alors qu'elle ramassait la dernière couette, quelqu'un poussa le tableau de la Grosse Dame.

« Quelle journée, soupira Peter en s'effondrant sur le canapé. J'arrive pas à croire que l'attaque remonte à plus de vingt-quatre heures maintenant… T'es arrivée à dormir ? »

« Un peu… et toi ? »

Peter fit une grimace qui en disait long.

« Tiens, regarde, poursuivit-il en tirant de sa poche un article de journal froissé. C'est de la _Gazette_ de ce matin. »

Amy parcourut rapidement le texte. Elle poussa une exclamation indignée en atteignant la fin du paragraphe.

« Ils font rien pour arranger les choses, dis donc ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ils auraient mis une annonce pro-Voldemort que le résultat aurait été le même. 'Vous voyez un peu de quoi il est capable ? Tremblez sorciers et joignez-vous au Seigneur des Ténèbres !' Non mais n'importe quoi, conclut-elle avec dégoût. »

« Je sais, acquiesça Peter en relisant l'article. Je me demande vraiment jusqu'où ça va aller cette histoire. Ils ont déjà commencé à menacer les membres de l'opposition directement… C'est ce qui est écrit dans l'article, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. »

« Ca m'étonne pas… »

Pendant de longues minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne reprit la parole.

« Ca m'inquiète un peu, tu sais… reprit finalement Peter un peu plus timidement. A Pré-au-Lard, j'ai vu un peu de quoi ils étaient capables… J'aurais pas pu m'en sortir seul. »

« Moi non plus, tu sais. Je suis nulle en Duel et pas très forte en Magie en règle générale… fit Amy pour le rassurer. Mais on a d'autres qualités qui aident à s'en sortir, tu crois pas ? Et d'excellents amis pour nous tirer d'affaire si besoin. »

Peter lui accorda un petit sourire.

« C'est vrai, admit-il. Mais tu te demandes pas parfois ce qui se passerait si tu te retrouvais toute seule, sans tes amis… ? Est-ce qu'alors tu penses que tu pourrais résister à la pression de Voldemort ? »

« Je sais pas, dit Amy après un instant de réflexion. J'espère que oui. De toute façon, je pense pas que je serais capable de faire ce qu'il exige de ses Mangemorts… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda vivement Peter. »

Amy se mordit la lèvre. En avait-elle trop dit ? Ces détails étaient-ils déjà connus à l'époque ? Elle décida néanmoins de poursuivre.

« Je sais plus qui en parlait récemment… A ce qu'il paraît, il y a tout un rituel de passage – différents degrés d'horreur auxquels il faut pouvoir résister. Torturer des Moldus, tuer des innocents et j'en passe… Et une fois que tu as commencé, tu ne peux plus reculer. Alors bon, à choisir, je préfèrerais mourir avant. Ou essayer d'éviter de me trouver dans une situation où je dois faire ce choix… Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? »

« Je suis d'accord, répondit Peter, songeur. Dis, tu crois que… »

Il s'arrêta net en voyant Remus descendre les marches du dortoir, les traits tirés et le visage pâle.

« Salut, lança Peter. Tu vas à l'Infirmerie ? »

« J'y étais il y a une demi-heure – Poppy m'a mis à la porte. J'allais voir si le dîner était servi… »

« Attends, je viens avec toi. Amy ? »

« Euh… je vais rester ici un peu plus longtemps, répondit la jeune fille. J'ai pas tout à fait fini de ranger. »

« Pas de souci ! On se voit tout à l'heure alors ? »

« OK – à plus tard ! »

Amy se leva de son siège et regarda les deux garçons s'éloigner. Remus refusait toujours de lui adresser la parole… Avec un soupir, elle se força à mettre cette préoccupation de côté et renvoya les coussins et couvertures dans leurs chambres respectives.

…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Amy était de retour à l'Infirmerie. Elle était passé voir Emma – la fillette était réveillée et apeurée. Amy était restée près d'elle jusqu'au retour de Madame Pomfrey qui avait déclaré qu'elle allait pouvoir retrouver ses amis après un dernier examen. Après avoir promis de revenir dès l'examen fini pour escorter Emma jusqu'à sa Salle Commune, Amy se dirigea vers le lit de James.

Sirius était seul, tel qu'elle l'avait laissé plusieurs heures auparavant.

« Coucou, fit Amy doucement. »

Le jeune homme sursauta – il ne l'avait pas vu arriver.

« Hey, répondit-il en se frottant les yeux. »

« Ca va ? demanda Amy en s'asseyant sur le lit. »

Sirius haussa une épaule pour toute réponse. De nouveau, son regard retomba sur James.

« Je voulais te dire… commença-t-il. Merci. Sans toi, il aurait pas tenu le coup jusqu'aux Trois Balais… »

Amy frissonna.

« Tu sais, poursuivit Sirius, pour moi, James… Il a toujours été là pour moi, depuis qu'on est entré à Poudlard. Y a deux ans j'ai décidé de quitter ma famille et les Potter m'ont accueilli sans jamais poser de questions. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour James. Je serais prêt à renoncer à mes idéaux. A mentir. A tuer même… »

Dans un éclair, l'image du Mangemort projeté contre le mur s'imposa à l'esprit d'Amy.

« … C'est le seul à parvenir à m'arrêter quand je risque de faire n'importe quoi. Pas que ça m'empêche de faire des bêtises de temps en temps, admit-il avec une expression amère. Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans lui… »

Sirius s'arrêta là et ils contemplèrent ensemble le visage de James. Enfin, Amy se releva.

« Je pense que Lily ne devrait pas tarder, fit-elle en posant une main sur le bras du jeune homme. Je suis sûre que James va s'en tirer sans problème – il est dans de bonnes mains. »

Sirius ne répondit rien et Amy le quitta pour retrouver Emma.

La fillette l'attendait anxieusement près de la porte. Affectueusement, Amy lui posa la main sur l'épaule et elles prirent ensemble le chemin de la Salle Commune des Serdaigle. En cours de route, Amy se força à mener une conversation enjouée qui parût réconforter un peu Emma. Arrivée à destination, la fillette se retourna et, après un instant d'hésitation, elle demanda d'une petite voix :

« Tu reviendras me rendre visite ? »

« Bien sûr, répondit Amy avec un sourire, puis prise d'une soudaine inspiration, elle ajouta : tu as cours mercredi après-midi ? »

La fillette secoua la tête

« Si tu veux, on peut se donner rendez-vous pour mercredi à deux heures ? On pourrait aller prendre du thé à la cuisine ? Ou aller à la bibliothèque ensemble – je te montrerai le livre où il y a les histoires que je t'ai racontées tout à l'heure. »

Emma sourit son assentiment et se faufila derrière l'armure qui cachait l'entrée de sa Salle Commune.

Cette tâche accomplie, Amy ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au soir, elle décida à contrecœur de se rendre à la Grande Salle.

…

Amy n'eut pas plutôt mis le pied dans la Grande Salle que Peter l'aperçut et lui fit signe de s'asseoir près de Remus et lui. La salle était loin d'être pleine mais les élèves s'étaient regroupés formant comme de petites grappes autour de chaque table.

Amy se rapprocha des deux garçons et, pendant quelques terribles secondes, crut que Remus allait refuser de se décaler pour lui laisser la place de s'asseoir. Mais il n'en fut rien. Bien qu'il ne la regarde toujours pas droit dans les yeux, il avait néanmoins arrêté de fuir délibérément tout contact visuel si ce n'était pour lui jeter des regards furieux. Il paraissait comme dégonflé depuis leur dispute dans la neige.

Un peu ragaillardie, Amy se força à avaler quelques bouchées de purée de pomme de terre et de légumes et considéra la situation où elle se trouvait vis-à-vis de Remus. Elle lui devait une excuse et une explication – c'était le choc et la terreur du contrecoup de la bataille qui l'avait fait réagir si violemment à ce qui était, après tout, une inquiétude tout à fait légitime. Elle mâchonna consciencieusement sa dernière cuillérée de purée. Fallait-il lui parler de sa découverte au sujet des futures attaques ? Après tout, elle ne comptait pas lui donner d'information précise, juste lui présenter sa théorie…

Oui, conclut-elle en se redressant. Ca l'aiderait peut-être à mieux saisir la complexité de sa position. Et peut-être accepterait-il même de l'aider.

Forte de cette nouvelle résolution, Amy se tourna vers Remus qui contemplait sans le voir le contenu, maintenant froid, de son assiette.

« Est-ce que je pourrais te parler ? demanda-t-elle doucement. S'il te plait ? »

…

Sans réfléchir, Amy mena Remus jusqu'à la Caverne et le jeune homme perdit un instant son expression inquiète et fatiguée alors que ses yeux parcourraient avec avidité les rangées de livres qui se trouvaient devant lui. Amy le laissa faire pendant quelques secondes puis, prenant une grande inspiration, elle commença.

« Ecoute, euh – je suis vraiment désolée pour hier, fit-elle sans oser le regarder. J'avais peur, je comprenais pas ce qui se paissait… J'aurais dû faire un effort pour mieux répondre à tes questions... »

Elle attendit le cœur battant. Allait-il partir en claquant la porte ? Allait-il lui poser les mêmes questions dont elle ne connaissait toujours pas les réponses ? Une longue minute passa avant que Remus prenne la parole.

« Moi non plus je me suis pas très bien comporté, admit-il quoique de mauvaise grâce. C'était injuste de ma part de te tenir responsables des actions d'un groupe d'illuminé. Après tout, s'ils avaient pas décidé d'attaquer, y aurait pas eu de problème. »

Amy ne put que hocher la tête pour montrer qu'elle écoutait et acceptait ses excuses. Une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait de proférer le moindre son. Elle battit vivement les paupières, mais en vain.

« Eh ! s'exclama Remus, d'un ton effrayé. Mais non, faut pas pleurer ! »

De nouvelles larmes échappèrent à Amy, et elle leva vivement les mains pour y cacher son visage.

« Je suis désolée, hoqueta-t-elle. J'avais tellement peur que tu veuilles plus me parler… Tu dois me prendre pour une idiote, conclut-elle avec un petit rire mouillé de larmes. »

« Mais non, enfin. Allez, viens ici ! »

Un nouveau sanglot lui serra la gorge lorsque Remus l'enveloppa dans une étreinte chaude et rassurante. Enfin, après quelques secondes de lutte, Amy parvint enfin à reprendre un rythme de respiration normal, mais elle rechignait à quitter l'abri des bras de Remus. Avec un soupir, elle se força cependant à s'éloigner et à le regarder droit dans les yeux cette fois.

« Il y a beaucoup de choses dont je peux pas te parler. Certaines n'ont rien à voir avec toi, mais d'autre si. Je comprends que ça te pose problème et si tu veux qu'on arrête de se voir, je comprends tout à fait aussi. »

Remus ne bougea pas et se contenta d'attendre qu'elle poursuive.

« Je voulais juste te dire que je ne compte pas simplement regarder l'Histoire défiler alors que je suis là. Je suis pas sûre d'y arriver, mais je suis en train de chercher un moyen d'intervenir… »

Amy s'arrêta net. Elle pouvait difficilement continuer sur cette route sans révéler de détails majeurs.

« En gros, reprit-elle, je ne peux pas changer le cours de l'Histoire telle qu'elle est connue à mon époque. Du moins en apparence… Ce que je suis en train d'essayer de faire, c'est trouver un moyen pour changer l'Histoire telle qu'elle a eu lieu en réalité tout en lui donnant l'apparence d'être telle que je la connais… Tu me suis ? »

Remus hocha lentement la tête.

« Et je peux aussi faire en sorte qu'elle se déroule telle qu'elle le doit. En rentrant de Pré-au-Lard, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à l'attaque d'hier et à celles qui vont avoir lieu. Je me suis rendu compte que le nombre de victimes était beaucoup plus bas qu'il aurait dû l'être et j'ai essayé de comprendre comment c'était possible. Hier, aux Trois Balais, je me suis rappelée avoir lu un article qui disait que les élèves de Poudlard et les habitants du village avaient trouvé refuge au pub et que ça avait limité les pertes. Mais personne ne semblait savoir quoi faire. Alors j'ai pris la parole et j'ai dit à tout le monde de rester dans le pub et de le protéger contre les attaques des Mangemorts… Sur le moment j'ai pas réfléchi, mais après… Je crois que, sans le faire exprès, j'ai écrit l'Histoire telle que je la connais… conclut-elle dans un souffle. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Remus qui ne disait toujours rien. Il paraissait perdu dans ses pensées. Peut-être qu'il pensait qu'elle était en train de se vanter ? Ou peut-être qu'il la trouvait particulièrement insensible, de parler de 'pertes limitées' où il n'aurait pas dû y avoir de pertes du tout… ?

« Remus ? Je pense que j'ai trouvé un moyen de réduire le nombre de victimes de Voldemort. Mais je sais pas si j'y arriverai toute seule… Je sais que c'est beaucoup demander, mais est-ce que tu voudrais bien m'aider… ? »

Amy se sentait calme. Non pas qu'elle s'attende à ce que Remus réponde par l'affirmative, mais au moins d'ici quelques instants, elle saurait à quoi s'en tenir. Elle pourrait commencer à s'habituer à se tenir à l'écart de ses nouveaux amis. A faire face seule à ses responsabilités.

Elle ne comprit donc pas immédiatement ce qui se passa ensuite. Puis, soudain, toutes les sensations de son corps lui revinrent en même temps – la main chaude de Remus sur sa nuque, son souffle précipité, ses lèvres éraflées sur les siennes, sa langue… Pendant quelques secondes, elle ne put bouger un muscle et Remus commença à s'éloigner un peu d'elle. Comme par réflexe, la jeune fille agrippa la taille de son ami et l'attira vers elle.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Un instant auparavant, Amy avait craint qu'il ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole et maintenant… Les étagères dans son dos étaient à la fois douloureuses et troublantes. Les lèvres de Remus, si sèches et délicates à l'extérieur, si délicieusement humides et renflées au-dedans leur goût à la fois nouveau et familier. Leurs dents qui s'entrechoquaient…

Petit à petit, les baisers se firent plus timides, mais l'un comme l'autre, ils n'osaient les interrompre entièrement de peur d'avoir à parler. Enfin, lorsqu'il ne fut plus possible de faire autrement, ils se séparèrent, se regardèrent, rougirent et finalement, se sourirent un peu niaisement.

« Oui, dit simplement Remus. »

« Co-comment ? bredouilla la jeune fille. »

« Je vais t'aider. »

Et un peu de la tension qui n'avait pas quitté Amy depuis les premiers hurlements de la sirène de Pré-au-Lard sembla se dissiper à ces mots.

...


	9. Le Premier jour de Noël

_Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter et les personnages inventés par JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent (évidemment) pas. Je me contente simplement de rajouter quelques uns de mes propres ingrédients à sa délicieuse soupe._

**Chapitre 9**

**'Le premier jour de Noël, un p'tit sorcier m'a offert…'**

**...**

Le matin de Noël, Amy s'éveilla de bonne heure. Elle entrouvrit les rideaux de son lit et resta allongée de longues minutes à regarder tomber la neige, bien au chaud sous sa couette. Son premier Noël à Poudlard… Son premier Noël toute seule aussi…

La plupart des parents avaient tenu à ce que leur enfant rentre pour la période des fêtes et Amy s'était retrouvé à être la seule Gryffondor à passer les vacances au château. Bien entendu, étant donné la situation actuelle, ça n'était pas étonnant que parents comme enfants cherchent à se retrouver et à se rassurer. Un climat d'incertitude s'était abattu sur la population sorcière britannique depuis les attaques du 15 décembre. Tout le monde sentait confusément que ce qui venait de se passer annonçait le début d'une période difficile, mais on n'avait pas encore pris le pli. On ne s'était pas encore habitué à cette terreur sous-jacente. On croyait encore que le Ministère allait pouvoir faire quelque chose…

Amy s'enroula un peu plus dans ses couvertures et se remémora les événements des deux dernières semaines. Le lundi après l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard, les cours avaient repris et tout le monde avait soupiré d'aise en voyant leur existence retomber dans une routine stable et compréhensible.

Enfin, presque tout le monde… Restaient ceux qui étaient encore confinés à l'Infirmerie… Lily et Sirius étaient restés au chevet de James jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfrey le réveille. Au grand soulagement de tous, les sortilèges des Mangemorts avaient été levés à temps et James n'avait pas souffert d'autres séquelles imprévues. A cette annonce, Remus pâlit affreusement et Amy se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas s'évanouir de soulagement. Amy, elle-même, malgré le fait qu'elle savait que James allait s'en sortir, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir comme allégée d'un poids.

Les quelques semaines suivantes passèrent rapidement – entre les cours, ses visites à Emma, son service au pub, les quelques soirées de recherche à la Caverne ou dans la Chambre d'Amy, la jeune fille perdait presque la tête. Chaque jour, de nouvelles informations sur Voldemort s'étalaient en première page des journaux. Amy remarqua avec horreur et dégoût que la plupart des articles semblaient parler du sorcier avec un respect mêlé de crainte. Bien entendu, ils exprimaient aussi la colère du monde Magique à propos des attaques, mais Amy n'avait pas encore trouvé un seul article qui critiquait ouvertement les principes au nom desquels les attaques du 15 décembre avaient été perpétrées.

Quel monde idiot que celui où ils vivaient ! Où étaient donc les gens intelligents ? Ceux qui avaient suffisamment de distance et de culot pour dévoiler les problèmes du monde de la Sorcellerie au grand jour ? Probablement hors d'état de nuire, loin des instruments du pouvoir et de communication de masse…

Chaque matin, le rituel était le même – Amy s'offusquait, Lily rédigeait lettre après lettre aux journaux en espérant être un jour publiée dans la colonne « Avis aux lecteurs », et le reste de l'école s'enfonçait peu à peu dans une résignation silencieuse.

Hormis ces articles offensants, peu de choses avaient réellement changé pendant ces quelques dernières semaines – l'événement le plus marquant avait été l'annonce que les règles accordant aux élèves majeurs une grande liberté de mouvement allaient être révoquées. Le soir même, Amy s'était retrouvée, à son grand déplaisir, dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

Le renforcement de la sécurité à Poudlard signifiait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait plus continuer son travail aux Trois Balais, lui avait-il annoncé.

« Je vous paierai, lui dit-il. Jusqu'en juin (_foi d'animal_), intérêt et principal… »

La jeune fille se récria – elle ne pouvait tout de même pas accepter d'être payée pour un travail qu'elle n'accomplissait pas selon les ordres… Mais Dumbledore insista, sous prétexte qu'il lui avait déjà ouvert un compte en banque. Amy fut donc forcée d'accepter – tout en se disant dans son fort intérieur qu'elle ne prélèverait pas la moindre noise du compte.

« Comment avancent vos recherches, Miss McShane ? demanda Dumbledore alors qu'elle croyait l'entretien terminé. »

« Lentement. Je… suis en train de vérifier que ma connaissance des événements correspond bien à la réalité. »

Ce qui n'était, après tout, pas entièrement faux.

« Vous êtes certaine que vous ne souhaitez pas bénéficier de mon aide ? »

« Merci, professeur, répondit Amy avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent. Mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis depuis notre dernière conversation. »

« Une dernière chose, Miss McShane, dit précipitamment Dumbledore voyant qu'elle faisait mine de se lever. Il vous serait peut-être utile de savoir que nos – ah – services nous ont informés qu'ils craignaient que certains de nos élèves aient déjà rejoint les rangs des Mangemorts avant cette attaque. Nous ne sommes pas encore parvenus à obtenir de noms, mais nous y travaillons. Ca aurait été plus simple si tous les Mangemorts n'avaient pas disparu aussitôt la bataille finie… »

Amy hocha la tête. Après tout, ce n'était pas entièrement une surprise. Elle savait le nom d'un certain nombre de ces élèves Mangemorts, mais se garda bien de le montrer devant le directeur. Au lieu de cela, elle tenta de prendre une expression étonnée et choquée et se leva rapidement pour prendre congé.

…

Cette rencontre avait eu lieu la veille des vacances. Depuis, Poudlard s'était vidé de presque tous ses occupants. De nombreux professeurs étaient, eux aussi, rentrés dans leurs familles et le château paraissait plus froid qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, sans la chaleur humaine qui le remplissait habituellement. Amy ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule. Elle était tellement désoeuvrée qu'elle s'était plusieurs fois retrouvée à discuter avec les tableaux pour passer le temps.

Ses amis d'ici et d'avant (ou était-ce d'_après _?) lui manquaient. Elle ne pouvait penser à sa famille sans avoir les larmes aux yeux. Elle ressentait un manque tellement fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'on lui coupait le souffle à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à ce qu'elle aurait fait, si ça avait été un Noël comme les autres. Ces quelques jours avant les fêtes passés dans leur minuscule appartement de Londres – ses parents dans l'une des chambres, sa sœur et son fiancé dans l'autre, et elle sur le canapé. Elle se rappelait si bien la transformation de la grande ville grise qu'était Londres en une cité féerique brillant de mille feux. Et Noël chez son grand-père… Rien qu'en pensée, elle sentait presque le fumet les plats préparés par sa tante avant leur arrivée. Elle les revoyait tous dans le chaleureux cottage. Peut-être y étaient-ils en ce moment, songea-t-elle. Elle était trop jeune pour se souvenir des détails de Noël 1990, mais il n'y avait pas de raison pour qu'il se soit déroulé d'une manière différente des autres. Après tout, les traditions familiales étaient pour le moins dures à briser.

Quant à ses amis d'ici… Depuis le début des vacances, elle avait reçu des lettres presque quotidiennes de Lily, se rappela-t-elle avec un sourire.

'_Chère Amy, je suis vraiment désolée de te savoir toute seule au château. Est-ce que tu auras l'occasion de voir ta grand-mère à son retour d'Australie ? Si seulement j'avais su, je t'aurais proposé de venir passer les fêtes chez nous – pas que ça soit la grande joie, ici bas… Non, j'exagère. L'âme sœur de Pétunia est toujours aussi charmant qu'au premier jour. J'ai hâte d'en être débarrassée…' _écrivait Lily. Ses descriptions de la vie dans la banlieue londonienne étaient particulièrement délectables depuis l'arrivée, quelques jours avant Noël, du nouveau gendre de la famille Evans – Vernon Dursley. Amy espérait de tout cœur que ce n'était pas les moldus par qui le pauvre Harry Potter avait été élevé…

Et il y avait Remus… Après l'épisode de la Caverne, il y avait eu comme une période de flottement – entre le rétablissement de James, les nouvelles des conséquences de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard et la reprise des cours, Amy s'était sentie précipitée dans un parcours de montagnes russes émotionnelles auquel elle ne serait pas parvenue à faire face sans le soutien et l'amitié de Remus. Elle avait donc été tout d'abord soulagée qu'il ne mentionne pas leur baiser et se comporte comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Oh, elle avait bien remarqué les quelques regards en coin qu'il lui lançait de temps à autre, quand il croyait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Et puis elle devait bien avouer qu'il lui arrivait de lui en jeter quelques uns en retour, de ces regards furtifs et intimidés, de ces regards intrigués… Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait embrassé son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal… ! Enfin – son _futur_ professeur. C'était une prise de conscience qui la menait invariablement au même point : était-ce bien raisonnable de s'attacher ainsi à quelqu'un du passé ? Etait-ce juste de laisser quelqu'un d'autre s'attacher ainsi à elle alors qu'elle pouvait à tout moment disparaître et les abandonner ?

Bien entendu, Remus connaissait sa situation un peu particulière – et il était parfaitement capable de prendre sa propre décision en conséquence. Et puis le problème était simple après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Un garçon et une fille qui s'entendent bien et passent beaucoup de temps ensemble. Un événement inattendu qui les bouleverse. Une dispute. La peur de perdre l'autre à tout jamais… On pouvait aisément s'imaginer comment ce parcours d'événements pouvait mener à un moment d'abandon, à un baiser qui n'était rien d'autre que l'expression d'un soulagement intense… N'est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant… Ces regards en coin qui lui faisaient monter le rouge aux joues, que venaient-ils faire dans ce schéma autrement simple et rassurant ? Ces frissons qui la parcouraient lorsque leurs mains s'effleuraient accidentellement dans les couloirs ?

Une semaine s'était ainsi écoulée. James avait repris les cours et Lily avait retrouvé son sourire. Sirius était semblable à lui-même et Peter peut-être un peu plus distrait. Et Remus et Amy… Remus et Amy oscillaient entre ce qu'ils avaient été et ce qu'ils souhaitaient être l'un pour l'autre… Jusqu'au jour où Remus prit son courage à deux mains.

…

« Salut… »

Amy releva vivement la tête du livre dans lequel elle était plongée. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était surprise, mais elle ne put pourtant s'empêcher de sursauter et de rougir à la vue de celui qui venait de la rejoindre.

« Remus… ? répondit-elle, comme à bout de souffle. »

« Ca va ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la table. Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

« Oh, ça… c'est quelque chose pour un projet qui… euh… bafouilla-t-elle. »

Remus fronça légèrement les sourcils et sembla, un instant, vouloir pousser le sujet. Puis, il changea d'avis et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Après s'être installé sur le bord de la table, il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit :

« Est-ce que je peux te parler… ? Si t'es pas trop occupée, je veux dire… »

« Parler ? Maintenant ? Euh… d'accord. »

Amy déglutit avec difficulté. Ca y est. La situation qu'elle avait cherchée à éviter au cours de la semaine précédente l'avait finalement rattrapée. Elle avait le souffle court et l'esprit vide. En fait, elle se sentait même étrangement… pleine d'espoir ? Mais Remus ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'appesantir sur cette surprenante révélation.

« Je voulais juste te demander – enfin, te parler de ce qui s'est passé après Pré-au-Lard… »

Inconsciemment, ses yeux quittèrent le visage d'Amy et parcoururent les rayonnages contre lesquels ils s'étaient embrassé l'autre soir.

« Je voulais juste te dire que… Enfin… je voulais savoir si, toi aussi, tu aurais voulu… Enfin… »

Remus se passa pour la énième fois la main dans les cheveux et souffla de frustration.

« Bref… Amy, j'aimerais bien que… »

Avec un grognement d'agacement, Remus plongea le visage dans ses mains et Amy ne put retenir l'éclat de rire nerveux qui lui échappa à la vue qu'il offrait. Lui, normalement si calme, lui qui savait d'habitude trouver les mots adéquats pour n'importe quelle situation, avait les cheveux dressés sur la tête et ne parvenait pas à prononcer une phrase complète. Au rire d'Amy, il se redressa vivement et la jeune fille craignit un instant de l'avoir blessé.

« Oh, Remus, je suis désolée ! J'étais pas en train de me moquer, c'est juste qu'on est tous les deux tellement pas doués… »

Au grand soulagement d'Amy, Remus partit d'un grand éclat de rire communicatif et elle ne put rien faire d'autre que de se joindre à lui, sans trop savoir s'il riait de la situation, de soulagement lui aussi ou pour masquer le fait qu'il était toujours mal à l'aise.

« C'est vrai qu'on est assez nuls… reprit-t-il finalement, lorsqu'ils se furent tous les deux calmés. »

Il avait les yeux brillants et le visage rougi par l'hilarité, et Amy ne put s'empêcher de rougir de l'envie soudaine qu'il lui prit de l'embrasser. Comme s'il avait eu la même idée, Remus s'arrêta soudain de rire et descendit de son perchoir pour s'installer sur la chaise libre à côté d'Amy.

« Amy… je… »

Il secoua la tête, eut un nouveau petit rire et, après lui avoir lancé un regard interrogateur, il prit délicatement le menton d'Amy dans sa main et lui effleura la bouche du bout des lèvres. Amy n'osait pas faire le moindre geste. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir le repousser. Lui dire que c'était une très mauvaise idée. Lui dire qu'elle allait le faire souffrir. Mais les mots refusèrent de lui échapper. Au lieu de cela, elle ne put que regarder, fascinée, les yeux gris de Remus épier nerveusement sa réaction. Ni elle ni lui ne paraissait vouloir faire le premier geste.

N'y tenant plus, Amy se lança. Adieu raison, vache, précaution. Sa main glissa lentement le long du cou de Remus et elle le sentit frissonner lorsque ses doigts s'emmêlèrent dans ses mèches désordonnées. Enfin, lentement, délibérément, elle joignit leurs bouches en un baiser.

…

Amy repensait souvent à ce moment, lorsqu'elle parcourait les couloirs déserts de Poudlard. Pendant un instant, elle pouvait alors baigner dans l'illusion que Remus était là, avec elle – pour ensuite mieux ressentir à quel point il lui manquait.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de combien elle était devenue dépendante de lui au cours de ces quelques derniers mois. Elle avait toutes les peines du monde à s'empêcher de lui envoyer quinze lettres par jour. Au lieu de cela, elle se limitait à une lettre tous les trois jours – une pauvre petite lettre dont le ton léger tentaient maladroitement de couvrir le trou béant que son absence avait laissé dans son quotidien. Personne à qui parler du futur. Personne pour rire à ses plaisanteries et ses confusions. Personne pour la rassurer. Personne pour réchauffer ses doigts glacés par le froid des couloirs…

Amy poussa un nouveau soupir et reprit sa contemplation des flocons de neige. Jamais encore elle n'avait connu d'hiver aussi enneigé. Malgré les nuages, c'était un de ces jours blancs et lumineux. Froid aussi, se rappela-t-elle lorsqu'elle sortit le bras de dessous les couvertures pour vérifier l'heure qu'il était. Onze heures. Le temps de se doucher et de s'habiller et il lui faudrait déjà descendre pour le traditionnel déjeuner de Noël.

…

Arrivée en vue des portes de la Grande Salle, Amy pressa le pas. Encore un repas en compagnie de Snape et des professeurs… Youppie. Etant donné leurs nombres réduits, Dumbledore avait insisté pour qu'ils mangent tous à une table dressée au centre de la pièce. En tant que seuls élèves présents, Amy, Snape et un 5e année Serdaigle s'étaient retrouvés dans une proximité forcée – aussi bien entre eux qu'avec les professeurs, il faut l'avouer. Car si Amy appréciait beaucoup la majorité du corps enseignant, ce n'était pourtant pas en leur compagnie qu'elle aurait choisi de passer tous ses repas. Après tout, un professeur était encore un professeur…

Mais bon, il allait falloir faire avec, soupira Amy en se servant généreusement de pain avant de passer le panier au professeur Chourave à côté d'elle. Comme souvent, les pensées d'Amy se détachèrent de l'instant présent pour se tourner, encore et toujours vers Remus. C'était étrange – elle n'avait jamais réellement eu de petit ami à proprement parler, et pourtant leur relation lui paraissait être la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Après leur seconde rencontre à la Caverne, de nouvelles habitudes confortables s'étaient développées entre eux. Mains serrées, caresses discrètes. Baisers sur la joue. Baisers dans le cou. Baisers dans la nuque, dans la paume de la main, derrière l'oreille. Baisers sur la bouche, dans les cheveux, sur l'épaule…

Ils n'avaient pas cherché à mettre leurs amis dans la confidence, mais Amy pensait qu'ils devaient bien se douter de quelque chose. James, Peter et Lily semblaient regarder Amy avec une affection renouvelée. Sirius la considérait toujours avec circonspection, mais bon, 'à l'ouest, rien de nouveau' comme aurait dit son père…

Cette expression guerrière rappela à Amy une autre pensée, qu'elle avait, pour le coup, cherché à éviter depuis le début des vacances. L'attaque du Chemin de Traverse… Amy frissonna et jeta un regard nerveux autour d'elle, mais personne ne paraissait faire attention à elle. Snape regardait son assiette avec morosité. Le 5e année discutait avec animation avec un professeur qu'elle ne connaissait pas et les autres membres de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard étaient plongés dans un débat sur les vertus comparées des enchantements et des potions.

Non, décidément, songea Amy en reprenant le cours de ses pensées, ces vacances étaient loin d'être les meilleures qu'elle ait jamais passé. Elles avaient néanmoins l'avantage de lui permettre d'avancer ses recherches. Elle avait décidé d'abandonner ses investigations initiales sur la famille Potter et sur le traître potentiel voyant qu'elles ne menaient à rien. Au lieu de cela, elle avait commencé à travailler sur le mécanisme de l'_Avada Kedavra_ et sur les moyens de trouer un sortilège d'anti-transplanage en prévision de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Elle fit une grimace en songeant à ce que ces quelques prochains mois allaient apporter comme événements déplaisants. Se retrouver accidentellement mêlée à l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard était une chose, mais avait-elle vraiment la trempe nécessaire pour aller volontairement se placer au cœur d'une nouvelle bataille ? Cette pensée écourtait bien trop souvent ses nuits.

Un cracker de Noël agité devant son nez par un professeur Chourave réjoui la tira de ses réflexions et, forçant un petit sourire, Amy attrapa l'un des côtés du cracker.

…

Mais ce ne fut pas le jour de Noël qui marqua la véritable fête de ces vacances. Le vingt-six au matin, Amy fut réveillée par un hibou frappant frénétiquement aux carreaux de sa chambre.

« Ca va, ça va, j'arrive, grommela la jeune fille en clignant des yeux contre la lumière éblouissante du soleil d'hiver. »

A peine eut-elle saisi la lettre que l'oiseau s'envola sans demander son reste.

« Stupide bestiole, marmonna Amy avant de retourner précipitamment sous ses couvertures. »

_« Chère Amy,_ (commençait la lettre)

_Je te souhaite encore un très joyeux Noël pour hier – je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu le passer avec toi, mais j'espère que mon petit cadeau t'aura un peu réconforté._ (Amy ébaucha un sourire et jeta un regard à sa table de chevet. Quelques jours avant les vacances, elle avait raconté à Remus qu'à chaque Noël, elle relisait le _Christmas Carol_ de Dickens…)

_Et merci mille fois pour le tien ! Je suis vraiment impressionné par la précision de ton plan. J'ai hâte d'être de retour à Poudlard pour pouvoir explorer tous ces passages secrets et ces chambres qu'on ne connaissait pas. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on en ait loupé tellement. Et tu ne veux toujours pas me dire comment tu les as découverts… ? _(Non, Amy préférait de loin laisser Remus lui imaginer un passé d'aventurière plutôt que de lui dire la triste vérité : elle les avait trouvés au cours de ses recherches pour un projet d'Histoire de la Magie…)

_Mais ce n'est pas juste pour tenter encore une fois de te tirer les vers du nez que je t'envoie cette lettre. C'est pour t'offrir mon véritable cadeau de Noël : une journée au Chemin de Traverse ! J'ai déjà demandé la permission à Dumbledore – il t'attend dans son bureau à 10h30 pour que tu puisses utiliser sa connexion au réseau de Cheminées et me retrouver au Chaudron Baveur._

_(Si tu veux bien venir bien sûr…)_

_J'ai hâte de te voir !_

_Je t'embrasse,_

Remus. »

Dix heures et demie ? Mais c'était dans quarante minutes… ! Amy bondit du lit. Petit déjeuner ! Non ! Douche d'abord ! Aaah ! Elle se rassit brutalement et respira un grand coup.

Douche, puis petit déjeuner, décida-t-elle.

« Ca roule, ma poule, lança Amy à la chambre vide avant de se jeta sur sa serviette. »

…

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Amy tentait à la fois de se brosser les dents et d'enfiler ses bottines. Une fois ces tâches ardues accomplies, la jeune fille empoigna sa cape et se précipita hors du dortoir.

En chemin, elle vérifia nerveusement que ces cheveux étaient bien en place, maintenus par leur barrette habituelle. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle en avait passé pourtant des journées et des après-midis seule avec Remus – aussi bien avant qu'_après_ cette fameuse soirée dans la Caverne, songea-t-elle avec un sourire embarrassé.

A dix heures trente tapantes, ce fut donc une Amy un peu essoufflée et un peu rouge qui se présenta à la porte du directeur de Poudlard.

« Ah ! Miss McShane, lança Dumbledore avec un sourire paternaliste qui la fit grincer des dents. »

Mais, contre toute attente, il n'ajouta rien à cette remarque et se contenta de l'accompagner jusqu'à la cheminée. Son sourire se fit plus vrai lorsqu'il se pencha pour lui tendre son pot de poudre de Cheminette.

« Joyeux Noël, Amy, dit-il simplement. »

Et, alors qu'elle commençait à tourbillonner d'une cheminée à l'autre, elle se demanda si ce n'était pas les premiers mots sincères que le Directeur lui avait adressés depuis son arrivée en 1990.

…

Une fois au Chaudron Baveur, toute pensée de Dumbledore quitta instantanément l'esprit de la jeune fille. Elle tentait désespérément de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue tout en jetant des coups d'oeil qu'elle voulait discrets aux occupants du pub. Mais où pouvait-il bien être ? Comme elle aurait eu besoin en ce moment des conseils rassurants d'Aurélie… Ou des commentaires amusants de Lily, se surprit-elle à songer avec un sourire.

Une main se posa sur son bras et elle se retourna. Son sourire s'élargit encore en voyant qui se tenait derrière elle.

« Remus ! s'écria-t-elle en se précipitant dans ses bras. »

« Quel enthousiasme débordant, remarqua le jeune homme en déposant un baiser léger sur les lèvres impatientes de son amie. »

« Bof. Tu sais, Snape est un très bon remplaçant… »

Remus fit une grimace dégoûtée et l'embrassa de nouveau pendant qu'Amy se calait plus confortablement dans ses bras.

« Je commence à croire que tu passes trop de temps avec Lily. Son humour tordu est en train de déteindre sur toi… plaisanta le jeune homme. »

« D'ailleurs, à propos de Lily – elle t'a raconté la dernière ? J'ai oublié de te dire dans ma dernière lettre, mais elle avait ce dîner de famille l'autre jour avec le nouveau copain de sa sœur et… »

Tout en bavardant avec animation, Remus et Amy se dirigèrent vers le passage menant au Chemin de Traverse. Toute la nervosité de la jeune fille s'était évaporée aussitôt qu'elle avait vu Remus. Elle jeta sa cape sur ses épaules et enfila gants et bonnet, cadeaux de Lily et de James. Remus l'attendait à l'entrée de la rue commerçante. Emplie d'une soudaine bouffée de joie d'être là avec lui, Amy se précipita vers le jeune homme et failli le faire tomber à la renverse dans son enthousiasme.

« Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle. Merci, merci, merci ! J'adore ton cadeau ! »

Il rigola. Et, main dans la main, ils s'engagèrent dans une journée qui devait rester gravée à tout jamais dans l'esprit d'Amy. Oubliés, ou presque, étaient les événements récents et les longues années de terreur à venir. Les non-dits et les doutes. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… En cet après-midi ensoleillé, Amy et Remus étaient un couple comme les autres, se racontant des bêtises, se chatouillant discrètement, se souriant timidement.

Londres et le sud de l'Angleterre avaient été épargnés des intempéries qui avaient recouvert le nord du pays de neige et de verglas. Il faisait froid, certes, mais le soleil de décembre réchauffait leurs dos alors qu'ils parcouraient, pour la sixième fois de la journée, les pavés du Chemin de Traverse. Amy soupira d'aise. Il ne restait plus qu'un magasin où elle voulait se rendre…

« Tu sais, la boutique du menuisier qui fait le coin avec l'Allée des Echos ? »

« La ruelle qui mène à la Fontaine de je-sais-plus-trop-qui ? »

« De Narcisse, oui. Ils vont la rebaptiser dans quelques années, tu sais ? fit Amy, prise d'une soudaine inspiration. »

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui, c'est la 'Fontaine Malfoy' à mon époque… »

« Non, sans blague ? s'exclama Remus, éberlué. Remarque, c'est plus ou moins la même chose... »

Amy pendant ce temps se retenait d'éclater de rire. Pour une fois que le fait qu'elle se trouvait dans le passé avait l'avantage de lui permettre une blague ou deux…

« Tu vois de quelle boutique je veux parler alors ? reprit-elle. »

« Vite fait, pourquoi ? »

« Y a une boîte que j'ai trouvée là-bas lorsque je suis venue début octobre. Et puis tu verras, je suis sûre que ça va te plaire – y a des objets incroyables dans ce magasin. Et c'est le vendeur qui a tout fait lui-même, expliqua Amy en prenant le chemin de l'échoppe. »

…

« L'Arbre de Vie » était tel qu'Amy se le rappelait – petit, encombré et illuminé par les derniers rayons du soleil. Aussitôt arrivée dans la boutique, elle lâcha la main de Remus et se mit à farfouiller dans tous les coins et recoins en attendant l'entrée en scène du Menuiser. Son cœur se serra un instant à la pensée que sa précieuse boîte avait peut-être déjà trouvé un nouveau propriétaire. Elle ne parvenait pas à mettre la main dessus. De loin en loin, elle souriait aux petites exclamations de surprise de Remus, caché par un monticule d'objets divers qui menaçaient de s'écrouler à tout moment.

Amy jeta un coup d'œil au comptoir.

« Bonjour ! Joyeux Noël, s'écria-t-elle. »

« Ca fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas venue me voir, fit le Menuisier pour toute réponse. »

Le sourire qu'il lui lança contredisait son ton bourru.

« C'est pour la petite boîte que vous êtes là ? »

« Entre autres, oui – elle est là ? fit Amy d'un ton qu'elle voulait nonchalant. »

« Non, répondit le Menuisier. »

« Quoi ? Oh non ! J'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un l'ait achetée ! »

« Achetée ? Non… »

Le vieil homme regardait Amy de ses petits yeux rieurs, comme pour lui donner un indice.

« Comment ça ? Je comprends pas… »

« Si la boîte n'est plus ici, reprit le Menuisier patiemment, c'est que je l'ai mise de côté pour vous. Tenez, la voilà. »

Il sourit à l'exclamation joyeuse de la jeune fille. Amy se précipita vers le comptoir et se saisit de la boîte. Elle était comme dans ses souvenirs – lisse et chaude au toucher, les nœuds du bois traçaient des dessins psychédéliques qu'elle suivit un instant du doigt, fascinée.

« Fais voir un peu, demanda Remus qui s'était approché sans qu'Amy le remarque. »

Délicatement, il lui prit l'objet des mains et en souleva le couvercle. L'intérieur était aussi poli que l'extérieur.

« Elle est magnifique, déclara-t-il en se tournant vers le Menuisier. Amy m'a dit que c'est vous qui aviez tout fabriqué vous-même… ? »

Le vieil homme hocha la tête et dit de sa voix rappeuse :

« Cette boîte, je l'avais presque oubliée lorsque votre amie est venue ici il y a quelques mois. Et pourtant, Merlin sait l'importance qu'elle avait pour moi. C'était une sorte d'erreur de jeunesse qui m'a permis de beaucoup avancer dans mon travail. Et pendant longtemps, c'est tout ce que je voyais en la regardant – une erreur. Puis, après le passage de votre amie, je l'ai bien regardée. Avec un regard neuf cette fois. »

Tout en parlant, il avait repris possession de l'objet et le fixait à présent avec concentration. Puis l'expression de son visage s'adoucit.

« Et je me suis rendu compte que malgré ses imperfections, malgré le fait qu'elle n'était pas la hauteur de mes espérances, je ne l'aurais changée pour rien au monde. Au fond, elle était exactement telle que je l'avais voulue : si pleine de vie et de souvenirs qu'elle ne pouvait pas contenir beaucoup plus. »

Sur ce, il se tourna vers Amy.

« Tenez. Je vous la donne. »

La jeune fille se récria, mais il déposa l'objet dans ses mains.

« J'insiste. Elle vous sera plus utile qu'à moi. Revenez me voir bientôt. »

Amy promit et remercia profusément le vieil homme. Puis, après avoir fait ses adieux, elle suivit Remus dans la rue, perdue dans ses pensées. Du bout des doigts, elle caressait affectueusement le bois de son cadeau. De temps à autres, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sortir l'objet de sa poche et de l'examiner à la lumière des réverbères. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils atteignirent le Chaudron Baveur qu'elle reprit la parole.

« J'arrive pas à croire qu'il me l'ait donnée… ! »

« Je commence à croire que c'est pas que par Snape que tu m'as remplacé… lui lança Remus avec un petit clin d'œil. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise… J'avais le temps long, répliqua-t-elle, sortant enfin de son étourdissement post-boîte. »

Et elle lui rendit son clin d'œil. Puis, après un regard à sa montre :

« Ca va bientôt être l'heure que je rentre, non ? »

« Bientôt, mais pas tout à fait, fit Remus d'un ton mystérieux. J'ai dit à Dumbledore que je te renverrai à temps pour un bisou de bonne nuit... »

« Ah non ! Dumbledore c'est trop là… ! »

Remus ricana. Amy frissonna.

« Ca t'apprendra à me tromper avec Snape. »

« C'est pas de ma faute. Chaque repas, il était là à me jeter des regards sinistres. Puis un jour, il s'est penché et lorsque j'ai vu son nez et ses cheveux tremper dans sa soupe, j'ai pas pu résister. Je me suis dit 'Ca y est ! J'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie.' Et depuis, c'est l'amour fou. »

« C'est vrai que dit comme ça… Mais bon, bref, toujours est-il que j'ai une surprise pour toi. »

« Encore une surprise, répéta Amy deux octaves plus haut. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis-moi, dis-moi ! »

« Devine, fit Remus en l'entraînant vers l'entrée moldue du pub. »

« Je sais ! Tu m'emmènes voir un concert de Nirvana ! »

« Nirva-quoi ? »

« On va serrer la main de Diana ? »

« Connais pas… »

« Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? T'as pas fait Etudes de Moldus ? »

Remus haussa les épaules.

« On va… visiter l'URSS ? D'ailleurs, franchement, il exagère celui qui m'a fait revenir dans le passé – il m'aurait envoyé un an plus tôt et j'aurais pu assister à la Chute du Mur de Berlin… Pff ! »

« C'est vrai ça, quel manque de savoir-vivre… rigola Remus. Mais non, c'est toujours pas ça. »

…

De nombreuses suppositions ridicules plus tard, ils arrivèrent à un petit restaurant perdu dans le labyrinthe qu'était Soho.

« Après vous, chère Madame, dit poliment Remus en ouvrant la porte pour Amy. »

« Merci mon ami, répondit-elle dignement. »

Et tous deux suivirent la serveuse qui les mena dans une autre salle à l'arrière du restaurant, à une table où étaient déjà assises quatre autres personnes.

« Surprise, murmura Remus dans l'oreille de Amy alors que leurs amis se levaient pour les accueillir. »

« Joyeux Noël, s'écria Lily en se précipitant vers Amy. Ca me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! »

« Et moi alors ? D'ailleurs, Lily, faut qu'on parle – tu donnes un mauvais exemple à Amy tu sais… commença Remus alors qu'Amy étreignait en riant James, puis Peter et enfin Sirius. »

« Quoi, mais pas du tout, répondit Lily. Je suis un modèle de gentillesse, de politesse, de finesse, de… »

Elle s'interrompit un instant pour aider James à regagner son siège. Amy en profita pour prendre la parole.

« Comment va ta jambe ? »

« De mieux en mieux, merci, répondit James. Comment ça se passe à Poudlard ? Tu t'ennuies pas trop ? »

« Ca va, je me suis fais de nouveaux amis, lança Amy en jetant un regard en coin à Remus. »

Voyant que celui-ci ouvrait la bouche pour l'interrompre, Amy poursuivit précipitamment.

« Joséphine du couloir Est, cinquième étage par exemple. Vous la connaissez ? »

Remus referma la bouche et Sirius manqua de s'étouffer en prenant une gorgée d'eau.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Tournesol. Si on parlait plutôt du week-end que tu as passé à Godric's Hollow, hein ? tenta Sirius. »

Mais Lily ne se laissa pas si facilement distraire.

« Qui ça ? demanda Lily intriguée pendant que les garçons se dévisageaient. »

« Elle m'en a raconté, des belles histoires… T'as pas idée, Lily. Je te la présenterai si tu veux. »

« Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive ? »

Amy jeta un coup d'œil aux garçons, qui paraissaient soudain très occupés à regarder la table, à part Sirius qui la fusillait du regard.

« Eh bien… tu connais la règle qui interdit les portraits vivants dans les dortoirs – question de respect de la vie privée etc. »

« Oui, et alors… ? »

« Il se trouve que cette règle s'applique à tous les tableaux de Poudlard. Tous, sauf un. Ou plutôt une. Joséphine. »

« Mais, tu viens de dire qu'elle était dans le couloir Est… ? s'exclama Lily en jetant un regard à James pour confirmation. »

Ce dernier se contenta d'avoir l'air très concentré sur son menu.

« Oui, mais elle a un deuxième cadre – et pas n'importe quel cadre… Un cadre qu'elle peut déplacer selon son bon vouloir d'un dortoir à l'autre. Tu devineras jamais où elle a décidé de s'installer depuis ta première année. »

Lily haussa les épaules.

« A la tête du lit de Sirius… Il semblait que la demoiselle ne soit pas insensible à son charme indéniable, expliqua Amy avec un clin d'œil à Sirius qui la dévisageait d'un air mauvais. Le plus drôle dans cette histoire, c'est qu'ils ne se sont rendu compte de rien jusqu'au début de cette année… Elle a dû en voir de ces choses, Josie. »

« Attends, c'est vrai ? s'écria Lily, à peine remise de sa surprise. James ? »

« Oui, chérie ? »

« Joséphine ! »

« Oui, chérie. »

« Quoi ? Et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à répondre ? T'aurais pas pu me prévenir un peu avant… »

Lily s'arrêta net et referma brusquement sa bouche. Ce fut à son tour de rougir à l'air amusé de ses compagnons de table.

« Sacrée Josie, murmura Amy sans trop savoir si c'était vraiment la chose à dire, mais incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. »

Lily gémit en plongeant son visage dans ses mains et James lui tapota gentiment la tête pendant que ses trois amis semblaient tout faire pour éviter d'éclater de rire et d'attirer l'attention de la jeune fille vers eux.

…

Marchant le long des couloirs sombres et silencieux de Poudlard dans la direction de la Tour de Gryffondor, Amy ne put s'empêcher de rigoler doucement au souvenir de cette soirée mémorable. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle repoussa les sentiments de culpabilité – envers ses amis d'ici, qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir aider, et ses amis de là-bas, qu'elle avait l'impression d'oublier – et se laissa bercer par la douce chaleur que lui avait procuré cette journée avec Remus et ce dîner entre amis.

...


	10. Vent frais, vent du matin

_Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter et les personnages inventés par JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent (évidemment) pas. Je me contente simplement de rajouter quelques uns de mes propres ingrédients à sa délicieuse soupe._

**Chapitre 10**

'**Vent frais, vent du matin…'**

**...**

Ca y est. Tout était prêt. Amy frissonna malgré son épaisse cape. A côté d'elle, dans l'étroit passage derrière le miroir du quatrième étage, Remus finissait son propre inventaire. Enfin, au bout de quelques longues minutes de marmonnements, il se tourna vers elle. Ses cheveux étaient dressés sur son crâne tant il s'était passé les doigts dedans. Sans un mot, Amy tendit la main et les lissa légèrement. Ce geste maladroit la calma, si bien qu'elle put dire d'une voix qui tremblaient à peine :

« On y va ? »

Remus hocha sans un mot.

« Tout va bien se passer, dit encore Amy avec une ébauche de sourire qu'elle voulait encourageant. »

Remus hocha de nouveau la tête et, brusquement, fit un pas en avant et enveloppa la jeune fille dans une étreinte désespérée. Amy s'agrippa à lui avec tout autant d'émotion.

« Ca va aller, ça va aller, ça va aller, ne pouvait-elle s'empêcher de répéter comme un mantra. »

Enfin, ils se séparèrent et commencèrent à parcourir le long et tortueux tunnel qui reliait Poudlard à une des grottes près de Pré-au-Lard, leurs doigts aussi étroitement noués que leurs estomacs. Amy n'arrivait pas à saisir pleinement ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire. Se jeter au milieu d'une bataille. Si, quelques mois plus tôt, on lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait un jour faire cela de sa propre volonté, elle ne les aurait pas cru – mais à présent, qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ?

Amy se força à prendre une grande inspiration pour combattre la vague de panique qui faisait tourbillonner les pensées les plus absurdes dans son crâne. Plus que quelques mètres de tunnel. Enfin, de l'air – si froid qu'il lui coupait le souffle, mais peu lui importait tant qu'elle était dehors. Amy se tourna vers Remus, plus résolue qu'elle ne l'était quelques secondes auparavant.

« Prêt ? lança-t-elle. »

« Prêt ! répondit Remus. »

Sa voix ne tremblait pas.

« N'oublie pas que t'es supposé survivre. Pas de bêtises, hein ? »

Le regard qu'il lui lança était presque agacé et elle décida de ne pas insister.

« Alors, c'est parti, annonça-t-elle simplement. »

Et main dans la main, ils transplanèrent jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse, une trentaine de minutes avant le début officiel de l'attaque.

...

Amy n'avait jamais été aussi stressée de sa vie. La rue et les autres ruelles alentour étaient effectivement remarquablement vides pour un vendredi. Malgré cela, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards dans tous les sens. Repérer les passants. Vérifier quels magasins étaient ouverts. Ouvrir l'œil au cas où il y aurait de potentiels Mangemorts…

Elle fit tant et si bien qu'après avoir parcouru la moitié du Chemin de Traverse, elle avait la tête qui tournait et l'impression de tout mélanger. Respirer profondément. Ne pas trop réfléchir à ce qui allait venir. Ses mains, moites malgré le froid, avaient du mal à maintenir leur prise sur sa baguette. _Respire, Amy, respire !_ se répétait-elle alors que le vent qui balayait allègrement les pavés du Chemin de Traverse faisait virevolter sa cape et lui envoyait les cheveux dans les yeux. Avec un claquement de langue exaspéré, Amy les attacha en une tresse serrée.

Remus devait maintenant être arrivé à la place qu'ils avaient choisie pour leur brèche dans le sort d'anti-transplanage. Bien que ce soit Amy qui ait mis au point le sortilège qu'il allait devoir utiliser, la magie du jeune homme était nettement plus puissante et solide que la sienne – elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être soulagée de ne pas être en charge de la mise en place du sort. Elle espérait seulement qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée dans ses calculs ! Après tout, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de tester la réaction du sort face à un sortilège d'anti-transplanage…

De toute façon, il était trop tard de se préoccuper de cela maintenant. Elle avait vérifié ses sources mille fois. Refait ses calculs chaque jour depuis le Nouvel An. Testé elle-même la formule obtenue… Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de refaire tout le processus mentalement maintenant !

Amy se força donc à mettre de côté ses inquiétudes pour se concentrer sur la rue et les passants. La plupart étaient des sorciers d'âge mûr. A son grand soulagement, elle n'avait aperçu que deux enfants accompagnant leur mère, poussés en avant par le vent fou.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle aurait dû être en cours de Potions, se dit-elle en prenant position, comme convenu, à l'entrée de la dernière ruelle qui menait au Chemin de Traverse. Elle espérait que leur absence de Poudlard passerait relativement inaperçue…

Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de s'inquiéter de ça. Elle secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées et retourna son attention vers le Chemin de Traverse. De là où elle était postée, elle pourrait rapidement évacuer les visiteurs des quelques premiers magasins qui faisaient le coin – Remus n'était qu'à deux rues de là.

Peut-être qu'elle pourrait même récupérer quelques personnes au passage. Elle espérait pouvoir évacuer d'un coup une vingtaine de sorciers. Si tant est qu'ils ne rencontrent pas de Mangemorts au passage…

De nouveau, Amy se força à respirer lentement lorsqu'un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il ne restait que quelques minutes avant l'attaque. Elle rabattit nerveusement sa manche sur son poignet et retourna à son observation des rues alentours. Plus que cinq minutes.

Saisie d'une soudaine inspiration, elle lança quelques sorts discrets aux magasins principaux, les rendant inintéressants. Elle aurait dû y penser avant, se morigéna-t-elle, en voyant un vieux sorcier s'arrêter à quelques pas de Florish & Blotts avant de hausser les épaules et de transplaner. Plus que trois minutes.

Rapidement, elle jeta deux nouveaux sorts de Discrétion, puis se rapprocha lentement de la porte du magasin le plus proche – une pharmacie. Le pharmacien et son assistant, deux vieilles clientes, une jeune maman et son bébé. Six personnes à évacuer.

Une minute. Amy sentit son cœur se serrer et tous ses muscles se tendre. Elle avait froid. Trente seconde. Elle posa sa main sur la poigné de la porte. Cinq. Deux. Une.

Mais rien ne se passa. Pas une explosion vint déranger le calme du Chemin de Traverse. Et si elle s'était trompée de jour ? paniqua Amy subitement. Elle tendit l'oreille, mais toujours rien, si ce n'est le vent qui hurlait le long de l'allée où elle se tenait. Elle était si préoccupée par ce manque d'action qu'elle manqua presque le picotement désagréable de la mise en place d'un sort d'anti-transplanage. Ca y est. Ca commençait.

Amy ouvrit brusquement la porte de la boutique.

« Excusez-moi, lança-t-elle à la cantonade. »

Les sorciers et sorcières présents la dévisagèrent d'un regard désintéressé avant de se tourner de nouveau vers leurs achats respectifs.

« Excusez-moi, reprit la jeune fille. Un ordre d'évacuation a été donné – je suis ici pour vous escorter jusqu'au point de transplanage le plus proche. »

« Ecoutez, Mademoiselle, vous ne voyez pas que nous sommes occupés, lança le pharmacien en lui jetant un regard mal à l'aise. »

« Mais c'est vrai ! Les Mangemorts attaquent le Chemin de Traverse ! »

« Allons, jeune fille, s'offusqua une des petites vieilles, on ne plaisante pas avec ce genre de choses. »

Amy allait ouvrir la bouche pour répondre lorsqu'un mouvement brusque accrocha son regard et elle se baissa juste à temps pour éviter un jet de lumière verte qui lui roussit quelques cheveux et fit voler en éclats une étagère de flacons au-dessus du comptoir. Elle se retourna vivement sans quitter sa position accroupie. Robe noire, masque blanc. Une peur terrible lui glaça l'estomac et, pendant un instant, il lui sembla qu'elle perdait tout contrôle de son corps. Heureusement pour elle, le pharmacien était plus rapide en sortilège qu'il ne l'était à croire une petite jeune venue lui annoncer que sa boutique était attaquée. Une volée de sortilèges força le Mangemort hors de la boutique.

« Par ici, cria le pharmacien tout en lançant un nouveau sort de barricade à ses vitrines et sa porte. »

Il n'eut pas besoin de le dire deux fois. Il se tourna vers son assistant.

« Fais les sortir par derrière, j'arrive dans deux minutes, lança-t-il en continuant à jeter sort après sort – colmatant les brèches ouvertes par le Mangemort furieux. »

L'assistant prit la tête de la petite colonne – les deux vieilles trottinaient avec une alacrité dont Amy ne les aurait pas crus capables. Le bébé de la jeune femme s'était réveillé et hurlait à présent à pleins poumons. Rien ne se passait comme prévu. Ils allaient se faire repérer. Comme si elle avait eu la même pensée, une des vieilles dames lança un brusque sort d'apaisement au bébé, sans se préoccuper de l'exclamation scandalisée de la maman.

« Plus tard, chérie. Avance maintenant. »

Amy aurait ri si elle n'était pas aussi terrifiée. Parvenu à la porte arrière, l'assistant jeta un regard à la ruelle et leur fit signe d'avancer. Au grand soulagement d'Amy, ils avaient débouché à une rue de là où se trouvait Remus.

« Vite ! fit le pharmacien qui les avait rejoint. Il nous suit ! »

Sans hésiter, elle prit la tête de la colonne, non sans avoir jeté à tous un puissant sort de camouflage qu'elle avait trouvé il y a quelques semaines au cours de ses recherches. Personne n'émit d'objection et son groupe la suivit docilement, luttant contre le vent qui les atteignait de plein fouet. Plus que quelques pas et ils y seraient ! Enfin, le coin de la rue. Remus au loin qui leur faisait signe, avec un petit groupe de personnes diminuant au fur et à mesure qu'ils transplanaient. Ca avait marché ! Amy pressa le pas.

« Remus ! On a un Mangemort qui nous suit – je m'en occupe et je te les laisse, fit-elle en un souffle en montrant du doigt son petit groupe. »

Le « merci, jeune fille ! » que lui lança une des grands-mères au passage ragaillardit Amy. Pleine d'une assurance renouvelée, elle s'approcha précautionneusement du coin de la rue. _Respire. Réfléchit Amy._

_Miroir_, marmonna-t-elle. Un coup d'œil à la ruelle lui apprit que le Mangemort approchait. En face-à-face, elle était sûre de perdre. Elle devait donc l'arrêter avant qu'il n'atteigne le coin.

_Respire, Amy._ La jeune fille raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et commença à nouer et mêler deux sortilèges comme Sirius lui avait appris lors de leur dernier cours avant les vacances de Noël. _Stupéfix _et un sort de ligotage, deux sorts faciles mais efficaces. D'un mouvement du poignet, Amy envoya le sortilège, maintenant invisible, dans la direction du Mangemort. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi soulagée de savoir que les sortilèges n'étaient pas affectés par le vent et autres conditions météorologiques.

Sans attendre, elle tourna le coin de la rue et jeta un sort de camouflage sur le Mangemort inconscient, ligoté et accroché au mur, puis elle poursuivit sa route vers le Chemine de Traverse. _Respire_. Ce n'était que le début après tout.

Sort de camouflage bien en place, elle passa devant deux magasins vides et atteignit la partie la plus peuplée de la rue. Celle-ci était à présent déserte – seuls quelques éclairs de lumière indiquait la présence des passants et visiteurs qui avaient trouvé refuge dans les magasins. Un coup d'œil rapide. Deux Mangemorts en face, trois forçaient la porte d'une libraire. Et de nombreux autres camouflés, cachés dans les coins et les recoins de la rue. Aussi discrète qu'une souris avec son nouveau sortilège de camouflage, Amy se faufila derrière les deux premiers Mangemorts, portée par une grande bourrasque, et atteignit une des fenêtres du magasin de fruits et légumes contre lequel ils s'acharnaient. A l'intérieur se trouvaient une douzaine de personnes, baguettes brandies et à l'abri derrière les étalages.

Une diversion, voilà ce qu'il leur fallait. Une explosion et un petit incendie… Ca allait devoir faire l'affaire. Amy sortit de ses poches quelques pétards que Remus lui avait donnés. Un coup de baguette les envoya derrière les Mangemorts. Un autre les alluma ainsi que la robe d'un des Mangemorts.

A la première explosion, Amy frappa au carreau d'une main tremblante et fit signe aux sorciers dans le magasin de la suivre. Le maraîcher leva sa baguette et d'un geste, démonta la fenêtre qui était auparavant renforcée par divers sorts. La vitre tremblait sous les attaques du vent et Amy craignit un instant qu'elle ne s'effondre sur l'un d'entre eux. Un par un, les sorciers en escaladèrent le rebord. Trop lent ! Les pétards et le feu n'avaient distrait les Mangemorts que quelques secondes. Un couple d'une cinquantaine d'année se détacha de leur petit groupe voyant que leurs attaquants recommençaient à les bombarder de sorts et mirent en place la barrière de protection la plus puissante qu'Amy ait jamais vue. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de l'admirer longtemps. La dernière personne était sortie du magasin. Il allait falloir y aller. De nouveau, la jeune fille prit la tête du groupe soigneusement camouflé. _Respire, Amy._ Elle parvenait à peine à réfléchir – elle était responsable de quatorze sorciers et sorcières. Et ils étaient plus loin de la brèche cette fois. Cinq minutes de marche en temps normal. Quinze dans la situation actuelle. A chaque carrefour, il leur fallait s'arrêter. A chaque bruit suspect que leur portait le vent follet, ils se figeaient. Un petit groupe de passants fut prit pour un contingent de Mangemorts et failli finir rôti, mais fut heureusement épargné et vint grossir leurs rangs.

Deux autres sorciers les rejoignirent en cours de route une fois que le Mangemort contre lequel ils se battaient fut pris en charge avec l'aide de quelques autres sorciers du groupe. Plus que deux rues à traverser ! Une soudaine explosion les arrêta net. Quatre Mangemorts. Juste en face d'elle. Amy tenta maladroitement de lever une barrière de protection mais dès le premier sort, elle vola en éclats, projetant la jeune fille en arrière. Un peu sonnée, Amy releva la tête pour voir deux sorciers et une sorcière du groupe se précipiter. L'un d'entre eux se retourna brièvement et lui dit de prendre une autre route avec le groupe. Amy ne put que hocher la tête. Elle se releva avec difficulté. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient et elle dut se rattraper au mur pour ne pas tomber. Une fois que le monde eut cessé de tourner, elle reprit la tête de la petite file de sorciers, laissant derrière elle les explosions de lumière de la bataille. _Respire, Amy_, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Enfin, vingt minutes après avoir quitté la boutique de fruits et légumes, ils atteignirent le coin de la rue où se trouvait Remus. Ou plutôt où il aurait dû se trouver. _Respire, Amy_. D'abord trouver la brèche et évacuer les gens, puis retrouver Remus. Amy faillit donc pousser un hurlement lorsqu'une ombre se releva de derrière une pile de poubelles pour se jeter sur elle. Une main sur sa bouche l'en empêcha. _Respire !_

« Y a pas mal de Mangemorts dans le coin, j'ai dû me cacher, expliqua Remus. J'ai récupéré une trentaine de personnes qui passaient par-là. »

Amy hocha la tête, trop embrouillée pour répondre autrement.

« Je te les laisse et j'y retourne, dit-elle finalement. »

Le jeune homme lui serra brièvement la main avant de se tourner vers le groupe qui avait commencé à transplaner. Sans un mot de plus, Amy se força à faire demi-tour et à s'enfoncer une fois de plus dans le dédalle des rues du quartier.

Elle croisa un vieux couple de sorciers en tournant le coin et leur indiqua le point de transplanage avant de continuer sa route. Quelques rues plus loin, elle découvrit un spectacle qui faillit la faire vomir. Dans les débris des pavés et des maisons alentours se trouvaient les corps des trois sorciers qui s'étaient détaché de son groupe pour les protéger des Mangemorts. Elle ne savait si la vue des corps de deux des Mangemorts la faisait se sentir plus mal ou un peu mieux…

Elle se força à détacher ses yeux de la scène et de repousser la pensée que c'étaient les premiers cadavres qu'elle voyait de sa vie afin de pouvoir poursuivre sa route.

C'est en pilotage automatique qu'elle aida à évacuer un magasin d'habits d'occasion. Pour une fois, le retour au point de transplanage se passa sans anicroche et en dix minutes, Amy repartit pour chercher un nouveau groupe. Elle allait tourner le coin de la rue lorsqu'un cri étranglé lui échappa – elle avait failli foncer dans un Mangemort. Pendant quelques secondes, ils se regardèrent sans bouger puis l'attaquant leva lentement sa baguette. Le temps sembla s'arrêter alors que les lèvres du Mangemort commençaient à former les sons d'un sort qu'Amy ne connaissait pas.

_REAGIT AMY !_ hurlait son cerveau, mais en vain. Si ce n'était pour l'intervention de quelqu'un derrière elle… Un sort de brûlure lui érafla le front et roussit quelques uns de ses cheveux, mais ce n'était rien comparé au Mangemort – maintenant une masse de chair carbonisée. L'odeur de viande grillée qui se dégageait du cadavre faillit avoir raison d'Amy. La tête lui tourna et la panique qui la réveillait régulièrement en sursaut depuis l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard menaçait à présent de la submerger.

_Respire. Calmement. Inspire. Expire…_ Petit à petit, Amy se calma et rouvrit les yeux. Elle devait continuer. Il restait encore trop de gens dans les magasins pour laisser tomber maintenant. Un coup d'œil en arrière lui apprit que Remus avait récupéré un nouveau petit groupe de sorciers au passage et les aidaient à transplaner pendant que deux d'entre eux tentaient de se débarrasser du Mangemort qui les avait suivis.

Courbée contre le vent, la jeune fille se remit debout et rafraîchit une nouvelle fois ses sorts de camouflage. Elle prit la route vers les magasins d'un pas brusque mais prudent, l'oreille tendue et la baguette serrée dans sa main tremblante. Elle était épuisée, mais se força à faire abstraction de ce fait. Une ruelle. Puis une autre. Le souffle commença à lui manquer et il lui fallut ralentir un peu sa marche. L'allée des Mandragores. La Fontaine Narcisse. Avec un pincement de cœur, elle jeta un regard vers L'Arbre de Vie, mais la boutique paraissait déserte.

Amy allait tourner le coin lorsqu'un sort de coupure qu'elle n'avait pas vu arriver lui coupa cape, robe et cuisse. Précipitamment, elle érigea une barrière de protection et risqua un coup d'œil prudent du côté de la rue où était venu le sortilège. Mangemorts ? Non.

« Je ne suis pas une Mangemort, cria Amy, incertaine de la démarche à suivre. »

« Montre-toi, fut la seule réponse. »

Que faire ? La panique lui rendait les jambes flageolantes, et sa coupure l'élançait. Sans baisser son sort de protection, Amy tourna le coin de la rue et se trouva face à un groupe d'une dizaine de sorciers et sorcières. En la voyant, ils baissèrent leur baguette. Amy annula son sort de protection et soigna sommairement sa coupure qui n'était, à première vue, pas aussi profonde que ce qu'elle avait craint.

« On a ouvert une brèche dans la barrière d'anti-transp- »

Mais un sortilège l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Profitant de la distraction du groupe, deux Mangemorts s'étaient rapprochés. Amy se baissa, mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour arrêter le jet de lumière bleue qui se dirigeait dans sa direction. _Crucio !_ lui apprit son cerveau paniqué avant que son monde ne devienne douleur. Lorsque enfin les Mangemorts furent neutralisés et les sorts levés, la gorge d'Amy était tellement à vif qu'elle pouvait à peine parler. Soutenue puis portée par un des sorciers qui l'avait secourue, elle parvint tant bien que mal à les mener jusqu'à Remus avant de s'effondrer à même le sol. Avec des mains tremblantes, elle fouilla dans le petit sac qu'elle avait apporté et en sortit un petit flacon de Potion de Vigueur. Petit à petit, le monde cessa de tanguer et elle put se relever sans trop de difficulté.

« Je te les laisse et j'y – »

« Pas question, l'interrompit Remus. Tu vas rester ici pour te reposer. Il faut renforcer le trou de temps en temps, mais tu connais le sortilège. »

Après un léger baiser sur sa tempe, Remus la serra dans ses bras et se lança un sortilège de camouflage. Quelques secondes plus tard, il avait disparu au coin de la rue. Avec un soupir, Amy se tourna vers les quelques dernières personnes qui devaient encore transplaner et rafistola un peu le trou une fois qu'elle fut de nouveau seule dans la rue. A l'abri derrière les poubelles secouées par le vent, elle soigna la coupure sur sa jambe et la brûlure sur son front du mieux qu'elle put pour éviter que son esprit ne vagabonde vers des pensées qu'elle voulait absolument éviter. Les rues alentours étaient silencieuses. Amy leva les yeux vers la brèche. Elle tenait toujours le coup. Un coup d'œil à sa montre. Une heure et demie qu'ils étaient là. Elle ne parvenait pas à décider si le temps lui avait paru passer rapidement ou lentement. A en juger par son épuisement, il s'agissait de la plus longue heure et demie de sa vie…

Un bruit de pas précipités la tira brusquement de ses pensées. Elle vérifia que ses sortilèges de camouflage étaient bien en place avant de risquer un regard par-dessus les poubelles. Un Mangemort passa devant elle sans la remarquer. Pendant quelques secondes, elle hésita sur la conduite à suivre – attaquer par derrière ou le laisser passer ? Finalement, elle opta pour la deuxième solution. Elle n'était pas sûre de parvenir à gagner la partie si son attaque initiale manquait son but…

Puis elle reprit ses contemplations déprimantes. Mais où était donc Remus ? Ca allait faire un bout de temps qu'il était parti. Quinze minutes au moins. Peut-être qu'il avait fait une mauvaise rencontre, s'inquiéta-t-elle en renforçant un peu les bords du trou.

Enfin, alors qu'elle était sur le point de tout abandonner et de partir à la recherche de son ami, il apparut au coin de la rue à la tête de tout un troupeau de sorciers et sorcières. Mais au lieu de se diriger vers Amy, il fit signe au groupe de continuer sans lui et fit demi-tour. Inquiète, la jeune fille dut se faire violence pour s'empêcher de laisser là tous les sorciers qui voulaient transplaner et d'aller retrouver Remus. Au lieu de cela, elle organisa les départs et en quelques secondes, les trente-deux brebis de Remus avaient disparues. Et maintenant ? Que faire ? Elle renforça le trou et avait à peine fait deux pas dans la direction d'où avait disparu Remus qu'un sort la manqua de justesse. Amy fit volte-face le cœur battant. Devant elle se trouvait le plus gros contingent de Mangemorts qu'elle avait vu depuis le début de l'attaque.

_Respire, Amy. Saute. Evite. Riposte. Protège…_ Elle n'allait pas tenir le coup longtemps comme ça, songea-t-elle en évitant un énième _avada kedavra_. Elle n'était même pas capable de gagner un Duel contre un élève de 4e année… _Respire, Amy_. La voix de Sirius résonna dans son esprit. _Joue sur tes points forts !_ Pas ma puissance, songea Amy alors que son sort de protection était une nouvelle fois déjouée. Ni ma précision. Pas mon inventivité non plus. Mais ma connaissance. Des vieux sorts – ceux dont personne ne se souvenaient. Dont les contre sorts avaient été perdus et oubliés.

Un antique Bloque Jambe manqua sa cible et elle dut éviter les cinq sorts lancés dans sa direction en réponse. Elle n'allait plus tenir très longtemps… Où était donc passé Remus ? Le vent emmêlait sa cape et tentait de la faire trébucher. Un sort de coupure manqua de lui sectionner la main gauche. Dans sa panique, elle se cogna au mur et pendant un quart de second le monde devint noir… Noir ! _Respire, Amy. _Elle venait de trouver une solution à son problème. Sans perdre une seconde, elle hurla _CAECUS _! Et ouvrit les yeux à la cacophonie de jurons et contre sorts inefficaces qui suivirent son sortilège. En deux temps trois mouvement, elle ligota et assomma tous les Mangemorts, à présent aveugles. Elle allait vérifier la brèche de transplanage lorsqu'un appel l'arrêta net.

« Amy… »

Elle se retourna et il lui sembla un instant que son cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Remus, à genoux sur les pavés tendait aveuglément les mains vers elle.

« Amy ! reprit-il. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Merde. Merdemerdemerde.

« Remus ! s'écria Amy en se précipitant vers le jeune. Je savais pas que t'étais là ! C'est un sort qui atteint tous ceux qui l'entendent à part la personne qui le lance… Merde ! Attends, viens par ici – on va te renvoyer à Pré-au-Lard et - »

Des exclamations horrifiées l'interrompirent. Remus tourna la tête et adressa la parole à un point au-dessus de la tête d'Amy.

« J'ai mis en place un sort collant qui n'attrape que les Mangemorts. »

Amy hocha la tête avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir.

« Ecoute, j'arrive plus à me souvenir du contre sort juste là… Je suis vraiment désolée. Peut-être qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on te renvoie à Pré-au-Lard – je te retrouverai là-bas. Je suis désolée ! T'inquiète pas, je vais me rappeler le contre sort dès que j'aurai le temps de réfléchir. »

Amy se forçait à parler de manière rationnelle et posée afin de ne pas inquiéter le jeune homme mais en réalité, elle était dévorée par la panique. Elle ne se souvenait plus du contre sort. _Respire, Amy_.

« J'ai regardé en passant, répondit Remus qui s'était relevé et la laissait le guider vers la brèche. La plupart des magasins sont vides – quelqu'un d'autre a dû les évacuer. C'est pas la peine que t'y retournes. Vraiment. »

Amy hésita un instant. Vraiment ? Elle allait tout laisser en plan ? Il devait pourtant rester des personnes qui attendaient qu'elle vienne les chercher. Mais sans Remus pour maintenir la brèche…

« Amy ? Il faut qu'on se dépêche, je crois que quelqu'un arrive, la pressa Remus. »

Et effectivement, au coin de la rue apparurent deux Mangemorts. Ils n'eurent pas un instant d'hésitation en voyant les deux jeunes gens ainsi sans protection et levèrent leur baguette comme d'un commun accord. Ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut à Amy pour prendre une décision. Sans réfléchir, elle agrippa Remus et se jeta la tête la première dans la brèche. En une seconde, ils furent pris dans le tourbillon caractéristique du transplanage et atterrirent rudement sur le sol caillouteux de la grotte qui menait vers Poudlard, loin du vent et des Mangemorts.

Amy s'assit et, après un regard à Remus qui se frottait douloureusement les poignets, elle ne put se retenir et fondit en larmes. Elle avait tout loupé.

...


	11. Aveugle

_Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter et les personnages inventés par JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent (évidemment) pas. Je me contente simplement de rajouter quelques uns de mes propres ingrédients à sa délicieuse soupe._

**Chapitre 11**

**Aveugle.**

**...**

Amy ne parvenait pas à arrêter de trembler. Quel était donc ce fichu contre sort ? Le visage enfoui dans ses mains, la jeune fille essayait en vain de se souvenir, mais elle ne pouvait que murmurer une litanie d'excuses pathétiques à l'adresse de Remus qui, pendant ce temps, tentait d'atteindre à tâtons sa forme prostrée. Enfin, sa main agrippa un pan de la robe de sa compagne et il crapahuta maladroitement jusqu'à elle.

« Je suis désolée Remus. Je suis vraiment désolée, j'arrive pas à me souvenir. C'est tout parti. J'ai tout raté – tous ces sorciers qui sont morts. A cause de moi. Et toi, tu ne vois plus rien. A cause de moi. Je suis désolée ! Vraiment ! »

Remus la sentait trembler et sangloter sous ses mains

« Et je t'ai embarqué dans tout ça. Je suis désolée, Remus ! Tous ces gens qu'on n'a pas pu évacuer à cause de moi… »

« Chut, chuuuut, murmura Remus d'un ton qu'il voulait rassurant tout en tentant d'aider la jeune fille à se redresser. Amy, écoute-moi. »

« Non, non, c'est tout de ma faute ! J'aurais dû mettre en place un système plus efficace. Des portauloins. Ou réactiver de réseau de Cheminées. Mais au lieu de ça… »

« Chut, Amy, écoute… »

Mais pendant de longues minute, il semblait qu'Amy était simplement hors d'atteinte. Patiemment, doucement, Remus l'entoura de ses bras en attendant qu'elle se calme suffisamment pour l'écouter.

Enfin, les sanglots de la jeune fille se firent plus rares et ses marmonnements moins hystériques. Remus attendait toujours, une main plongée dans les cheveux emmêlés de son amie, une autre qui serrait ses petites mains froides.

« Amy, reprit-il doucement. »

Il sembla un instant ne pas savoir comment continuer.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens où tu as trouvé le sort d'aveuglement ? »

La jeune fille hocha la tête puis, se souvenant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir, répondit qu'il venait d'un livre de la Caverne.

« Et tu te souviens de quel livre il s'agit ? poursuivit Remus tout aussi calmement. »

« Oui. »

Et comme si cette prise de conscience avait empli Amy d'énergie nerveuse, elle se leva et aida Remus à en faire de même. Pendant un instant, ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougèrent, puis la jeune fille passa délicatement ses doigts meurtris par l'attaque sur les yeux aveugles de Remus.

« Je suis désolée, dit-elle et pendant un instant, le jeune homme craignit qu'elle ne reprenne sa litanie d'excuses, mais il n'en fut rien. Je sais où se trouve le livre. Plus vite on y va, plus vite tu seras guéri. Tu penses arriver à faire le chemin jusqu'à Poudlard si je te guide ? »

Pour toute réponse, Remus agrippa fermement la main de la jeune fille, et ils commencèrent la dure route qui devait les mener jusqu'à l'école. Trébuchants et hésitants, il leur fallut presque trente minutes pour parcourir le long tunnel. Autant pour tenter de rassurer Remus que pour se distraire des souvenirs de l'attaque à laquelle ils venaient d'échapper, Amy se força à maintenir une conversation enjouée qui tenait plus du monologue. Mais ça ne semblait pas préoccuper le jeune homme. Aussi confiant que si Amy n'était en rien responsable de son état actuel, il se laissait mener, riait même de temps en temps à quelques unes des remarques les plus étranges de sa compagne, et faisait semblant de ne pas remarquer combien ses doigts tremblaient.

Amy n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils étaient là à plaisanter alors que moins d'une heure auparavant ils étaient sur le qui-vive dans un quartier attaqué par des sorciers vicieux et sans pitié.

Enfin, alors qu'Amy était justement en train de se dire qu'elle était presque à court d'histoires à raconter, ils atteignirent l'arrière du miroir qui les ramènerait dans l'école. L'enthousiasme de la jeune fille parut un instant vaciller.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-elle finalement. »

« Il est quelle heure ? »

« Juste avant trois heures. »

« Parfait, dit Remus. Il nous reste quelques minutes avant la fin des cours – on a juste quelques couloirs à parcourir avant d'atteindre la Caverne, donc si on fait ça vite et bien, on devrait y arriver avant la sortie des classes. »

Amy hocha la tête et reprit la main de Remus. D'un mouvement de baguette, elle entrouvrit le miroir et jeta un regard au couloir qui s'offrait à elle. Désert.

« C'est parti, souffla-t-elle à Remus avant de les projeter aussi efficacement que possible hors du passage et dans le couloir. A gauche, murmura-t-elle. »

Dans sa hâte, elle manqua néanmoins de les faire trébucher et dut se forcer à ralentir un peu pour leur éviter une chute douloureuse et contre-productive. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tirer un peu sur le bras de Remus de temps à autre, mais évita tout commentaire. Un nouveau couloir, tout aussi vide et silencieux que le précédent. Plus que quelques pas… Enfin, ils poussèrent simultanément la porte de la Caverne et un soupir de soulagement.

Sans pour autant prendre le temps de récupérer de ce trajet difficile, Amy lâcha le bras de Remus et se précipita sur les livres.

« Troisième étagère, quatrième livre. Sortilège d'aveuglement, marmonna-t-elle en donnant un coup de baguette magique à l'étagère. »

Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'elle eut d'abord du mal à déchiffrer les pattes de mouches de l'auteur. Finalement, elle fut forcée de poser le manuscrit sur la table. Vite ! Ca y est ! La formule était là. Amy lut les instructions à voix haute pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris avant de se tourner vers Remus et de prononcer le contre sort.

« Alors ? fit-elle anxieusement. »

« Euh… rien pour l'instant… répondit Remus. »

« Rien ? »

Amy ne put effacer la pointe de panique de sa voix. Elle se précipita vers le grimoire et relisait le paragraphe une nouvelle fois lorsqu'une exclamation de Remus lui fit relever la tête.

« Ca y est ! Ca commence à s'éclaircir ! »

Plus que tout ce que Remus avait pu dire et faire depuis qu'il avait été touché par le sort, le ton de sa voix trahissait la peur qu'il avait eue de ne jamais retrouver la vue et son soulagement à l'idée qu'il n'était plus aveugle.

« Je commence à distinguer quelques grandes formes sombres… T'es où, Amy ? »

« Près de la table, je suis en train de lire le reste du… »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ah, ça y est, je te vois ! »

Mais Amy était trop choquée pour répondre. En dessous de la description du sort et du contre sort se trouvait un paragraphe qui lui avait jusqu'à présent échappé. Lentement, elle en lut les quelques dernières phrases à voix haute.

« _'Dès 1659, ce sort fut rendu illégal en Angleterre, puis en Ecosse, en Irlande et dans le reste de l'Europe. La raison particulière invoquée pour cette décision était le fait que l'exposition à ce sort pouvait causer des lésions permanentes, même une fois le sort levé. Une exposition supérieure à trente minutes signifiait en général que la victime ne recouvrait pas la totalité de sa vision…'_ Remus… ? »

Pendant la lecture du paragraphe, le jeune homme avait interrompu ses remarques enthousiastes sur ses progrès visuels, mais il paraissait à présent décidé de ne pas encore céder au désespoir.

« Ca y est presque Amy. Je distingue les livres sur les étagères… Ah, j'arrive à voir certains des titres… Et… et… »

Et il s'arrêta là.

…

Elle lui avait détruit la vue… C'était plus qu'Amy ne pouvait en supporter. La petite parcelle de maîtrise de soi qui lui restait encore s'évapora lorsqu'elle sentit plus qu'elle n'entendit l'horrible hurlement qui s'échappait de sa bouche, gagnant en puissance et en horreur à chaque seconde.

Jusqu'à présent, Amy n'avait jamais fait de mal à une mouche et la magie était pour elle une force neutre qui lui permettait de faire certaines choses plus rapidement et là… Soudain toutes ces certitudes sur lesquelles Amy avait bâti son monde s'effondraient. Elle n'était pas la personne qu'elle croyait. La magie n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. Elle s'était mise en danger alors qu'elle n'avait absolument pas les connaissances nécessaires pour se défendre. Elle avait entraîné un ami sans pouvoir garantir qu'il ne subirait aucun dommage. Elle avait risqué la vie de nombreuses personnes… Et s'ils avaient rencontré plus de Mangemorts – aurait-elle été capable de les défendre ? Non.

Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle étouffait. Elle se sent mal. Et Remus ne disait toujours rien pendant que ce cri inhumain lui déchirait les tympans pour se briser finalement en un sanglot.

Amy avait l'impression de perdre la tête. Pourquoi était-elle ici, dans ce monde ? Quelles avaient été ses raisons d'agir ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte que deux mains l'avaient saisie par les épaules et serraient fort. Très fort. Amy ouvrit les yeux – elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle les avait fermés… Et quand s'était-elle accroupie ? Remus la regardait droit dans les yeux. A la vue de ses yeux, le gémissement s'échappa de la gorge d'Amy couvrit ce que Remus était en train de dire. Ces deux lunes, si grises, si douces, un peu moins vives, un peu moins compétentes qu'auparavant. Et tout cela par sa faute.

…

Remus était horrifié. Ses inquiétudes sur la vue diminuée avaient laissé place à une peur panique devant l'état d'Amy. Il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire pour la calmer. Elle ne semblait pas entendre ses paroles, ne réagissait pas à son contact… En désespoir de cause, Remus saisit sa baguette et lui jeta un sortilège calmant basique.

Amy arrêta net ses gémissements et marmonnements et resta juste assise par terre, une expression vacante sur le visage. Ce n'est qu'alors que Remus prit conscience de l'étendue des blessures de la jeune fille. La coupure sur sa jambe s'était rouverte et sa jambe était trempée de sang. Son visage, son cou et ses mains étaient couverts de brûlures et d'égratignures. Ses habits étaient en lambeau et une déchirure au niveau de l'épaule laissait entrevoir une autre coupure ouverte. Un bleu s'étendait à présent le long de sa joue et ses mains, posées mollement sur ses genoux, étaient sans cesse parcourues de tremblements.

Ses propres mains n'étaient pas beaucoup plus stables lorsqu'il prit le sac d'Amy et farfouilla dedans pour trouver les potions qu'il lui fallait. Potion calmante et soignante. Ca devrait faire l'affaire pour commencer. Avec mille précautions, il porta la fiole aux lèvres de la jeune fille et l'aida à boire. Graduellement, les tremblements cessèrent, un peu de chaleur revint dans les mains d'Amy et ses joues perdirent leur pâleur mortelle.

Patiemment, Remus soigna chaque blessure du mieux qu'il put, étalant de la crème par-ci, jetant un sort par-là. Ce n'étaient que des soins sommaires, mais ça allait devoir faire l'affaire. Il ne savait pas exactement par quels sorts la jeune fille avait été touchée, mais l'emmener voir Poppy était trop risqué.

Enfin, lorsqu'il eut recouvert la joue d'Amy de la dernière touche de crème, Remus leur jeta à tous deux un sort de nettoyage pour les débarrasser de la poussière et saleté qui les maculait. Là, ils étaient suffisamment présentables pour qu'on ne fasse pas trop attention à eux dans les couloirs.

Amy ne disait toujours rien, mais ne le quittait pas des yeux. Remus allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander si elle se sentait prête à affronter la route jusqu'aux dortoirs lorsque la jeune fille leva lentement la main. L'air concentré, elle caressa son visage – sourcils, pommettes, bouche, menton… Un instant seulement, il céda à l'envie de fermer les yeux et profiter de ce toucher si doux, si aimant… Puis il prit doucement la main caressante dans une des siennes et la porta à ses lèvres. Jamais encore il ne l'avait embrassé si tendrement – il en eut presque les larmes aux yeux.

« Allez, finit-il cependant par dire doucement. Il faut qu'on y aille – tu as besoin de repos. »

Voyant qu'elle ne protestait pas, Remus tira son amie sur ses pieds. L'encourageant comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant, il lui murmurait à l'oreille des petits riens. Amy ne semblait pas prêter attention à ce qu'il lui disait et se contentait de se laisser conduire aussi mollement qu'une poupée de chiffon.

La route entre la Caverne et la Tour de Gryffondor ne leur prit pas trop de temps. La plupart des élèves dînaient dans la Grande Salle et ils ne rencontrèrent presque personne en chemin. Enfin, ils atteignirent la Salle Commune.

Jamais il n'avait apprécié le fait, qu'en tant que préfet, il avait accès aux dortoirs des filles autant que ce jour-là. Remus aida Amy à monter jusqu'à sa chambre. Il lui retira sa cape et, après un instant d'hésitation et les joues un peu rouges, il dégrafa sa robe et lui passa son pyjama avant de la mettre au lit. Pendant tout ce temps, Amy n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot. Elle se contentait de le fixer de ses yeux bleus insondables. Il commençait à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise d'être scruté ainsi sans relâche et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé lorsque la jeune fille ferma les yeux dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Sans mot dire, Remus s'assit au bord du lit et prit maladroitement la main de son amie dont les larmes, silencieuses cette fois, venaient tremper l'oreiller. La jeune fille poussa un gros soupir et murmura « je suis désolée » si bas que Remus l'entendit à peine.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi – mes yeux vont tout à fait mieux, affirma-t-il doucement. »

Ca n'était pas entièrement vrai, mais c'était un mensonge nécessaire. L'idée qu'il ne recouvrerait peut-être jamais totalement la vue le rendait malade, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu l'avouer à Amy.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir embarqué dans tout ça – j'aurais jamais dû le faire. J'aurais dû rester dans mon époque et ne jamais mettre les pieds ici, continua Amy amèrement. »

Remus ne sut d'abord quoi répondre. Qu'auraient été ces quelques derniers mois sans la venue d'Amy ? Il tenta vainement de se souvenir de sa vie telle qu'elle l'était _avant_ – avant Amy, avant que la menace de Voldemort ne devienne une réalité, avant l'idée qu'il serait peut-être possible d'influencer le cours des choses pour le mieux… Mais il n'y parvint pas.

« Même si je le pouvais, je ne changerais rien... dit-il doucement, perdu dans ses propres réflexions. »

Amy ne répondit rien et ne put empêcher les questions de s'emmêler dans sa tête. Avait-elle vraiment le droit d'entraîner Remus dans tout ça ? Avait-elle vraiment le droit d'encourager leur relation – une relation qui signifiait tant de choses pour elle, elle commençait seulement à s'en rendre compte, mais qui était complètement égoïste de sa part puisqu'un jour, elle allait partir, l'abandonner complètement sans savoir quand, ni pourquoi et surtout sans pouvoir l'empêcher…

Mais Amy ne dit rien et se contenta de serrer Remus fort dans ses bras. Elle était tellement soulagée qu'il aille bien. Un instant, ses pensées s'égarèrent vers toutes ces personnes à Londres qui n'allaient pas bien. A ces corps sans vie qui jonchaient les allées autour du Chemin de Traverse. Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle laissa Remus la border et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve…

…

… pour être réveillée, quelques heures plus tard par un Sirius en colère.

Amy ne comprit d'abord pas ce qui se passait. Pourquoi était-elle couchée ? Quelle heure était-il ? Sirius n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'il n'en avait rien à faire qu'elle décide de louper les cours pour faire la sieste, mais qu'elle allait quand même devoir assister au sien – surtout que c'était elle qui lui avait demandé de le reculer d'un jour.

Et pendant tout ce discours, Amy ne parvenait pas à se concentrer sur autre chose que sur le fait qu'il était un garçon et dans son dortoir.

« Comment t'as fait pour monter ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse. »

« J'ai mes moyens, répliqua-t-il sèchement avant de lui tendre sa robe. Tiens, mets ça. »

Amy se leva et frissonna. Sans réfléchir, elle enfila la robe. Son esprit et son corps étaient tout engourdis. Elle ne se souvenait que vaguement des événements des quelques dernières heures – les corps, le vent fou, le _crucio_… Elle se força à se concentrer sur Sirius qui l'entraînait, toujours vociférant, vers la porte de la chambre. Dès qu'il posa le pied sur la première marche, l'escalier se transforma en toboggan et Amy, qui n'avait pas prévu le coup, tomba lourdement sur ses fesses et glissa jusqu'à la Salle Commune sans presque s'en rendre compte.

« Sirius… dit-elle finalement après une hésitation. Je suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée que j'aie cours de Duel maintenant… »

« Rien à faire – t'es là, je suis là, c'est parti. Tu te reposeras après. »

Amy hocha la tête comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était parfaitement cohérent et le suivit sans réfléchir.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune fille se retrouva en train d'enchaîner ses échauffements habituels sous l'œil critique de Sirius qui était encore plus renfermé que d'habitude – ce qui n'était pas peu dire étant donné que les rapports entre eux ne s'étaient pas vraiment améliorés depuis le début de leurs cours de Duel.

Le début du cours se passa presque normalement. Amy parvint à effectuer le premier enchaînement sans trop d'erreurs. Au deuxième, elle eut plus de mal à suivre et laissa tomber son épée. Au troisième, ses mouvements étaient si raides et peu énergiques que Sirius le lui fit reprendre plusieurs fois avant de se montrer satisfait.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, le flot de corrections et commentaires de Sirius lui passèrent complètement par-dessus la tête. Amy était si concentrée sur ses mouvements qu'elle les entendait à peine – elle n'avait qu'une hâte, que le cours se finisse et qu'elle puisse retourner se coucher.

Elle persévéra malgré tout et Sirius parut enfin satisfait et lui accorda une petite pause. Amy était justement en train de se dire qu'elle allait peut-être même sortir du cours indemne lorsque Sirius annonça qu'ils allaient finir avec un exercice de bataille.

C'était une mauvaise idée, elle s'en était rendu compte dès le début. Elle tenta bien de convaincre son 'professeur' de poursuivre avec des exercices mais rien n'y fit. Avec l'énergie du désespoir, Amy carra ses épaules et fit face à Sirius.

Au premier sort, Amy sentit tous ses muscles se figer de terreur. Au deuxième, elle se mit à hurler. Au troisième, elle s'évanouit.

…

Les échos d'une dispute la tira de sa torpeur quelques secondes plus tard. Remus – tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là… ? Il hurlait quelque chose à propos d'une carte des Marabouts et comme quoi Sirius était complètement irresponsable – mais le reste des arguments furieux lui échappèrent totalement. Elle n'arrêtait pas de s'endormir pour se réveiller à chaque nouveau hurlement, croyant être de retour sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était mise à parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la main de Remus sur son visage.

« Remus, tes yeux… Je suis désolée… Les trois sorciers du magasin – je les ai laissés seuls avec des Mangemorts. Je suis partie. Sans aider… Tes yeux Remus. Tes yeux… »

…

Depuis son arrivée en 1990, Amy s'était laissée bercer par l'illusion que son retour en 2005 serait la chose la plus aisée du monde – qu'elle pourrait faire comme si de rien était et se réintégrer dans son monde sans aucune arrière-pensée.

Au début, elle s'était dit qu'elle raconterait à Aurélie quelques morceaux choisis de sa vie en 1990, de sa confusion permanente et de ses erreurs temporelles. Elles auraient bien ri, puis seraient passées à autre chose.

Après quelques semaines dans le passé, elle aurait souhaité pouvoir partager ses craintes et ses doutes avec son amie et l'entendre dire qu'elle avait bien agi en ne disant rien de ce qui les attendait à Lily et à ses nouveaux amis. Soulagée d'un poids, Amy aurait pu reprendre sa vie telle qu'elle l'avait laissée, repensant parfois avec un peu d'amertume aux quelques semaines étranges qu'elle avait vécues.

Mais depuis Pré-au-Lard, depuis Remus, elle avait tenté d'ignorer le fait qu'elle savait à présent qu'il lui serait impossible de revenir dans son époque et d'être la personne qu'elle avait été en partant. Jamais elle ne cesserait d'être hantée par les conséquences de ses actes. Par toutes ces petites actions quotidiennes, en apparence anodines, qui scellaient le destin des personnes qui l'avaient accueillie dans cette époque étrangère. Jamais elle ne pourrait oublier le fait que, par sa faute, Harry Potter ne connaîtrait jamais ses parents et que Sirius Black allait se voir emprisonné pour un crime qu'elle n'était plus convaincue qu'il avait réellement commis.

Pas plus qu'elle ne pourrait oublier que, par sa faute, Remus avait failli perdre la vue, que de nombreux sorciers étaient morts au Chemin de Traverse… Qu'elle n'était pas à la hauteur du lourd fardeau qui lui était confié…

…

_A/N: Bonne année à tous! Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses pour 2013 !_

_Désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à mettre ce chapitre en ligne – j'ai un peu du mal avec la suite donc je voulais avoir quelques autres chapitres écrits d'avance pour être sûre que tout allait bien dans la direction que je voulais. Enfin voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !_

_Je vais essayer de retrouver un rythme un peu plus rapide, mais bon, la Vraie Vie peut être plutôt envahissante par moment…_


	12. Efforts et sacrifices

_Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter et les personnages inventés par JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent (évidemment) pas. Je me contente simplement de rajouter quelques uns de mes propres ingrédients à sa délicieuse soupe._

**Chapitre 12**

**Efforts et sacrifices**

**…**

Comme elle aimait ces quelques secondes après s'être réveillée où le monde n'était pas encore très clair, ses souvenirs enveloppés dans le doux tissu des rêves… Bien souvent, Amy s'y cramponnait, tentant de les faire durer le plus longtemps possible, mais en vain. Ce matin, comme tous les autres, ses rêves lui filaient entre les doigts et il ne lui restait plus que l'amère réalité qui, elle, refusait de lui échapper.

_Si je garde les yeux fermés, peut-être que l'illusion durera un peu plus longtemps…_ Mais elle avait déjà tenté cette technique plus d'une fois – toujours sans succès. Elle _savait_ qu'elle n'était pas en 2005. Elle _savait_ aussi qu'elle n'était plus non plus dans son dortoir dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Et c'était assez pour briser toutes les illusions dont elle aurait aimé se bercer.

Résignée, Amy ouvrit les yeux et se dirigea lentement, lourdement vers la salle de bain de la Chambre d'Amy. Un mois après l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'en remettre… L'eau brûlante de la douche lui laissa la peau rougie, mais elle ne sentait rien qu'un léger picotement désagréable. Et le Mangemort qui avait fini carbonisé au coin de la rue, qu'est-ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque le sort l'avait touché ? Et ces sorciers qui étaient morts en les protégeant, elle et le groupe qu'elle emmenait au point de transplanage – combien avaient-ils souffert ? Et leurs familles en apprenant qu'ils étaient morts… ?

Pendant la semaine qui avait suivi l'attaque, chaque jour révélait de nouveaux noms de victimes. De nouveaux noms de personnes portées disparues… Amy n'en pouvait plus. Elle se rendait bien compte que c'était entièrement égoïste de sa part – elle n'avait après tout pas beaucoup souffert des conséquences de l'attaque. Mais le poids de sa culpabilité l'écrasait chaque jour un peu plus. Chaque jour, elle s'enfermait d'avantage dans son mutisme. Ses prédictions sur le nombre de victimes de l'attaque semblaient avoir été à peu près correctes, à quelques personnes près. Mais d'après les informations dont elle disposait à présent, elle savait que ce n'était pas uniquement – voire pas du tout – grâce à son intervention. D'autres voies d'évacuation, plus efficaces et moins dangereuses, avaient été trouvées. Le réseau de Cheminées n'avait pas été totalement désactivé…

Remus, 'un sorcier inconnu' selon la _Gazette du Sorcier_, était néanmoins parvenu à faciliter la capture de quelques Mangemorts avec son piège gluant. Alors qu'elle… elle n'était pas parvenue à évacuer assez de monde, elle n'était pas parvenue à arrêter les Mangemorts. La seule chose qu'elle avait faite était aveugler Remus…

Elle s'était mise à éviter la Salle Commune – le sourire confiant de Lily lui donnait envie de pleurer. Puis elle avait commencé à éviter la Grande Salle, préférant prendre ses repas dans la cuisine, pour ne plus voir les Maraudeurs rigoler ensemble avec insouciance, pour ne plus avoir à faire face aux sourires moqueurs de certains Serpentard. Puis enfin, elle avait évité son dortoir et les trois filles avec qui elle le partageait. Elle ne quittait désormais le refuge relatif qu'offrait la Chambre d'Amy que pour assister à ses cours.

Pour tenter d'oublier pourquoi elle ne supportait toujours pas de regarder Remus dans les yeux – pour tenter de racheter ses bévues au cours de l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse – elle se noyait dans ses recherches sur l'Affaire Tournesol, comme elle avait décidé de l'appeler, en l'honneur du surnom dont Sirius avait affublé Lily depuis leur 5e année. Depuis les vacances de Noël, elle avait mis à sac la Réserve et avait même organisé quelques visites discrètes à Pré-au-Lard, chez « Archivarius – Manuscrits Rares et Potentiellement Dangereux » pour y acquérir les derniers textes qui manquaient à sa collection d'articles sur l'_Avada Kedavra_… Quiconque serait entré dans la Chambre d'Amy se serait cru dans l'antre d'un Mage noir en puissance, mais cette idée n'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit d'Amy. Elle avait décortiqué le mécanisme du maléfice jusqu'à ses particules de magie élémentaire, mais elle n'était toujours pas satisfaite. Tous les filaments du sort étaient tissés ensemble sans une seule accroche. Non seulement elle ne parvenait pas à trouver de moyen d'éviter la mort de James et Lily, mais plus elle avançait dans ses recherches, moins elle comprenait comment Harry Potter était parvenu à survivre au sortilège. A chaque fois qu'elle en arrivait à ce point de ses réflexions, son esprit se retrouvait paralysé par une vague de panique. Ce n'était souvent qu'après de longues minutes et l'aide des exercices de médiation que Sirius lui avait appris qu'elle parvenait à retrouver un calme suffisant pour poursuivre ses recherches.

Il y avait forcément un aspect du sort qu'elle avait manqué… Un débat qu'elle avait eu en 6e année avec Camilla la lança sur les traces de la Magie Originelle. D'après son amie, c'était la méthode que Lily avait utilisée pour permettre à Harry de survivre à l'attaque de Voldemort. Sa propre vie contre celle de son fils. Amy avait poussé ses recherches aussi loin que les ressources limitées de la Réserve lui permettaient, mais elle n'était toujours pas convaincue. Après tout, Lily n'était pas la première mère à s'être sacrifiée pour son enfant. Certes, elle était sûrement une sorcière bien plus puissante que beaucoup d'autres. Certes Lily était une des personnes les plus aimantes que Amy ait rencontré. Mais Amy se refusait à diminuer le sacrifice et l'amour de toutes les autres mères en admettant que ceux de Lily avait quelque chose de particulier en essence. Non. Elle devait avoir combiné cet acte d'amour avec autre chose. Lily était quelqu'un d'intelligent et Amy ne doutait pas que si qui que ce soit était capable d'une telle prouesse, c'était bien elle. Détourner la mort… Amy secoua la tête avec un petit sourire amusé.

Ses recherches sur la Magie Originelle l'avaient tellement fascinée qu'elle en avait oublié de manger et d'aller en cours pendant deux jours – difficile à expliquer à ses camarades. Encore plus difficile à justifier devant ses professeurs… Mais la plupart s'étaient contentés de pousser un soupir résigné et de l'inviter à regagner sa place et la vie avait repris comme avant.

Jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie aussi isolée. La pensée qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu à prendre la décision de se détacher de ses amis si elle était restée en 2005 la faisait souvent fondre en larmes. Jamais elle n'aurait eu à leur cacher tant de choses. Jamais elle n'aurait eu à faire face à ses problèmes seule. Et surtout, elle n'aurait pas été la seule chargée de maintenir ses amis en vie contre toute réalité historique…

Elle aurait eu Aurélie pour la rassurer. Bret et Quintus l'auraient fait rire et lui auraient changé les idées sans en avoir l'air. Camilla et ses autres amies historiennes auraient considéré ses théories avec sérieux, offrant critiques et conseils. En 2005, elle aurait sûrement fait confiance au professeur Dumbledore au lieu de considérer la moindre de ses paroles avec une circonspection qui virait presque à la paranoïa. Elle aurait pu écrire à ses parents – peut-être même tenter d'aborder le problème avec sa sœur lors de leurs retrouvailles à Noël…

Alors qu'ici, elle était seule comme elle ne l'avait jamais été… Cette pensée lui arracha un nouveau sanglot, sec d'avoir trop pleuré, et elle se força à cligner des yeux et à continuer sa lecture sur l'_Avada Kedavra_.

Plusieurs élèves de Poudlard avaient perdu des membres de leur famille au Chemine de Traverse, mais son petit groupe d'amis avait été miraculeusement épargné. La mère de Peter avait failli être victime de l'attaque, mais elle avait été évacuée à temps depuis le magasin d'ingrédient de Potions de l'Allée de Merlin. L'état d'Amy n'était donc pas passé inaperçu – au contraire. Elle ne mangeait presque plus, dormait à peine, les évitait sans raison… Elle refusait de parler à Remus. Les tentatives de conversation de Lily lui valaient quelques sourires attristés. Même Peter et James s'étaient joints à l'effort, entretenant Amy de sujets anodins lorsque enfin ils lui mettaient la main dessus à la fin d'un cours, lui lançant des sourires encourageants auxquels elle ne parvenait pas à répondre.

C'était en partie pour éviter ces marques d'affection qui la laissaient pleine de honte qu'elle s'était mise à éviter ses amis. Elle se rendait bien compte que cela leur faisait de la peine, mais c'était pour leur bien, se rappelait-elle de temps à autre. Et pour le sien…

La seule personne avec qui sa relation n'avait pas changé depuis l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse était, étrangement, Sirius. Malgré la débâcle de leur leçon post-attaque, ils avaient continué à se retrouver tous les mardis et jeudis pour deux heures d'entraînement intensif. Sirius n'avait pas fait de commentaire sur sa réaction à leur cours précédent. Amy n'avait pas offert d'explication. Elle s'était contentée de lui annoncer qu'elle voulait travailler ses sorts de protection, s'entraîner à esquiver et apprendre quelques attaques basiques mais efficaces contre plusieurs sorciers. Sirius ne lui avait pas posé de question et avait simplement structuré son cours en conséquence.

Amy, de son côté, ne se laissait pas de repos. Aussi bien pendant qu'en dehors de leurs cours, elle travaillait sans relâche. Les exercices magiques, physiques et mentaux recommandés par Sirius faisaient à présent partie de son quotidien. Certains semblaient porter leurs fruits, mais elle n'avançait pas assez – pas assez vite, pas assez bien… A chaque fois qu'elle s'imaginait face à un groupe de Mangemorts, elle n'était jamais capable de les battre seule…

Elle avait aussi continué ses recherches sur les vieux sorts d'attaque peu usités. A son grand désespoir, la plupart étaient illégaux pour des raisons diverses et avariées. Elle était néanmoins parvenue à en trouver quelques uns qu'elle se promettait d'utiliser si l'occasion se présentait. Cette idée lui donnait des frissons.

…

Il semblait à Amy que sa vie allait se poursuivre ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Elle s'était habituée à sa routine – aller en cours, éviter ses amis, poursuivre ses recherches, pratiquer ses exercices de Duel… Tout se passait, à son humble avis, aussi bien qu'on pouvait l'espérer. Tous n'étaient cependant pas d'accord avec elle. Et le changement fut provoqué par la personne la plus inattendue.

C'était un jeudi froid et pluvieux de février, le lendemain l'attaque de la famille Longbottom. Elle avait passé la nuit à lire et relire ses notes sur l'_Avada Kedavra_, rajoutant frénétiquement des questions sans réponse à sa liste déjà beaucoup trop longue – le tout pour éviter de penser à ce qui se déroulait à l'instant même au Pays de Galles…

Le jeudi avait donc été particulièrement douloureux. Elle avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle faisait. Plusieurs fois, elle avait manqué de s'endormir en cours au point qu'elle avait préféré louper le déjeuner au profit d'une sieste. Mais l'après-midi s'était à peine mieux déroulée. La faim la rendait encore plus grognon et renfermée que d'habitude et elle n'était pas parvenue à mener à bien un seul des nouveaux enchantements que le professeur Flitwick tentait de leur enseigner.

Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant la salle de Duel, traînant misérablement son sac derrière elle, Sirius lui jeta un regard critique mais ne dit rien. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se montra incapable d'effectuer même le plus simple des enchaînements que Sirius poussa un soupir et demanda à son élève de s'asseoir.

« Amy… commença-t-il, avant de s'arrêter brusquement. »

Visiblement mal à l'aise, il se gratta nerveusement le cou avant de reprendre.

« Ecoute… Tu sais quelles sont les bases nécessaires pour être un bon Duelliste ? »

« Les bases ? Euh… puissance, précision et inventivité – ou quelque chose du genre… ? »

« Plus basique que ça encore, répondit Sirius en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. »

« Plus basique… ? »

Amy essaya de réfléchir, mais toutes ses pensées se mélangeaient. Elle secoua la tête pour tenter de s'éclaircir l'esprit.

« Plus basique. »

« Oui, reprit Sirius avec une patience qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Pense aux exercices que je te fais faire – qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent à développer ? »

« Euh… mes capacités… ? »

Amy sentait bien que ses réponses n'étaient pas à la hauteur et elle attendait avec terreur le moment où Sirius en aurait assez de son incompétence.

« Quelles capacités exactement ? »

« Mes capacités magiques ? … et physiques, ajouta Amy après un instant de réflexion. »

« C'est ça. Pour qu'elles puissent se développer comme il faut, il faut plusieurs choses. Par exemple ? »

« Euh… il faut s'entraîner ? »

Sirius eut un petit sourire.

« Correct. Et quoi d'autre ? »

Amy avait beau réfléchir, elle ne voyait pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

« Apprendre à se connaître ? tenta-t-elle. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? la poussa Sirius. »

« Connaître ses points forts et savoir les mettre à profit. Et connaître ses points faibles aussi – ne pas les négliger, sans pour autant leur permettre d'être un handicap. »

De nouveau, Sirius sourit de l'entendre répéter ainsi ses propres paroles.

« Et quoi d'autre ? »

Amy soupira. Il n'allait pas lâcher le morceau avant d'avoir obtenu la réponse qu'il cherchait à avoir…

« Connaître ses limites ? »

« Bien. »

Pendant quelques secondes, Sirius parut ne rien vouloir ajouter à cette dernière remarque et Amy en profite pour en retourner à son état semi comateux.

« Est-ce que tu crois que tu es capable d'avoir un cours de Duel aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, répondit Amy sans réfléchir. »

« Faux. Pourquoi pas ? »

Amy ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt. Elle voulait se récrier, dire que Sirius avait tort, qu'elle était parfaitement capable de suivre son cours. Au lieu de cela, elle dit :

« J'arrive pas à me concentrer. »

« Comment ça se fait ? »

« Je – j'ai mal dormi, la nuit dernière. »

« Mais encore… ? continua Sirius sans lui accorder de répit. »

Amy voyait maintenant où il voulait en venir, mais s'il croyait pouvoir la piéger ainsi et l'obliger à parler de son comportement au cours de ces quelques dernières semaines, il se trompait fort.

« Et puis je suis préoccupé, mais c'est pas quelque chose qui va changer de sitôt, conclut-elle avec une note de défit dans la voix. »

Sirius poussa un nouveau soupir et se gratta délibérément le menton.

« Amy. Ce que je suis en train d'essayer de te dire, c'est que tu es en manque chronique de sommeil et de nourriture. Non seulement ça limite tes progrès, mais en continuant à suivre un régime d'exercice aussi draconien, tu es en train de risquer de te ruiner la santé à long terme. »

Voyant qu'Amy se contentait de le regarder sans réagir, il reprit.

« Le Duel, parce qu'il combine magie et performances physiques, demande une dépense d'énergie supérieure à tout autre sport – surtout en tant que débutant. A une certaine époque, lorsque le Duel avait une part inégalée dans le curriculum de Poudlard, l'école avait instauré un système de contrôle extrêmement rigoureux pour s'assurer que les élèves mangeaient et dormaient bien comme il faut. Tu sais ce qui se passe, sans cela ? »

Malgré sa résolution de rester coite, Amy ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête.

« Développer ses capacités magiques demande beaucoup d'énergie. Normalement, un rythme de vie sain et une alimentation équilibrée suffisent. Mais sans l'un ou l'autre de ces éléments, la magie est forcée de puiser dans les ressources de secours du corps – elle pénètre jusque dans les plus petites molécules et en extrait l'énergie qu'il lui faut pour croître. Au début, les conséquences sont minimes et rapidement réparables. Mais à la longue, cette pratique accélère le vieillissement et la détérioration des cellules. Les os deviennent poreux. Le cartilage s'use. Le cœur se fatigue. L'estomac se fait fragile… bref, tu vois où je veux en venir… »

Le discours de Sirius ne l'avait pas exactement prise par surprise – d'autant plus que son esprit fatigué peinait à en comprendre le sens exact. La magie qui rongeait le corps du sorcier… Elle se demandait bien combien de temps il fallait avant que l'effet en soit irréversible. Quelques années sûrement. Après tout, il y avait bien de nombreuses maladies, aussi bien dans le monde moldu que sorcier, qui avaient le même effet. Amy ignorait leurs caractéristiques exactes, mais il lui semblait que la détérioration était souvent, au début au moins, lente et presque invisible…

« Amy – à ce rythme là, tu ne tiendras pas jusqu'à la fin de l'année, continua doucement Sirius. Je ne peux pas accepter de continuer de te donner des cours dans ces conditions-là. Je suis désolé. »

…

Quelques secondes passèrent sans un mot entre eux. Enfin, le sens des paroles de Sirius atteignit Amy de plein fouet et elle se retourna vivement vers son professeur.

« Quoi ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de hurler. »

Le Duel avait été, au cours de ces quelques semaines, sa seule échappatoire. A chaque exercice, à chaque progrès qu'elle faisait, le poids qui lui écrasait la poitrine semblait s'alléger un peu à l'idée qu'elle parvenait peu à peu à se défendre toute seule. D'ici quelques semaines, s'était-elle promise, elle serait capable de sauver sa peau dans un tête-à-tête contre un Mangemort peu expérimenté. D'ici quelques mois, peut-être parviendrait-elle même à battre un sorcier plus qualifié. Et à cette pensée, le jour où elle pourrait non seulement se défendre elle-même mais aussi aider les autres ne paraissait plus aussi éloigné.

Mais comment pouvait-elle seulement espérer l'atteindre, maintenant que Sirius refusait de l'aider ?

« Ecoute, tu peux pas me faire ça ! J'ai besoin de ces cours… »

'… pour survivre à la pression de mes recherches' avait-elle failli dire, mais elle s'était arrêté à temps. Mais c'était vrai. Ses recherches sur l'_Avada Kedavra_ l'avaient menée d'impasse en impasse et les cours de Duel avec Sirius avaient été pour elle le seul moyen d'évacuer terreur et frustration, doute et impuissance. Et maintenant, même cette issue risquait de lui être retirée ?

Non. Ca, elle ne l'accepterait pas.

« Sirius, je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu me laisses continuer à étudier le Duel avec toi. »

Le jeune homme la dévisagea sans mot dire, le visage impassible – mais Amy crut distinguer une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux habituellement froids.

« Bien. Si tu y tiens tant que ça, commença-t-il d'un ton mesuré, il va falloir que les choses changent. Ca veut dire des repas réguliers et équilibrés et un nombre d'heures de sommeil raisonnable. Compris ? »

Amy hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Elle ne parvenait pas à répondre à travers cette maudite boule de larmes qui oscillait entre sa gorge et ses yeux…

« Ce soir, je veux te voir dans la Grande Salle à six heures tapantes. Tu mangeras ce que je te donnerai. A dix heures au plus tard, je veux te voir monter te coucher – il te faudra plus d'heures de sommeil que d'habitude pour récupérer. Je serai dans la Salle Commune toute la soirée, donc ne vas pas t'imaginer que tu peux contourner les règles d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je sais pas où tu es allé te cacher au cours de ces quelques dernières semaines, mais ça va devoir cesser. Si tu te tiens à ce régime, je pense qu'on va pouvoir recommencer tout doucement dans une semaine ou deux. En attendant, pas d'exercices, pas d'efforts idiots – tu te reposes, tu manges… D'accord ? »

De nouveau, Amy ne put que hocher la tête pour montrer son assentiment. Puis Sirius se leva et la laissa, sans un mot, seule dans le gymnase. Amy prit une grande inspiration. Ca y est. C'était fini. Elle ne pouvait plus se cacher.

…

Le retour dans la Grande Salle après quatre semaines d'absence était la partie qu'elle craignait le plus. Elle était persuadée que tout le monde allait remarquer son retour, se tourner pour la dévisager et murmurer sur son passage. Au cours de sa scolarité, elle avait été plusieurs fois témoin de telles scènes et elle était terrifiée à l'idée que ça risquait de lui arriver à elle.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Lorsqu'elle mit les pieds dans la Grande Salle, personne ne parut la remarquer – personne sauf ses amis. Surprise et soulagement étaient clairement lisibles sur leurs traits, mais avant qu'ils ne puissent ouvrir la bouche pour demander quoi que ce soit, Sirius s'était emparé de l'assiette vide à côté de Lily et la remplissait tout en disant d'un ton badin, comme si son arrivée n'avait rien d'inhabituel :

« Tiens, Amy – on parlait justement du cours de Potions de demain. Tu as fini ton essai ? »

Comme si un déclic s'était fait, tout le monde reprit la conversation là où ils l'avaient laissée. Sirius avec Peter. James avec un garçon de 5e année. Seul Remus semblait incapable de la quitter des yeux, mais Amy fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

Lily se tourna vers Amy et lui dit timidement que ça lui faisait plaisir qu'elle ait décidé de revenir passer ses repas avec eux. Amy n'eut pas le cœur de lui dire que si ce n'était pas pour Sirius, elle ne serait pas revenue du tout. Elle se contenta de prendre de petites bouchées précautionneuses de l'assiettée que Sirius lui avait servie, tout en écoutant le murmure des conversations qui se mêlaient tout autour d'elle pour former un fond sonore doux et rassurant.

Lily lui fit un dernier sourire avant de se joindre à la conversation de Sirius et Peter. Seul Remus ne disait toujours rien. Il jouait nerveusement avec ses couverts et paraissait plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Puis, après avoir prononcé quelques mots à l'oreille de James, il repoussa son assiette et quitta précipitamment la table. Sirius et James échangèrent un regard significatif et Sirius fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

Gênée, Amy baissa les yeux vers son assiette et se força à en avaler les quelques dernières bouchées. D'un geste, Sirius lui signifia qu'elle s'était bien débrouillée.

« N'oublie pas, hein ? Dix heures ! lui lança-t-il alors qu'elle se levait pour partir. »

Amy hocha la tête et fit un petit sourire à Lily et aux autres avant de prendre lentement la direction de la Chambre d'Amy.

…

Il lui restait trois heures avant le couvre-feu imposé par Sirius. Amy poussa un soupir et s'agita un peu sur sa chaise. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant mangé et la pression de la nourriture sur son estomac la rendait un peu malade. Tant pis. Si c'était ce que ça prenait pour lui permettre de continuer les cours de Duel, elle allait devoir s'y faire.

Elle se força donc à ramener ses pensées vers le texte qu'elle était en train d'étudier – le dernier des manuscrits d'Archivarius qu'elle n'avait pas encore lus. Il s'agissait d'une description historique de la création et du mécanisme de l'_Avada Kedavra_ et bientôt, elle ne songea plus ni à son ventre ni à son cours de Duel.

Apparemment, l'_Avada _Kedavra datait du Moyen-Âge. Le sortilège avait d'abord été créé, non pas dans l'optique de tuer la personne qui subissait le sortilège, mais comme un moyen de guérir les nombreuses personnes que les gens de l'époque croyaient possédés par le démon. Elle n'en revenait pas ! L'idée de base était qu'en détachant l' « âme » du patient de son corps, on pourrait alors la débarrasser de l'esprit qui la possédait plus facilement avant de faire revenir l'âme dans le corps et de recréer un tout non possédé.

Mais le sort n'avait pas fonctionné comme prévu. Il permettait bien de détacher l' « âme » et l'esprit du corps. Mais, bien que le corps de la victime demeure intacte, personne n'était encore arrivé à réintégrer l'âme de manière à recréer un être humain qui fonctionnait. Toutes les parties étaient en apparence présente, mais il manquait quelque chose pour qu'elles fonctionnent correctement : le tout, l'unité originelle.

L'effet n'était pas le même que lors du baiser du Détraqueur – dans ce cas, le corps fonctionnait toujours, mais un peu comme une machine vidée de sens. Des tests d'une éthique discutable avaient de plus montré que les Détraqueurs ne consommaient qu'une partie de ce qui était arraché aux victimes de l'_Avada Kedavra_… Mais quant à mettre la main sur ce qui s'échappait du corps après un _Avada Kedavra_, personne n'y était encore parvenu.

Amy était à la fois fascinée et dégoûtée. Elle dut refermer le livre un instant et respirer profondément pour calmer la vague de dégoût qui menaçait de la submerger. Etait-elle seulement supposée lire ces textes ? Ces découvertes avaient dû coûter la vie à de nombreuses personnes, et le tout était relaté d'un ton froid et scientifique sur ces fragiles feuillets. Elle avait beau se dire que ces études avaient eu lieu bien avant la mise en place d'un code d'éthique des chercheurs. Elle avait beau se dire que, de toute façon, les personnes étaient mortes et qu'elles seraient mortes en vain si elle n'utilisait pas le fruit des découvertes auxquelles elles avaient contribué… Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à décider quelle était la conduite à suivre.

Elle repoussa le livre qu'elle tenait devant elle et allait se lever pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage dans un effort pour s'éclaircir l'esprit lorsqu'un bruit soudain l'arrêta net. On frappait à la porte de la Chambre d'Amy.

…

_A/N : Qui ça peut bien être… ? On se le demande…_

_Petite question : est-ce que je suis assez claire dans les bouts 'théoriques' du texte ? Depuis le temps que je travaille sur cette histoire, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi sur la manière dont James et Lily pourraient avoir potentiellement survécu à l'attaque de Voldemort, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'expliquer mes théories à qui que ce soit d'autre… Bref, si vous avez des conseils et des commentaires, ils sont toujours les bienvenus !_

_Merci beaucoup de continuer de prendre le temps de lire ma 'petite' histoire et mille fois merci pour vos reviews encourageants ! Je ne le dirai jamais assez : ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'entendre ce que vous en pensez _

_xx_


	13. Le coeur a ses raisons

_Disclaimer : Le monde de Harry Potter et les personnages inventés par JK Rowling ne m'appartiennent (évidemment) pas. Je me contente simplement de rajouter quelques uns de mes propres ingrédients à sa délicieuse soupe._

**Chapitre 13**

**Le cœur a ses raisons…**

**…**

Amy s'arrêta net. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Elle n'avait pas reçu de visiteurs depuis octobre et elle ne pensait pas que quiconque était au courant de sa présence dans la Chambre d'Amy… Peut-être que si elle faisait semblant de ne pas être là, la personne s'en irait.

Amy retint son souffle. Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa. Puis on frappa de nouveau. Plus fort cette fois. Le cœur d'Amy tambourinait dans sa poitrine – comment allait-elle pouvoir expliquer sa présence et celle de nombreux manuscrits sans doute à peine légaux dans une partie de Poudlard à laquelle elle n'était pas supposée avoir accès… ?

Silence, puis de nouveaux coups furieux contre le panneau de l'entrée.

« Amy ! Ouvre ! Je sais que t'es là ! »

C'était Remus. Une nouvelle sorte de panique prit Amy à la gorge. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ? Elle n'était pas prête à se retrouver seule avec lui !

« Amy ! »

Lui d'habitude si discret, hurlait à présent à pleins poumons dans les couloirs qu'elle espérait déserts. Il allait se faire repérer, ameuter tout le monde. Les secrets qu'Amy avait jusqu'à présent gardés précieusement allaient être exposés au grand jour. Pendant un instant, la terreur qu'elle ressentit à cette idée lui coupa la respiration et elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir. En automate, elle se précipita vers la porte, en ouvrit le panneau à la volée et tira Remus à l'intérieur. Il avait le souffle court et les joues écarlates. Elle-même n'était pas beaucoup plus présentable, elle le sentait.

Remus jetait des coups d'oeil furieux alentour – de la porte à Amy, du canapé au bureau. Le bureau. Tous ses papiers, ses notes, ses manuscrits étaient étalés là et ne demandaient qu'à être lus. D'un geste de sa baguette qu'elle voulait nonchalant, Amy les empila dans un coin de la pièce. Remus ouvrit la bouche, puis se ravisa et reprit ses regards furieux.

Une petite moue ironique échappa à Amy. C'était typique, ça, que tout tombe le même jour – Sirius, le repas, et maintenant ça… Elle était tellement fatiguée, mais la montée d'adrénaline provoquée par l'arrivée inattendue de Remus lui aiguisait douloureusement les sens. Elle sentait son cœur qui battait à la chamade, le sang qui pulsait dans ses doigts crispés autour de sa baguette. Elle sentait à quel point sa respiration précipitée lui rendait la tête légère. Elle sentait son estomac travailler dur à digérer son dîner… Elle sentait les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux et menaçaient de se répandre sur ses joues à tout moment. Elle sentait tout ça, mais ce qu'elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre, c'était comment et pourquoi elle en était arrivée là.

Ca aurait dû être simple pourtant, d'éviter des gens qui appartenaient à son passé, non ? De se détacher d'eux ? De se concentrer sur la tâche qu'elle s'était fixée avant de disparaître de leur vie à tout jamais ?

Mais ça ne l'était pas en réalité… D'autant plus que personne n'était réellement conscient de son dilemme – même Remus, qui savait pourtant qu'elle venait du futur… Remus, qui se tenait devant elle, le visage enflammé, l'air buté et les cheveux en désordre. Il se tenait très droit, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les jambes légèrement arquées – comme s'il s'apprêtait à encaisser un coup, songea Amy. Et les larmes au coin de ses yeux se firent plus pressantes. Comme sa présente posture était différente de celle qu'il avait, il y a seulement quelques semaines. Et c'était tout de sa faute, s'accusa Amy. Elle n'aurait pas dû se permettre de continuer leur relation – peu importe combien cela pouvait signifier pour elle.

Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui annoncer cela lorsqu'il la prit de vitesse et annonça d'une voix sourde :

« Amy, je suis un loup-garou. »

Si ce n'était pour le regard de défi qu'il dardait dans sa direction, Amy aurait cru qu'elle avait mal entendu. Qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec leur situation ?

« C-comment ? balbutia-t-elle. »

« Je suis un loup-garou, répéta-t-il avec plus de difficulté cette fois. »

« Je sais, souffla-t-elle. »

Il parut presque surpris, puis la regarda avec une suspicion renouvelée.

« Et… ? »

« Et ça doit pas être facile tous les jours, répondit Amy, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. »

« Et ? »

« Et si je connaissais mieux les développements scientifiques qui ont permis les progrès de la condition de loup-garou, je te les préparerais malgré le nœud temporel. »

« Et ? »

« Et voilà, c'est tout. Je sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise… »

L'air butté était de retour. Remus ouvrit la bouche. La referma. Et dit finalement :

« Donc c'est pas à cause de ça que tu refuses de nous parler… ? »

Amy ne sut un instant si elle allait éclater de rire ou éclater en sanglots. Au final, elle réprima ces pulsions contradictoires et dit simplement :

« Non. »

Remus parut se dégonfler instantanément. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et leva timidement les yeux vers Amy.

« Amy, je… je veux t'aider. Je te demande pas d'explication pour ces quelques dernières semaines, pas pour ton projet, pas pour le futur. S'il te plait – donne-nous juste une deuxième chance… »

Les larmes brouillaient la vue d'Amy et elle se sentait trembler de manière incontrôlable.

« Je veux être avec toi. Mais, dit-il avant de déglutir avec difficulté, si toi, tu ne veux pas de moi, il te suffit de me le dire. Je te laisserai tranquille, je te jure. Je te poserai pas de question… »

Ca y est, elle était là, la sortie. Elle se sentit envahie d'un soulagement immense. Il lui avait rendu les choses si simples qu'elle sentit la boule dans sa gorge menacer de l'étouffer. Amy prit son courage à deux mains et dit :

« Je t'aime. »

Elle s'arrêta net. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de prononcer les mots qu'elle savait devoir dire.

« Remus, je… je t'aime… »

Le « pas » refusait tout simplement de sortir. A en croire l'air estomaqué de Remus, elle n'était pas la seule à être surprise par les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Et pourtant, ç'aurait été mentir que de dire qu'ils ne venaient pas du fond du cœur. Le visage de Remus avait pris une teinte rosée et il se frottait la tête, visiblement incertain de la démarche à suivre. Amy ne pouvait le quitter des yeux – ce jeune homme, si grand, si fort, si intimidé – elle aurait voulu se précipiter dans ses bras. Au lieu de cela, elle éclata en sanglots à peine retenus.

« Hé, qu'est-ce qui se passe – c'est quand même pas si terrible que ça comme prise de conscience ? plaisanta-t-il maladroitement en la prenant dans ses bras. »

« Un jour, sanglota-t-elle, tu vas savoir ce que je suis pas arrivée à faire – ce que j'aurais pu empêcher et tu vas me haïr comme tu n'auras jamais haï qui que ce soit. Un jour, je vais disparaître de ta vie sans qu'on puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, ni l'un ni l'autre. Un jour, tu vas regretter de m'avoir jamais fait confiance. Après tout, t'as déjà eu une petite idée de ce dont j'étais capable avec ce sort d'aveuglement. Et je peux pas vivre avec la certitude qu'un jour, tu verras tout le temps qu'on aura passé ensemble comme un tissu de mensonge de ma part. Ca tâchera tous tes souvenirs. Tu te dégoûteras d'avoir été aussi rapide à me faire confiance. Un jour, tu me haïras comme tu n'as jamais haï qui que ce soit. »

Mais Remus ne paraissait pas vouloir écouter. Il secoua la tête et lui embrassa les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots sans suite.

« Arrête ! Ecoute ! se fâcha Amy. »

Elle se redressa soudain, le visage barbouillé des larmes qui paraissaient ne pas vouloir s'arrêter. Elle renifla et poursuivit, d'une voix tremblante :

« C'est important, ce que je suis en train de te dire. »

Remus parut vouloir protester, mais avec un haussement d'épaule, il indiqua qu'il était prêt la laisser parler. Il y a quatre semaines – autant dire quatre ans, songea Amy – elle aurait été capable de déterminer avec certitude si ce mouvement indiquait une ouverture de la discussion ou de l'indifférence. Mais maintenant… Tant de choses avaient changé. Tant de doutes s'étaient immiscés dans leur intimité qu'elle ne savait plus trop quoi en penser. Elle ne parvenait même pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage.

Soudain intimidée par la personne qui se tenait debout devant elle, Amy carra ses épaules avant de se forcer à poursuivre. Elle avait besoin de toute sa concentration pour éviter de dire quelque chose qu'elle risquait de regretter plus tard. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et fixa son regard sur un mouton de poussière esseulé au milieu de la pièce. C'était sa dernière chance de clarifier la situation pour que Remus n'ait pas l'impression, si elle ne parvenait pas à éviter le meurtre de James et Lily, qu'il avait été dupé.

« Tu te souviens de notre… conversation après l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. »

« Oui, répondit-il avec une petite moue ironique à son choix de mots. »

« Lorsque tu m'as accusée de savoir des choses qui pouvait vous mettre tous en danger et de regarder les choses se dérouler sans tenter de changer quoi que ce soit ? »

« Oui. »

Il était de nouveau sérieux.

« Et après, lorsque je t'ai expliqué que j'essayais de faire en sorte que les choses suivent, en apparence, leur cours – sans que l'effet soit le même ? »

A en juger à l'expression de Remus, il ne savait pas où elle voulait en venir, et elle ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en tenir rigueur, elle ne s'exprimait pas très clairement.

« C'est ce qu'on a essayé de faire au Chemin de Traverse – et c'est ce que j'essaye de faire à un autre niveau. Un niveau autrement plus important et plus risqué… Et étant donné notre succès au Chemin de Traverse, je suis toujours pas entièrement convaincue que ça soit la bonne approche… J'avais pas fait mes recherches correctement, tout était mal planifié. On était mal équipé… Bref, c'était un mini désastre. Mais bon, les conséquences n'étaient pas trop importantes parce qu'il y avait d'autres personnes pour nous repêcher en cas de pépin – des sorciers et sorcières plus âgés, plus expérimentés, plus intelligents aussi… »

Le tremblement qui l'avait quittée après sa crise de larmes était revenu en force et elle serrait frileusement ses bras contre elle. Remus, face à elle, semblait boire ses paroles sans prononcer un mot et bouger le moindre muscle. De nouveau, elle se força à inspirer profondément et à baisser les yeux.

« Alors que l'autre situation… Elle affecte des personnes à qui je tiens beaucoup dans cette époque, mais elle a aussi des répercussions beaucoup plus importantes qui doivent absolument avoir lieu. Je ne peux pas me louper sur ce coup et je peux compter sur personne à part moi-même. Personne ne peut et ne doit savoir. Et il se peut que, le moment venu, je ne sois pas prête. Que je sois obligée de laisser tomber le plan parce que les conséquences de mes actes risqueraient de changer le cours des choses… »

Amy se passa une main vacillante sur le front. Elle était si fatiguée, soudain. Plus fatiguée qu'elle ne l'avait été au cours de ses quatre semaines d'isolation. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il lui restait près d'une heure avant le couvre feu de Sirius…

« Bref, ce que j'essaye de dire, reprit-elle finalement, c'est que mes actions te touchent personnellement. Et touchent tes amis. Et qu'il se peut que, si les événements que je cherche à éviter ont lieu, que tu m'en veuilles plus que qui que ce soit au monde. Et je veux t'éviter cette prise de conscience. Je veux te donner la possibilité de t'en aller maintenant et de me laisser agir, tout en sachant que je tenterais de faire pour le mieux. Mais de cette manière, en cas d'échec, tu pourras en toute honnêteté te dire que tu n'étais absolument pas complice. »

De nouveau, Remus ne paraissait pas avoir pleinement saisi le sens de ses paroles, mais l'expression de son visage indiquait clairement qu'elle ne l'avait pas convaincu avec son discours. Amy ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi. Qu'aurait-elle fait, elle dans sa situation ? Elle voulait être avec Remus, aucun doute là-dessus, mais s'il lui avait annoncé que ses actes risquaient de mettre ses amis proches en danger, aurait-elle persévéré sans se poser de question ? Mais comment pouvait-il savoir combien le danger pour James et Lily, pour Sirius et pour Peter, était réel et terrifiant ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer – comment pouvait-elle lui demander de prendre une décision réfléchie dans une telle situation ?

Et pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer, bien malgré elle, que les raisons qu'elle venait de lui donner ne seraient pas suffisantes pour le convaincre de s'éloigner d'elle pour toujours. Même après un mois de séparation forcée, elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie en 1990 sans Remus à ses côtés. Est-ce que c'était vraiment si mal que ça de vouloir que leur histoire ne s'arrête pas là, malgré tout ce que lui dictait sa raison… ?

Ses pensées revinrent brusquement à l'instant présent lorsque Remus lui prit la main. Il lui sourit doucement et lui caressa la joue.

« Tu ne vas pas me faire changer d'avis, tu sais ? »

Amy se sentit soudain rougir et ne put s'empêcher d'incliner sa tête un peu plus vers la chaleur de cette main calleuse et caressante.

« Je m'en tiens à ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. Je veux être avec toi et tu ne vas pas arriver à te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Ok ? »

« Ok, répondit Amy en un souffle. »

Remus se pencha légèrement et soudain Amy ne sentit plus rien que ses lèvres sur les siennes, rêches, pressantes et légèrement mouillées par ses larmes à elle. Elle s'agrippa désespérément au pull de Remus et se laissa transporter par le flot d'émotions qu'ils tentaient de se communiquer à travers leur baiser. Doutes. Peur. Tendresse. Le souffle de Remus dans son cou la fit frissonner et elle crut un instant que tout allait bien se passer. Un instant seulement, avant qu'un horrible sentiment de culpabilité ne pointe dans son esprit – un sentiment qui, elle le savait à présent, ne la quitterait jamais réellement. Pas lorsqu'ils s'embrasseront. Pas lorsqu'ils plaisanteront ensemble. Pas lorsqu'ils parleront de choses sérieuses. Pas lorsqu'ils seront allongés ensemble dans leur propre lit, dans leur propre appartement…

Mais Amy repoussa cette pensée férocement et reprit la bouche de Remus dans la sienne, emplissant ses pensées de leur impatience, de leur avidité… Parce qu'après tout, elle n'avait pas menti lorsqu'elle avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne le comprenait pas encore pleinement, mais c'était bien là.

…


End file.
